Love & Friendship Games
by Belle453
Summary: AU - Katniss' and Peeta's lives are switched. Peeta and Gale live in the seam and are hunting partners/best friends. Katniss is the baker's daughter. Madge is still the Mayor's privileged, proper daughter. Story starts during the 73rd Hunger Games. Who will be reaped for the 74th games and how will this switch and the dynamics of these four change the games?
1. Challenges

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters from the book; I am only writing this story for fun.

**A/N: **RoryFaller asked me to write a story where Gale and Peeta are friends and challenge each other to woo Madge and Katniss, respectively. So this is my take on it.

**Background: **Everything is as the book mentions...I've just switched Peeta's and Katniss' lives. So Peeta Everdeen has dark hair, olive skin, gray eyes and lives in the seam with his mom and sister, Prim. Katniss Mellark is the town baker's daughter; she has blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Main Characters: **Gale Hawthorne, Madge Undersee, Peeta Everdeen, Katniss Mellark

**Summary: AU - Katniss' and Peeta's lives are switched. Peeta and Gale live in the seam and are hunting partners/best friends. Katniss is the baker's daughter. Madge is still the Mayor's privileged, proper daughter. Story starts during the 73rd Hunger Games. Who will get reaped for the 74th games and how will this switch and the dynamics of these four change the games?**

* * *

**Challenges**

"Nice shot; I think your shooting skills have surpassed mine already," Peeta said grinning at his best friend.

Playfully, Gale shoved him and replied, "They've been better than yours since the first day I picked up this bow."

"Careful there, Hawthorne, I'll take my dad's bow back and then all you'll have left are your snares."

Peeta offered bread to his friend and Gale raised an eyebrow as he said, "You've already been by the bakery?"

Peeta flushed and replied, "Couldn't help it. I had to see her; she looks beautiful in the morning." Gale rolled his eyes at his best friend. He'd known Peeta for a little over three years; both their fathers had died in the same mining accident. Though Peeta was two years younger than Gale, he was a great hunting partner. Peeta taught Gale how to shoot with a bow and arrows; Gale taught Peeta how to set snares. Since the day they met in the woods, they'd worked together to provide for both their families. Peeta only had his mother and younger sister, Prim. Gale had his mother and three younger siblings.

It wasn't easy, but together they made it work with their illegal hunting, trading in the Hob and the tesserae they both took out. In the last reaping, Peeta had his name in the ball sixteen times and Gale had his twenty-six times. They had both been relieved to not have their names picked.

Unfortunately, Effie Trinket drew the names of two scrawny kids from the seam and they'd both been killed the first day of the games. Though the games were still going on, no one in District Twelve watched too carefully anymore.

Peeta and Gale were both very handsome with their tall imposing figures, dark hair, olive color skin and mysterious gray eyes. They were both strong yet gentle as could be especially with their younger sisters, Prim and Posy. Both boys were the talk of District Twelve among all the girls – Town and Seam. Gale's life was a revolving door of girls. He had never fallen in love with anyone and he'd never done much more than kissing a girl either. He'd taken plenty of girls to the slag heap for kissing and some petting. Before his dad died, he'd told Gale to respect the girls in his life. His dad had explained to him that a true physical relationship should only be had with someone he loved.

Not having access to any birth control, accidental pregnancy terrified him; he didn't need more mouths to feed. Posy was the light of his eyes and she was only three years old. Gale couldn't possibly imagine taking any more away from her than their circumstances already had. He'd devoted his life to his family. He didn't think he'd ever fall in love or get married.

In this regard, Peeta Everdeen was different from Gale. Like Gale, Peeta had also devoted his life to his family, but he'd already fallen in love with a girl. A few months after Peeta's dad died, just before he had met Gale, Peeta had met Katniss Mellark, the town baker's spoiled daughter. Katniss had two older brothers that doted on her and a charm where she talked herself out of any situation. Katniss intimidated most boys. They knew her brothers would beat up anyone that even came near her. Even without her brothers, Katniss was pretty intimidating on her own. She had curves in all the right places and with her blonde hair and blue eyes she was beautiful. She was smart, stubborn and very out-spoken.

Katniss might have been one of the girls in Gale's life if his best friend wasn't already in love with her. Peeta was not intimidated by her brothers; he was just intimidated by her. There was something of how Katniss had saved Peeta and his family from starving by throwing him some burnt bread. Gale couldn't imagine the stuck-up, I-am-a-perfect-townie doing anything nice for someone in the Seam, but Peeta swore it happened.

"What was she doing today…baking or lifting?" Gale asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew Peeta loved to talk about Katniss and this was a small happiness he could give his best friend, even if he didn't understand the obsession.

Peeta sat and leaned back on a tree as he dreamily answered, "She was lifting the heavy bags of flours. Her blue eyes were bright and her hair was falling out of the ponytail."

"And you just watched her lift those heavy bags and not help her. What kind of man are you?"

"A fifteen-year old who's afraid to mess it up with the girl of his dreams," Peeta answered.

Gale shook his head at his best friend and picked up his game bag to make his way to the Hob. They had a good haul today; they had three squirrels, a rabbit, several fish and three buckets full of strawberries.

After they dropped off some of the game and strawberries at each of their houses and traded at the Hob, they only had one bucket of strawberries left in the bag. Peeta and Gale walked through the town square towards the Mayor's house.

Peeta stopped when he saw Katniss just outside the bakery. It was a perfect summer day and Katniss Mellark stood outside the bakery with her arms stretched, eyes closed and face up towards the sun as if she was soaking up the sun. Peeta grinned and mumbled, "Beautiful," under his breath.

Gale sighed and said, "Look, I'm tired of this. You're fifteen years old; you're not a child anymore. Be a man and go talk to her. If you don't, I will."

Peeta's eyes widened and he said, "You wouldn't?"

Gale shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yes, I would. I think I'll go tell her now that you are in love with her."

"Gale, no! You can't. Please?" Peeta said panicked, grabbing Gale's t-shirt. Gale laughed and Peeta narrowed his eyes at his best friend and stalked off.

Gale caught up to him still laughing and said, "She's just a girl. She won't bite you. You just go up to her and tell her she's beautiful. Then you ask her if she wants to go for a walk with you. Take her to the slag heap, kiss her and there you have it."

"Well we can't all be smooth like the infamous Gale Hawthorne, now can we?" Peeta asked sarcastically.

Gale shrugged, "Getting a girl to say yes is easy."

Peeta narrowed his eyes once again and asked, "Any girl?"

Gale shrugged arrogantly and said, "Any girl. Want me to try it out on Katniss Mellark?"

They'd reached the Mayor's house by then and Peeta knocked on the back door. "Don't you dare try out any of your charm on Katniss?"

Just then the Mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee, opened the door and smiled pleasantly at Peeta. Her eyes shifted to Gale and her smile fell. Gale rolled his eyes at the privileged Mayor's daughter with her pretty blue dress that matched her eyes and the ribbon that held some of her golden hair up perfectly.

Peeta cleared his throat as he saw Madge and Gale engaged in a glaring competition. Madge turned to him with pink cheeks and he asked, "Strawberries?"

She smiled, nodded and took out some coins from her pocket. Madge politely said, "Thank you, Peeta. The ones you brought last time were delicious."

"Gale picked the strawberries. He knows how to pick the sweetest ones. You should thank him." Peeta replied smoothly. It was amazing he could talk so easily to all girls except Katniss.

Gale glared at his friend and said, "It's time to go."

Madge's face closed off as she set her lips in a grim straight line. She quickly said, "Thank you, Peeta," and turned to go back into her house without even acknowledging Gale.

Peeta turned and smiled broadly. "What?" Gale questioned irritably.

"Get her to take a walk to the slag heap with you and then I'll admit you are the man…the King of the Slag Heap."

"I don't need to prove anything to you and I do not want to take a walk to the slag heap or anywhere else with the District's princess," Gale replied.

Peeta shrugged good-naturedly and said, "Here I thought Gale Hawthorne could get any girl to fall for him. I thought you were a man who could talk to any girl. No big deal. I get it. Deep down you're still just a boy."

"Am not." Gale rolled his eyes at Peeta and said, "You know Katniss would be a real challenge. Princess over there would be too easy; she wouldn't be any kind of real challenge…"

Peeta smiled and said, "Well, then why don't you show me how easy Madge would be. See I think Madge would be more challenging than Katniss. Madge hates you. You're not afraid of losing are you?" Peeta knew Gale was just trying to rile him up about Katniss, but he wasn't going to take the bait.

"Hawthornes don't lose! You're on, but if I'm going to woo the princess then you're going to have to woo the baker," Gale declared.

"We're just talking about you. This bet has nothing to do with me and Katniss."

Gale shrugged and said, "It's up to you. Either you can woo Mellark or I'll show you how to do it by taking her to the slag heap myself."

Peeta's eyes widened and he said, "No! I'll do it." Gale laughed at the fear in his friend's eyes. _What have I gotten myself into? Undersee, really? Why can't I just walk away from a challenge?_

* * *

**A/N:I know this is short, but I just wanted to set up the story and you already know I can't stay with the short chapters for long. What do you think...any interest in this AU...should I continue?**


	2. Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Thank you for the wonderful response and the amazing reviews on first chapter of this story. I had a little writer's block, but I know once again where I'm going with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Pride and Prejudice_, but it is my favorite book and I took a couple of quotes directly from the book as I decided to also make it Madge and Gale's favorite book...;-)**

**Just a reminder: Peeta Everdeen and Katniss Mellark (I used their last names in the chapter and at times it got confusing to write...:-))**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**Beginnings**

His hands felt clammy and he felt a little nauseous, but he moved with determination. _There's no way I'm letting Gale make a move on my girl, even if it is as a joke._ The last thing the boy from the Seam needed was for the girl of his dreams to fall for Gale Hawthorne. Peeta took a deep breath and moved through the crowded cafeteria at school. The Seam kids sat at one end with their almost-empty or no lunch boxes at all. The town kids sat at the other end with their boxes bustling with food.

Katniss and Madge sat at one end of the table by themselves. Katniss didn't have a shortage of friends, but she and Madge always ate by themselves. Peeta briefly wondered the reasons, but not for too long because it was good for him that there weren't too many townies at her table.

Peeta stepped up to the table nervously and was thankful for Madge as she immediately smiled and said, "Hello, Peeta. How are you?"

Peeta smiled back and said, "I'm well. Did you like the strawberries this time?" Peeta spoke to Madge but looked at Katniss out of the corner of his eye.

Madge smiled mischievously and asked, "Would you like to sit with us, Peeta?" He didn't miss that Katniss kicked Madge under the table. His heart deflated; Katniss didn't want him here.

Peeta was about to decline and turn back to his friends, when another boy from the town walked up and said, "Hey, Everdeen, go back to your kind. Or are you trying to regain your mom's status?"

Anger flashed through Peeta's eyes. He didn't like anyone talking about his mom. He was proud of her falling in love with someone from the Seam and marrying him. She gave up the comforts in her life for love. Before Peeta could answer, Katniss spoke up, "And what makes you think we need you, Eric? Madge and I asked Peeta to sit with us. But we don't want you here. If we did, we'd have asked you. So move along…nothing here for you."

Eric rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, Katniss." He then turned to Madge and asked, "See you at five, Madge?"

Eric walked away and Katniss raised an eyebrow at Peeta and asked, "Well, are you going to sit down or do you need an actual invitation?"

Peeta laughed and pulled out a chair across from Madge. Katniss turned to Madge and scolded, "Really, Madge? Eric?"

Madge's cheeks turned pink at the insinuation and she said, "Eric and I are just practicing for a duet for the school play. He's going to play the guitar while I play the piano."

Satisfied with Madge's answer, Katniss turned back to Peeta and asked, "So, you sell strawberries to Madge and all I get are squirrels?"

Peeta flushed and replied, "I didn't know you liked strawberries. I can bring you some next time."

"Will you show me where you get the strawberries from?" Katniss asked.

Peeta shook his head and said, "No way. Then you'd be able to get them yourself and what would I sell to you?"

Katniss laughed and Peeta was instantly spellbound. She leaned forward and asked conspiratorially, "How do you kill the squirrels? What do you use?"

Peeta laughed and leaned in even closer and said, "A guy's gotta have some secrets. I can't tell you everything on a first date." He didn't know where his confidence was coming from. Flirting came easy to him, but he never thought it would come easy with Katniss.

"A date, huh?" She raised her eyebrow and asked, "So, you think this is a date?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, I think so. If you don't, then what would you consider one?"

"Hmmm…some flowers and maybe a walk through the District. The school cafeteria isn't exactly my idea of a date."

Peeta rubbed his chin thoughtfully and as he got up he said, "Alright. Then, I'll pick you up at the bakery at five for your kind of date."

Madge laughed; Peeta winked at her and moved back towards his friends. He saw Katniss' shocked expression as he walked away. _That went a lot better than I thought._ He heard Madge say, "He totally got you." Peeta smiled.

Ron, a friend of Peeta's from the Seam in his year at school, gave him a disgusted look. "What's that look for?" Peeta asked him pulling out a chair across from Ron.

"I thought you really liked Katniss."

"I do," said Peeta confused.

"You're from the Seam; she's from the Town. So you're going to do what? Get her to fall in love with you and then move to the Seam with you? Because you'll have so much to offer her once you go down in the mines?"

A couple of the other boys held Peeta back; he was known for his temper. Peeta shrugged them off and spit out at Ron, "My dad loved my mom; she grew up in Town. He was able to provide just fine for her as a miner. She doesn't regret marrying my dad at all. You're just saying that because you like Katniss too and we both know she wouldn't give you a second look. Katniss will be mine one day and she won't care about the Seam-Town boundaries." Peeta walked off disgusted with his friend. The young Everdeen had faith in himself; he would love Katniss more than anyone had loved and he'd provide just fine for her. He wasn't going to let Ron get to him.

* * *

"Hey, Undersee," Gale called out jogging towards Madge.

"Hawthorne," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait up; I'll walk you home," he said with a smile that usually made girls swoon on the spot.

Madge put her hand on her hip and with a raised eyebrow she asked, "Why? Have I suddenly forgotten my way home?"

"What? No. I just…," he replied confused. He expected her to blush and be giggly like most other girls.

She interrupted him and asked, "You just what?"

Gale recovered and shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I just thought I'd walk you home. You always walk alone."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw he had caught up to her with his long strides. He kept at least a foot between them as he walked next to her. Madge kept walking completely ignoring him. Gale realized he would have to change his strategy a bit; he didn't expect this from Madge. Whenever he glared at her when he and Peeta sold her strawberries, she was always polite and blushed easily. This was a side of Madge he hadn't seen or expected.

"So, how's school?" he asked conversationally.

She stopped and looked at him making the boy from the Seam feel uncomfortable under her gaze. She eyed him head to toe as if sizing him up; there was nothing appreciative about her scrutiny. He made the mistake of catching her eyes as he found himself getting lost in her blue irises. He had never noticed the different shades of blue that sprouted out from the dark pupil in the center making the iris look like a blue dandelion in full bloom.

Their eyes caught and held as a charged current flowed from one to the other. Oddly, though, there was nothing romantic about the moment. Madge blinked unaffected and said, "I do not need you to walk me home. I do not want to pretend we are friends and make small talk with you. I don't own this road and you have as much right to walk on it as I do. Let's leave it at that." She turned and walked away.

Gale stood dumbfounded for a moment and then a laugh bubbled out of him. He rarely laughed; Peeta was the only person other than his family that _could_ make him laugh. And now a girl had made him laugh. He wasn't even sure why he was laughing; his knee-jerk reaction in the past was to take offense to such words and tone, especially from a Townie. She was the Mayor's daughter; she was richer than him. He was a poor kid from the Seam; he had nothing. Oddly, he didn't feel slighted because for the first time in his life it felt like a girl talking to a boy. It wasn't the Mayor's rich daughter talking to a poor, fatherless boy from the Seam.

She was the first person that had ever treated him as Gale…just Gale. He didn't know how long he stood there watching Madge walk away. Finally, he walked home in a good mood. For once, not angry just at ease.

The next day, Gale couldn't wait for school to get out. He'd asked Peeta to walk Rory and Vick home. He caught up to the Mayor's daughter walking home again. Like yesterday they both walked quietly with a foot of space between them. Gale was lost in thought trying to figure out what to say to her so she'd look at him. He wanted to see the blue eyes once again. They reached the metal gate that marked the entrance to the long drive of the Mayor's mansion. He still hadn't thought of anything else to say, so he arrogantly said, "You're welcome for the walk home."

He almost laughed out loud when Madge turned to him with angry eyes. This time the blue iris didn't remind him of a blooming dandelion; rather it reminded him of a lightning storm in the sky. Once again he was lost in her eyes. Madge snapped her fingers in front of his face and when he didn't respond, she huffed, mumbled something under her breath and went inside.

Gale smiled the entire way back to his house. Even his mom noticed a difference, but she was too happy to see him smile to ruin it by asking him the cause of it.

The next day, once again Gale caught up to Madge on her way home after school. When he was right next to her, she sighed exasperated and turned to him. He stopped in his tracks. Madge said, "Do you know why I walk home alone or why I don't have a lot of friends or even a boyfriend?"

Gale shook his head; he had no idea anymore. Not that he'd ever given it any thought before, but if he had he would've assumed it was because of her shyness.

Madge continued, "I walk alone, have few friends and no boyfriend because that is what I prefer. I'm a loner and I like it that way." She raised an eyebrow at him willing him to understand what she meant so he'd leave her alone.

Gale smiled; he knew she wanted him to stop walking with her. He shrugged his shoulders, knowingly misunderstanding her as he said, "I guess you and I are more alike than I thought."

She turned frustrated and started walking again. He noticed the slight stomp to her feet as they carried her closer to her house. He couldn't hold it in and he laughed out loud. Madge stopped once again and asked, "_What_ is so funny?" Her blue irises darkened with anger and Gale decided he liked this color even more than the dandelion and the lightning storm.

This teenage girl across from him made him feel like a teenage boy and nothing else. A thrill shot through him as for a moment he felt that's all he was – a teenage boy. Gale pointed down to her feet and said, "You were stomping your feet while walking. I guess you're not used to not getting your way." He laughed again.

Madge's hand moved back to her hip as she straightened her frame. She narrowed her eyes and said, "You are exasperating. You think you're so much better than everyone else. How dare you accuse _me_ of not getting _my_ way? You are so proud that it just makes you vain."

Nobody had ever called him vain or proud. Madge's eyes darkened with anger again and he realized that he liked to provoke the Mayor's daughter. Gale walked around her slowly as if she was his prey and he said, "Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

By the time he finished the quote, he was standing in front of her again. He saw her eyes widen with surprise; her blue irises looking more like the blooming dandelion once again. It seemed Madge was too stunned to speak so he bowed formally and walked away from a speechless Madge.

Once again Gale laughed on his way home. He'd finally left her speechless. _What did she think that I didn't know the difference between the two words or I couldn't speak so eloquently? If only she knew those aren't my words._ Gale shrugged his shoulders and decided there was no reason to tell her they weren't his words.

The next day, Gale cursed as he ran out of the school. His Math teacher wanted to discuss a problem with him. He was the only one that solved it correctly in the entire class, impressing his teacher. Gale didn't want to miss Madge. Once outside the school, he realized the road to town was empty. He cursed again because now he knew that he'd missed Madge. Dejected, he walked towards the Mayor's imposing mansion anyway. Once on the other side of town, he smiled as he saw her. There she was…leaning against a railing…dare he hope – waiting for him?

Gale was next to her in just a few strides and he smiled at her. Without saying a word they both turned and started walking. Madge didn't turn towards him or stop walking when she asked, "You know Pride and Prejudice?"

This time Gale stopped in his tracks. Without meaning to his hand reached forward and halted her when it landed on her arm. Madge looked down at his hand on her arm and then up to his eyes. Gale removed his hand and asked, "How do you know Pride and Prejudice?"

Even though there was no one around them, she stepped closer and whispered, "The book has been in my dad's family since before the rebellion. I've read it several times. How do you know it?"

"I don't, really. I've read bits and pieces of it. I found a few pages at the Hob and traded a couple of rabbits for them last year. There was something about the words that just drew me in. I don't even know the story, but I've made up several different scenarios in my mind." He looked up at her as a sly look crossed his eyes and said, "I'm actually quite proud of myself for some of the stories I've come up with. I tell the different scenarios to my sister, Posy, every night as I put her to bed."

Madge smiled at him and said, "Where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation."

"That sounds like something Darcy would say," Gale said immediately. Madge laughed out loud. He'd never heard her laugh before. If he wasn't so curious about his favorite story then he'd be entranced by her laugh. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked her wanting to know more about the story and the characters he had invested so much time into.

They both started walking again; Madge laughed and mischievously said, "I'll tell you who said it when you tell me some of your scenarios."

"No way. You've read the book. I'm not going to tell you my scenarios so you can make fun of me for how far off I was in my imagination."

Once again they had reached the metal gate at her driveway. Madge turned to Gale and with a smile, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Gale."

He would've replied back if his own name off her lips didn't keep bouncing around in his head. She had never called him Gale before and he decided he liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. Surprisingly, even now there wasn't anything romantic about their interactions. Gale saw her as a girl who saw him as a boy. It was that simple in his mind. He liked watching her get angry and he liked the way she defended herself and her choices.

Nothing had ever surprised him as much as finding out she owned a copy of the book that had almost become an obsession to him.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up. Where have you been?" Peeta asked irritated with Gale. His friend was never late for their hunting excursions. It was as if Gale lived to hunt – to be out in the woods.

Gale shrugged as he walked closer to Peeta and immediately dropped to the ground to skin the duck Peeta had obviously just shot. He said, "My Math teacher wanted to talk. Apparently, I'm too smart for the class." A sly look crossed his eyes. Both friends had a good laugh as they worked harmoniously.

"So, you've been in a good mood lately," Peeta said conversationally.

Gale almost told Peeta the reasons. He'd never really hidden anything from Peeta, but then he remembered he'd never told Peeta about the pages from Pride and Prejudice. The story was his obsession; it was his little secret. It was something that transported him out of his world and into something magical.

When Gale didn't answer, Peeta continued, "So have you made any progress with Madge?"

Gale looked up at Peeta and said, "I'm not going to talk about Madge to you."

Peeta raised an eyebrow at Gale, but it did him no good as Gale had already lowered his eyes closing off the subject. Peeta shrugged; he knew Gale would tell him when there was something to tell. He took Gale's embarrassment to mean that he hadn't gotten far with Madge. The younger Seam boy knew Madge better than his friend and knew that Madge would be a challenge. Several boys had tried to date the Mayor's daughter and she hadn't let anyone in. Thinking about Madge made him think of Katniss.

Peeta blushed slightly and said, "So, I took Katniss Mellark on a date."

"You did?" Gale looked up at his friend. He hadn't really seen Peeta since the day they had made the challenge – last Sunday. Had it really been four days since they'd even talked? Gale couldn't remember the last time they had gone four days without talking.

"Uh, sorry, Peeta. I guess I've been a little pre-occupied. When did you and Mellark go on a date and what did you do? I have a few coins saved up; you should've told me because I would've given them to you for the date," Gale said earnestly.

"Nah, save them for a rainy day. I picked some dandelions for Katniss and then we went for a walk around the District. We've taken a walk every day before her shift at the bakery. Today I took her to the meadow and…and I kissed her cheek."

Gale looked up at Peeta happy for his friend. "That's great, Peeta. Just be careful, okay? I know I pushed you to do something about it, but you know that you don't need to prove anything. I know how much you care about Katniss. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Gale, you don't have to worry. I know your views on townies are different from mine. But trust me, Katniss is different, anyway. Even you would like her if you got to know her. Katniss is a lot like my mom. She'll leave everything for love," Peeta said dreamily.

"I trust you, Peeta. If you say she's different then I'll believe you," Gale said as he stood up, finished with his work.

Peeta rested his hand on Gale's shoulder and said, "Thank you. You know that your approval is important to me." Gale smiled at his friend as they walked back towards the Seam. Peeta continued, "Gale, I'm glad you pushed me to do something about Katniss, but our bet has really been bothering me. It was fine for Katniss and me. Madge is a nice girl." Peeta stopped.

Gale turned to glare at his friend and said, "I know that."

Peeta softened and said, "I know you do. I want to take my challenge back. Madge is a nice girl and she's the Mayor's daughter. I know you don't want to hurt a nice girl and we both know there's no future for you and the Mayor's daughter. She's in an entirely different league than all of us, Katniss included. So let's just forget about the challenge, okay?"

* * *

Gale walked back to his house lost in thought. Peeta was right; there was no future for him with Madge. They belonged in different worlds where even a friendship between them wasn't feasible. He knew that whatever was happening between Madge and him needed to stop.

* * *

**A/N: ****Let me know what you think!**

**Also, please feel free to send me any ideas you have - I will find a way to incorporate them!**


	3. First Kiss

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. It's nice to find out that several of you love Pride and Prejudice like I do.**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta and support.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

Madge counted the minutes for school to get out. She patted her backpack with excitement as she couldn't wait to show Gale what she'd brought with her. As soon as the bell rang announcing the end of the school day, the blonde quickly packed up her books and headed out the door. Katniss was left baffled by her hurried exit.

Just as the eager girl exited the school building, she saw Gale and his friends standing outside the school already. She tried to catch his eyes, but was unsuccessful. It seemed Gale was ignoring her on purpose; with one quick glance at her, he walked off laughing with his friends. Tears sprang to her eyes, but the proper Mayor's daughter knew better than to cry in public. If there was anything she was good at, it was hiding her true emotions under the mask of a smile.

This was the reason she didn't get close to anyone. Madge sighed knowing that Gale had probably started thinking about her being the Mayor's daughter. Katniss was her only friend because she was the only one that saw her as Madge – just a girl. She had thought Gale was different. The last few days, she'd treated Gale as just a boy and he'd treated her as just a girl. No doubt someone had reminded him that she was the Mayor's daughter.

Madge sighed and started walking towards her house feeling lonely, completely unaware of the boy from the Seam watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Madge," Katniss called out. She turned to see Katniss and Peeta walking towards her. Madge smiled as Katniss continued, "What's the hurry; you practically bolted out of the classroom?"

"Really?" Madge asked confused, "I didn't think it was different from any of the other days." Madge rolled her eyes and continued, "Who doesn't want to get out of school as quickly as possible?"

Peeta laughed and Madge was thankful for the distraction his laugh provided Katniss. Before they could question her anymore, Madge saw Eric walking by and called out to him, "Hey, Eric, do you want to practice early today? I think my dad wants me to help him later."

Eric smiled and walked up to them. "Sure, we can go now, if you want." Madge waved to her friends and headed towards her house with a blonde boy walking next to her all along wishing for the tall, dark-haired boy instead.

Madge didn't understand how Gale had gotten under her skin so quickly. She didn't let anyone into her life easily. She'd let her guard down with Gale and regretted it now. Sitting at the bay window in her room, Madge looked out into the District. Somewhere out there was the boy who was the cause of all the turmoil inside her. Her room was one of the biggest rooms in the house. It stretched the width of the house - from the back to the front of the house with bay windows on both ends of the room.

Madge steeled her heart again and stood in front of her mirror as she scolded herself, "If Gale's not smart enough to see you for you then you don't need him in your life. You've spent a few hours with him over the course of four days. Get over it, Madge."

* * *

"Hey, that tickles," Peeta complained with a goofy smile on his face.

"How about this, does this tickle too?" Katniss asked him, holding the yellow dandelion from the flower end as she stuck the stem into his ear.

In one smooth, quick move, Peeta pinned her down to the grass with her arms over her head. "Yes, that tickles too, what about this?" he asked as he held both her hands above her head in a vice grip with only one of his hands and tickled her sides with his other hand.

"Okay, okay, stop. I won't tickle you anymore," she begged. Their eyes caught and held as her blue eyes bore into his gray ones. Peeta hovered over her and leaned his head a little closer to her face. Katniss closed her eyes in anticipation and Peeta had never seen anything so beautiful. Her beautiful straight blonde hair looked striking in contrast to the green grass underneath it. He removed his hand from her waist and brushed the soft, creamy skin of her cheek with the back of his hand. Under his fingers, her cream-colored cheeks took on a pink hue. The Seam boy, infatuated with Katniss, smiled that he _could_ make her blush.

Katniss opened her eyes and Peeta kissed her cheek. He laid down next to her, on his back, still keeping one of her hands in his. Confused, Katniss sat up and eyed him. Peeta reached up with his long arm and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. A little nervously he began, "Katniss, I really like you."

"I like you too, Peeta. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you," she said back quickly.

Peeta sat up and took a deep breath as he said, "No, I mean I really like you. I've liked you for a long time; since we were little kids." Sensing the question she was about to ask, he put a finger to her lips and continued, "I've liked you since the first day of school when we were just five years old. So, no, it's not because you saved my family's life by giving us the bread when we were eleven years old. No, it's not because you are the reason I realized I _could_ find the strength to keep my little sister alive and fed. It's not because since I was eleven I have associated _hope_ with you."

Peeta trailed one of his fingers down the side of her face and continued, "I like you because you're beautiful. Katniss, you are so free-spirited and full of life that it's difficult not to _hope_ when around you. You are also really kind and smart. All those other things just add to how much I already liked you before they happened. My feelings for you go beyond like, but I don't want to rush you. I know this is all very new to you."

Katniss cut him off and said, "My dad was in love with your mom. More than loving her, he really cared about her as a friend; still does. When I was only ten years old, I went through a rough time. I had a hard time telling who was a friend and who wasn't. At that time my dad told me about his best friend, Arnica, your mother. He said they grew up together, inseparable. He fell in love with her, but she only thought of him as a friend. She, obviously, fell in love with your dad. Did you know my dad is the one that helped them get married when her family disowned her for falling in love with someone from the Seam?"

Peeta shook his head and Katniss continued, "He did. He's always respected their marriage as well as his own with my mom. He wanted to help your mom several times, but she refused his help every time. So after your dad died, he saw how hungry you and your sister were. He wasn't sure if you would also refuse help like your mom so he had me give you burnt bread so it didn't look like he was the one helping. At that time, he told me that I should always trust you because he trusted his best friend to raise you into a proper gentleman, regardless of our differences or any circumstances."

"I had no idea your dad even knew my mom," Peeta said astonished. He'd have to thank the generous baker at some point.

Katniss smiled mischievously and said, "So you see, Peeta, I've had a lot of time to think about you too. I didn't know you liked me, but I've thought about kissing you for years." Peeta smiled at her now red cheeks. He ran his fingers over her blush. His hand fell down to her neck as he pulled himself closer to her. He had gone over this moment over and over again in his head so he dropped his lips to hers in a few soft kisses before he sucked on her top lip slowly. What Peeta didn't expect was Katniss' reaction. Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him closer as she opened her mouth immediately.

Together, the two, deepened the kiss and lost themselves in each other. When Peeta pulled back, he kissed her nose and her eyes. With his biggest smile, he asked, "How was that?"

Katniss kept her eyes closed as she said, "Perfect!"

"So the experiment was successful?" Peeta teased.

She opened her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks as she said, "I didn't mean that you were an experiment. I've thought about kissing you; I never realized it would be as good as it was. I like you too, Peeta. Even though we've just properly met, we already have a history so I don't want to take it slow."

* * *

On Sunday morning, Peeta showed up with Katniss to sell strawberries to Madge. Both their lips were slightly stained from the red fruit. Madge and Katniss had a strong bond and talked about everything to each other so it didn't take much for Madge to guess why they both had red lips. _I haven't told her anything about Gale, but then again, there really isn't anything to tell her about Gale._ Madge sighed deeply thinking about Gale and then engaged herself with her best friend to keep Gale out of her mind.

"Are you ready for the performance?" Katniss asked her friend.

"I think so. I just hope Eric shows up on time. He's been late to practice every time," Madge replied. She was still angry about playing a duet with Eric, but the music teacher insisted the two play together. She wanted a piano and another string instrument for this song. Eric was rude and cocky, but he played the guitar beautifully. His family owned a small business that made guitars in town. No one in District Twelve could afford to buy a guitar, not even Town folks, so they made the guitars mainly for Capitol citizens' children. They were all shipped out to them. Eric's dad taught him how to play the guitar and he was really good at it. No one else, in Town, knew or had any other string instruments.

The Mayor could probably afford to buy a guitar if Madge asked him to. She'd always wanted to learn an instrument she could carry with her after spending so much time on the piano, but she wouldn't ask Eric for _anything_.

Several people in the Seam, the Hob mainly, had made their own fiddles, but none of the Seam kids in school knew how to play on them. _If they did, they didn't own up to it, at least._ So she was stuck with the rude and cocky Eric.

"I'm trying to convince Peeta to sing next year for the performance. He has a really beautiful voice. His dad used to sing too," Katniss offered.

"Are you coming to the performance, Peeta?" Madge asked him.

He shrugged and replied, "I think Katniss will kill me if I miss your performance. But Sunday afternoons are usually when Gale and I hang out with some other friends. I'll have to convince him to come with me. It won't be easy; he never goes to any school events unless they're mandatory."

_Gale!_ She had done so well to not think about him for the last few minutes. "See you later; have fun with your morning," Madge said as she quickly turned and went back inside her house.

Madge played the piano well and rarely doubted her playing abilities when at home, but performances in front of an audience were another story for the fifteen year old. _This_ recital was for the parents of the upper school kids. Almost all of them came regardless of whether they were from the Town or the Seam. The Town adults sat in the front half of the room, the Seam adults usually stood in the back. The music teacher only cared about impressing the Town adults so she never encouraged the kids to attend. _Shouldn't this recital be about the kids?_ Usually the kids only came to watch or listen if their friends were a part of the performance.

Madge wrung her hands together back stage. She was next and she still hadn't seen Eric. Her dad pulled her hands apart and said, "You'll hurt your pretty fingers if you keep that up." The Mayor smiled at his beautiful daughter and kissed her forehead. "Your mom is out there too; she didn't want to miss your first upper school performance. We'll leave right after your performance; I'm not sure how long she can hold up. And you know all the Town folks like to hang around afterwards and socialize. Will you be alright getting home on your own?"

Madge smiled at her dad; now she really didn't want to disappoint. Her sick mother had made the trek to the school to watch her. The Mayor continued, "Shall we celebrate at home tonight? I'll stop by the bakery and pick up all your favorites." Madge nodded resisting the urge to knot her fingers again.

Madge took a deep breath as she heard her music teacher, on the stage, say, "Now, for the last performance of the evening. I've been waiting for these two to perform together for years. Hundreds of years ago, an old artist wrote a song inspired by the mining town he grew up in. Mining has been around for thousands of years as it is one of the oldest professions. Please put your hands together for a superb duet of the song titled, "Lean on Me."

The nervous girl took a deep breath and walked out to the stage. Her eyes found Katniss and Peeta immediately in the student section. _No Gale!_ The disappointment she felt at not seeing Gale there replaced some of the nervousness. Looking like a princess, in a pretty white dress, she bowed in front of the audience; her parents waved to her. Madge smiled and sat at the piano ready to play. She waited for Eric to walk out to the stage with his guitar. Mrs. Brack, the music teacher, stuck her head through the curtain and whispered to Madge, "Just play. I can't find Eric."

_But it's supposed to be a duet. There are times when I need to pause for Eric's guitar. How am I supposed to play a duet by myself?_ With those thoughts, Madge turned to the piano and her fingers reached for the keys. She could hear the murmurs in the audience.

Madge had just played the first verse, when the audience clapped suddenly as the sound of another instrument joined the piano. _It doesn't sound like a guitar; this music sounds more like a fiddle,_ Madge thought only momentarily, but continued to play the piano. _Maybe it's still Eric; his family also makes some high-end violins._ She couldn't see the fiddler behind her and she didn't want to seem unprofessional or lose her place by turning around. Madge closed her eyes and let her fingers dance on the piano. She and Eric had never played so in sync before and their music together had never sounded so beautiful. She no longer needed to follow the notes on the sheet in front of her. It was as if her fingers were playing on their accord. Madge couldn't wait for the performance to finish so she could see who was playing with her. The passion and the power of her partner's music touched her soul. The girl in the white dress hoped she did some justice to her partner's talent.

When the song ended, Madge took a deep breath and kept her eyes closed. Just as the audience sat quietly through their performance, she too had lost herself in this beautiful duet. She heard the roar of clapping from the audience. Madge opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She stood and turned around to face her partner. It was hard to keep the shock out of her face as her blue eyes met a very intense pair of gray eyes – not another pair of blue eyes, but gray ones. She had still expected Eric since no one else would know the song or the right parts.

The Mayor's daughter was too stunned to react and her partner seemed frozen in place as well. So Mrs. Brack stepped on the stage not wanting to miss the glory. She stepped in between the two and took both their hands in each one of hers. The proud music teacher than said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Madge Undersee and…,"

"Gale Hawthorne," Madge whispered.

"And Gale Hawthorne!" Mrs. Brack raised their joined hands together and all three of them took a bow together. She led them all back stage once again so she could take a solo bow in front of the audience. _Wouldn't want to miss the chance at glory._

Madge raised her eyebrow at Gale with a hand on her hip. Gale laughed and said, "I wasn't going to come. I went to a party in the Seam and saw Eric there with his guitar - drunk!" Gale shrugged as if it was no big deal and continued, "So I picked up my fiddle from home and rescued you." He winked at her. Madge flushed thinking he was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. She eyed him head to toe and took in his signature Seam look. Dressed in light brown hunting boots, dark pants and a taupe colored button-down shirt, he looked very handsome. His olive skin looked even more tanned in those colors and the dark tousled hair was like an invitation for her fingers to run through to tame it down. The full sleeves on his shirt rolled up to just above his elbows, showcasing his muscular arms. With both of them standing up, her eyes were level with the last button that was still buttoned giving her a glimpse of a sprinkling of hair on his wide chest. Madge moved her eyes up to his eyes that looked more silver than gray and she flushed under his intense gaze on her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and looked away momentarily to gain her balance back.

When the flustered girl looked back at the handsome boy, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "Walk you home?" She nodded.

* * *

They walked towards the Mayor's mansion quietly. After a comfortable silence, Madge asked, "How did you know the song?"

"I heard you and Eric practicing yesterday. I heard you explain to Eric how it was important because a singer named Bill Withers had written this song to showcase the camaraderie between miners."

Madge could have teased him about keeping tabs on her; she could have been angry at him for "stalking" her. But she didn't tease or get angry; she was grateful for what he'd done. _Maybe we're friends, after all._

As they continued walking, she turned to him slightly and asked, "May I see it?"

Gale handed his fiddle over. She inspected it awestruck as her fingers gingerly ran over it. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," he answered easily. Gale reached over and pointed out the tree stump and said, "I found this deep in the woods and then molded it to make it uniformly round. I hollowed it out first, though so it could act as a proper sound box."

"Metal strings?" Madge asked still awed.

Gale laughed again and said, "It's actually snare wire. I use same kind of wire to…," he stepped a little closer to her closing off some space between them and lowered his voice as he finished, "…set snares out in the woods."

At Madge's confused look he explained, "I catch animals in my snares; that's how I get food for my family."

She laughed and said, "You also pick very sweet strawberries so you can sell them to my father." He nodded. So she continued, "The neck is obviously made from a tree trunk. What's this?" she asked pointing to the front end of the sound box. "It doesn't feel like anything I've touched before."

Gale's laughter roared in her ears and he said, "I should hope not. I don't think you want to know."

She raised her eyebrow in challenge and he shrugged, "If you really want to know…it's the skin of a timber rattlesnake that attacked me in the woods."

It's a good thing Gale had his hand on the fiddle because Madge almost dropped it as soon as she heard snake-skin. It was now his turn to raise his eyebrow in a challenge to see how well she'd handle this information. Madge felt nauseous thinking she had touched a dead animal's skin. She wanted to wipe her hands on her dress, but she didn't. The blonde accepted his challenge, which wasn't hard to do since she was more impressed than disgusted. He'd fought off a snake, killed it and then used its skin to make this beautiful instrument. Her eyes moved to his fingers making her think of his magical touch.

To keep her mind off his fingers, Madge picked up the bow he used to play the fiddle. "I've read about these in some of the books my dad brought me from the Capitol, but I've never seen one. Did you make this too?"

Gale nodded with a smile that told her he had a secret and it was useless to ask because he wasn't going to tell. "I won't ask, but one of these days you'll have to tell me."

"It's a deal," he said.

"I have a deal for you," Madge stopped walking and looked at him seriously. He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "How would you feel about giving me lessons on your fiddle in exchange for reading rights to my book, Pride and Prejudice?"

"Reading rights?" he questioned. "That sounds so official and business-like." Gale knew he wouldn't say no to her for anything. Their music together was the best sound his ears had ever heard. She'd poured her soul into her playing and Gale's only regret from the perfomance was not being able to see her face while she played the piano.

She flushed and replied, "Oh! I just…,"

"You just what?" he questioned with humor in his voice, reminding her that she'd asked him that same question not even a week ago.

She shoved him playfully; he pretended it hurt and they both laughed as they started walking again. Soon they reached the gate to her house. Madge unlatched the metal gate and turned back as Gale said, "See you tomorrow after school. And, Madge, pretty dress."

She liked the way her name sounded off his lips. Madge walked back to him; she stretched up on her toes, put her right hand on his left shoulder for support and quickly kissed his right cheek. "Thanks for rescuing me, Gale. See you tomorrow."

Madge went through the gate and ran towards her house. Halfway there, she turned around and called out, "Hey, Gale? There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well."

"Darcy, again?" he questioned with interest. Madge shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she turned towards her house again. She heard his laughter as he too turned around and walked towards the Seam.

* * *

**A/N: The Chinese Erhu inspired Gale's fiddle; Google it to see pictures. If you don't want to look it up: it's essentially a two-stringed bowed musical instrument with python skin at the front of the sound box. Sorry there are no pythons in the Appalachian Mountains so Gale's fiddle was made with timber rattle snake's skin – they'd be abundant in the woods surrounding District Twelve.**

**Also, recently some new pictures of Catching Fire were released. There's a very nice one of Gale sitting in a chair with a white rose in his hand; his look during the performance with Madge was inspired by that picture.**

**What do you think of Gale the Fiddler, playing a BOWED instrument and a free-spirited Katniss?**


	4. Similarities & Differences

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was having a hard time with this chapter and I finally realized why. By switching Peeta and Katniss, I realized that it really effects more than just their personalities. Peeta Everdeen is not the same person Katniss Everdeen was so Gale is different too. Katniss Mellark is not the same as Peeta Mellark so Madge is different too. Basically what it comes down to is this...I needed to explore/define their personalities and relationships before I could move on with the story. I know this is a major filler chapter, but I hope you'll indulge me because I think it's important.**

**Thank you, JohnnyStormsGirl, andinify, Dendroica and Barbarella-1980 for letting me gripe about this chapter because that's what finally helped me write it.**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**Similarities & Differences**

"So how long do you have?" Madge asked as they walked from the school towards her house.

"Not too long; a half hour, maybe," he said casually. Gale didn't miss the look of disappointment that crossed Madge's face even though she quickly covered it with a small smile. All day he hoped she wouldn't forget. It had been a long time since he hoped for anything. Having grown up in the Seam's harsh conditions, he learned early enough to not expect anything from life. He only relied on himself to make things happen in his life. _And now I'm relying on the Mayor's daughter for something?_ Gale did his best to shrug off the un-easy feeling; his excitement about finding out the story was too great. That was the only story he ever came across. In school, they were always only given books about the Capitol. If the kids wanted to read a book for entertainment, they were given a book written about one of the Hunger Games. He'd grown tired of the Capitol's propaganda. Gale never looked at a single book about the Hunger Games; only the Capitol citizens found them entertaining.

Madge led Gale inside her house; he felt strange being inside the big mansion. Usually he just sold strawberries to the Mayor or Madge at the back door; he always stood outside. He was never invited in and he had no desire to go in.

The room he stood in was big, but filled with furniture; sofas of different sizes carefully placed around the room. Several dark wood tables and glass cabinets were also set around the room. An entire wall was one big television screen with black towers next to it. Even with everything in the room, he had a feeling that if he spoke his words would echo throughout the room. _Is that why Madge is so soft-spoken?_ Madge motioned for him to sit while she disappeared down one of the hallways. Even though his school uniform was clean, he was afraid to sit on the pristine white sofas and chairs.

Only moments later, Madge walked out with a book in her hand. His excitement peaked instantly, but it fell quickly as he saw the Mayor behind Madge. Gale stood up straight; he was sure the Mayor would ask him to leave. He was sure the Mayor would be mad at Madge. Both father and daughter walked into the room while their faces gave nothing away. The Mayor stepped in front of Gale and put his hand forward to shake his hand.

Surprised, the boy from the Seam shook the Mayor's hand as he said, "Gale Hawthorne, Sir."

The Mayor laughed and said, "I know your name, son. Not much goes on in the District that I don't know about. How's your friend?"

Gale's face paled a little and he looked at Madge. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Madge smiled back at him. Seeing Gale wasn't going to answer, the Mayor said, "So you and Madge plan on reading Pride and Prejudice?" He pulled Madge to his side and draped an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Yes, sir; if it's alright with you," Gale replied respectfully. His mother had grilled respect for adults in his head ever since he was five years old.

The Mayor laughed and said, "Only if you keep your promise to teach my little princess how to play that fiddle of yours."

Surprised again, Gale nodded as Madge blushed and protested, "Dad, I'm not a little princess." The Mayor kissed his daughter's forehead and shook Gale's hand once again before he left the two of them in the big room. Gale hoped they wouldn't read in this room; he didn't feel comfortable here. He'd been pleasantly surprised at the amount of respect the Mayor showed him and the amount of freedom he gave his daughter.

Madge exhaled deeply and said, "Let's read outside; its gorgeous today." As they walked out Madge continued, "Sorry about my dad. He gets excited when I bring a _friend_ home. Usually Katniss is the only one that comes over." She finished with a cute roll of the eyes.

Gale laughed at that and asked, "Do you always tell your dad everything?" He was a little surprised that she'd told him about the book and the fiddle lessons. Gale thought her dad would've said 'no' to both, especially with him. _What kind of Town father is alright with his daughter spending time with a boy from the Seam who breaks the laws every day?_

Madge spread the blanket, she brought from inside, under a tree and explained, "My dad is pretty cool and understanding. He trusts me, but he says he can only help me and protect me properly if he knows what's going on in my life. So, yeah, I pretty much tell him everything."

Gale sat on the blanket and agreed, "I know what you mean. I always tell Ma everything because I can't protect my family if they don't know."

Madge raised an eyebrow and asked, "They know you're here to read a book with me?"

Gale laughed and pulled on Madge's hand so she'd sit, "They know I'm here with you. I wasn't sure you wanted me to tell anyone about the book so I didn't tell them that part."

"Hmmm…keeping secrets from your family for me?"

Gale playfully shoved her and she punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and smirked as he said, "You're pretty strong for someone so little."

"And don't forget it. I know just where to hit to cause the most damage," she said looking straight into his eyes without a hint of humor.

He laughed as he took the book from her hand and said, "I don't doubt it one bit." Gale ran his hand over the book. He'd never seen any books other than the ones given to them by the Capitol. _This_ book is from before the rebellion…before their lives turned to hell. _This _book was written for entertainment. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Madge relaxed back against the tree and let him take this at his pace.

Gale opened the book and started reading, "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…" He continued reading. Every now and then he looked up to see Madge sitting with her back to the tree, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. The light wind blew her golden hair around her face a bit. From time to time she absently tucked a strand behind her ear. She was beautiful; there was no denying it.

When he paused after finishing the third chapter, Madge opened her eyes and stated in a matter of fact tone, "You have such a deep voice. It's wonderful hearing you read it…much better than hearing my voice in my head." She smiled at him. When he stood up, she looked up at him and asked, "You have to go already?" Gale nodded. Madge pouted and stood up too. "Fiddle lesson tomorrow or more reading?" she asked clearly disappointed that's all the time he had for her.

"Let's go straight to my house after school. We'll pick up my fiddle and go to the meadow near my house. We can read again the day after."

She nodded and asked, "Do you want to take the book with you to read later?" His hand instinctively reached out for the book. He would have time after everyone went to sleep. He could stay up all night and probably finish the book, but then he looked up at Madge's crestfallen face and something twisted in his stomach.

"No, I don't want to take the book and risk anything happening to it. We'll just read here; I'll try to come by when I can." He was about to add if it worked for her, but the smile she gave him told him he didn't need to add that last bit. Gale took the book from her and thumbed through it. It had 315 pages and he mentally calculated that if they read every other day and longer on weekends, perhaps they could finish it in about a month. The 73rd Hunger Games were already finished; the boy from District Four had finally won. Soon school would just be reduced down to half-days for the summer. They may even be able to finish the book in less than a month.

* * *

Across town, a different couple was also sprawled out on a blanket in a meadow full of summer flowers. Katniss lay on her back while Peeta rested on his stomach, holding his body up on his elbows so he could watch the beautiful face of the most amazing girl who lay beside him. It was all still a dream come true for him. He had been in love with her since he was just five years old. Could he be so lucky that she liked him back so easily?

His mom and dad had been utterly in love and happy with each other. Peeta had always been a momma's boy; Gale often teased him that he still was. Arnica Everdeen raised her son filling his head with notions of romance and ever lasting love.

Peeta plucked a yellow dandelion and lightly traced it across Katniss' cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes. "You are beautiful," he said as he leaned down for a kiss. Katniss shifted to her side as they both deepened the kiss simultaneously and became a tangle of arms and legs. Somehow at the end of the kiss they ended up with Peeta flat on his back and Katniss' head on his chest.

Peeta rubbed her back slowly when she put her chin up on his chest and looked up at him to ask, "What's it like at home for you?"

"Things are good now. I don't think any of us are over dad, but it gets easier as time goes on. I miss him, but I can't let myself or my mom drown in depression. We both still have to go on for Prim. She needs us. Prim makes it easy though. She's really sweet and impossible to say no to. She actually looks more like your sister than mine."

Katniss laughed and said, "You realize that all the women in your life have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Peeta laughed.

Katniss pulled herself up against his shoulders and asked, "My dad was really worried about your mom when your dad died. He was afraid that she'd slip into a similar depression as she did when Maysilee…," She trailed off.

Peeta sat up bringing Katniss up with him. It was mind-blowing to think she knew more about his mother than he did. His mom had not told him much about her life before she married his father. She'd only told him that her parents disowned her after she married and never wanted anything to do with her afterwards. Intrigued, Peeta had so many questions that he didn't know where to begin. "Who's Maysilee? And what happened to her that my mom went into a depression?"

Katniss sighed and took his hand as she said, "Maysilee was Madge's aunt. She was her mom's twin sister. Maysilee, your mom and Audra (Madge's mom) were inseparable. Then when they were sixteen, Maysilee was reaped for the Quarter Quell along with Haymitch. She died in the games. My dad was close to all three of them, though he was the closest to your mom. Both your mom and Madge's mom went into a severe depression after Maysilee's death."

"I had no idea. I guess it makes sense that they were all friends. They grew up together and they were all the same age. I don't know why I never even wondered about my mom's life before she met my dad. I never knew about this connection that you, Madge and I have through our parents' friendships. Is that why you and Madge are so close?"

Katniss shrugged and said, "Partially. That's how we met, at least. Because my dad and her mom were friends…are friends. Madge is my best friend. She is an amazing friend…an amazing person. I don't know what I would do without her. You should get to know her better. Both your moms were very close growing up." Peeta briefly wondered if that was the reason Madge was always nice to him. Katniss broke into his thoughts again and asked, "So how is your mom?"

"She's better now, but she did slip into a severe depression after dad's accident. She really loved him a lot; still does. Every day when my dad left for work, he'd tell me that I was the man of the house while he was gone. I felt pretty useless for some time after his accident; I couldn't help my mom…I couldn't help Prim. My dad used to take me out into the woods with him and taught me a lot about surviving off the land. He taught me a lot about plants. A lot of plants have high healing powers so I bring them from the woods for my mom. She uses them to create medicines and salves. It helps keep her focused, gives us a small income, and it helps the people of the Seam who can't afford to see a doctor or even the apothecary in town."

"Does she miss the apothecary shop in town her family owned?" Katniss asked thoughtfully.

"I think so. She understands though. Madge's dad is a lenient Mayor, but the old Mayor would not let her keep the shop after her parents died."

"I know; my dad tried to buy it for her, but the Mayor at the time wouldn't let him." She sat up on her knees and looked at Peeta hopefully, "Hey, maybe my dad can buy it now for her. Surely Madge's dad wouldn't say no."

Peeta put up his hand and firmly said, "No! We are fine and we get by just fine the way we are."

She almost shriveled back into herself as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

Peeta hated his quick temper. He'd have to learn to rein it in around Katniss. She was almost in tears. His expression softened immediately and he said, "I'm sorry, sweetie, that came out harsh. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

She smiled at him and it still broke his heart. He pulled forward his bag and said, "I brought something for you." When she raised an eyebrow at him he pulled out a small bag and took out a flower. "See these three white petals; they are soft and creamy like your beautiful skin." He pointed lower to the plant and continued, "These tubers are the roots of the plant; blue like your eyes." Peeta kissed her eyes and pointed to the flower once again as he said, "And you see the purple middle…it's mystical like you."

Katniss kissed him happily and said, "It's the Katniss plant. I've never seen one before. Where did you find this?"

"In the woods. See the leaves of the plants? They're shaped like an arrow. So it's also called 'arrowhead', which is funny because Gale calls me an arrowhead. It's scientific name means 'belonging to an arrow'." He looked at her meaningfully and she flushed under his gaze.

Missing the meaning behind his words, Katniss frowned and asked, "That's not very nice; why does he call you an arrowhead?"

Peeta laughed louder than he had ever laughed. "Katniss, I hunt with a bow and arrows. I can kill a squirrel by hitting the arrow straight into its eyes. My aim is good that's why Gale calls me an arrowhead."

"Gale scares me. I know all the girls are practically in love with him, but he really scares me."

"What?" Now it was his turn to be astonished. "Gale is one of the kindest people I know. He's very loyal to the people he cares for. He'd do anything to help or protect the people in his life. You shouldn't be sca…"

"But he's always so sullen," she complained.

Peeta laughed again and said, "If you think he's sullen now, you should've seen him when I first met him. All he did was brood; now he's made peace with his life. Gale is happy when everyone in his life is happy. As for the sullenness, it's his protective gear…a way to keep people at bay. He won't be happy when in a year he has to go down into the mines, though."

Katniss turned to Peeta and said, "Tell me about your hunting," apparently, done talking about Gale.

For the next hour or so Peeta told her all about his hunting, his bow, Gale and his time with his dad.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Undersee," Katniss said running into the Mayor.

"Katniss, honey, why are you always in a rush? Slow down; you'll hurt yourself one day."

"Sorry. I just need to talk to Madge. Is she in her room?" The Mayor nodded and Katniss took off for the stairs at her usual breakneck speed. She barely registered the Mayor's shake of the head.

Katniss threw the door open as she burst into Madge's room. "Guess what?"

Madge stood up and took in her friend's messy hair, pink cheeks and slightly swollen lips. She rolled her eyes, "Peeta Everdeen is wonderful…I know."

"Oh, Madge. I think I'm in love. He's more than wonderful," Katniss said laying back on Madge's bed and pulling her down too. "He is the best kisser. And he brought me a Katniss today. Is there anything more romantic than that?"

"A Katniss?" the Mayor's daughter questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how they go out in the woods and come back with strawberries and squirrels and other animals?" Madge nodded. "Did you know they hunt with a bow and arrows?" Madge shook her head. "Anyway, Peeta told me all about his hunting and he promised to take me out in the woods with him. You should come with us too."

* * *

As Katniss continued to describe her date with Peeta minute-by-minute, Madge lay on her back and thought back to her time with Gale. Did she like Gale? Their time together wasn't anything like her friend's real date. Gale certainly liked to tease her. As she'd walked him to her front gate, he joked about the women from Pride and Prejudice; she'd gotten angry and then he had laughed, playfully nudged her with his shoulder and then said goodbye. Katniss was just getting back from being with Peeta; meanwhile, Gale had left her a good two hours ago.

Katniss nudged her and asked, "Are you listening?"

"Yes," she replied trying not to feel jealous of her best friend. Everything always came easy to Katniss. She had two older brothers that absolutely doted on her; Madge was an only child. Now she had a boyfriend without even trying for one. Peeta was easily one of the nicest guys in the District. And he was really good-looking too. His dark hair, tall build, gray eyes, strong frame were all very similar to Gale. Madge frowned, _why do I keep going back to Gale? We're not a couple like Peeta and Katniss._

"How was your fiddle lesson with Mr. tall-dark-handsome-and-broody?" Katniss asked sitting up a little.

"Kat! He's really nice. He saved me during the program. Eric had left me mortified all alone on that stage in front of everyone."

"Okay, so how was your fiddle lesson with Mr. tall-dark-and-handsome? Happy?" Katniss mocked.

Madge sighed exasperated and said, "We didn't have the fiddle lesson today. We're doing that tomorrow."

Katniss sat up fully and looked down at her friend, "So what did you do today?"

Madge had never lied to her friend – to her face - before, but her dad had told her to never tell anyone about the book or the _other rebellious_ activities. Those were the only secrets she had ever kept from her best friend. It was for her protection, Madge reminded herself. _Why did I tell Gale so easily about the book?_ The Mayor's daughter didn't like lying to her best friend and she flushed a little. "He just walked me home, met daddy and we briefly talked. He had to leave; he was only here for a bit."

"You're blushing, Madge." Before she could reply, Katniss stood up and said, "You have a crush on him. This is huge, Madge. You've never liked a boy before. I can't believe it, you like Gale Hawthorne."

Madge stood up and put her hand on Katniss' mouth, "Shh. I do not." Just then Madge's door opened and her mom walked in.

"Hi, mom." Madge walked to the door and helped her mom to her bed.

"What are you girls talking about so secretively in here?" Audra Undersee asked indulgently.

"Mom, you'll never believe it. Katniss is dating Peeta Everdeen," Madge offered. Katniss didn't have an open relationship with her own mother, but both girls openly shared everything with the Mayor's sick wife.

"Is that Arnica's son?" Madge nodded so her mom continued sadly, "That's nice, dear. He's a good boy. She did a good job raising him. He'll be good to you." Katniss stepped forward and hugged her friend's mother wishing she could tell her own mother this easily. But Mrs. Mellark was more concerned about social standards than her own children's happiness.

Katniss rushed off for her shift at the bakery with a promise from her best friend to join her there later. After she left, Mrs. Undersee patted the space next to her on the bed. Madge smiled, stepped forward and sat with her mom.

Audra turned to her and put her hands on Madge's face, "You are so beautiful, honey." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I saw you sitting under the tree with a boy too. Dad said it was Gale Hawthorne."

"He's just a friend, mom. We're reading Pride and Prejudice and he's going to give me lessons on the fiddle. The one he played on the stage." Audra sighed hoping someday a boy would catch her beautiful daughter's eyes too. She spent so much of her time worrying about everyone else that Madge often forgot to look out for herself. A carefree best friend was exactly what Madge needed.

* * *

"Uh, Madge? I'm Rory. Gale's younger brother." Madge turned to see a shorter – younger version of Gale standing beside her. She smiled at the boy and he continued, "Gale said to walk you home with us and he'll meet us there. He left early to-to take care of something."

Madge smiled at the two boys as a blonde hair, blue-eyed girl joined them. "Uh, this is Primrose Everdeen, Peeta's sister," Rory offered.

Madge smiled at the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Madge. Our moms were really good friends growing up."

Prim beamed back at her and they all started walking towards the Seam. She felt weird, wondering if Gale viewed the fiddle lessons as a payment for the book. _Of course he does, everything is a trade to him._ She sighed, but continued walking with the boys and Prim. They talked non-stop keeping her mind off the weirdness. Prim waved bye to them at one of the junctures and the three of them continued for just a couple more minutes.

"Hello, Miss Undersee," Gale's mother greeted her at the door.

"Please call me Madge, Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Alright, Madge, if you'll call me Hazelle," she offered kindly as she welcomed Madge into their small house. Madge expected coal dust everywhere; the house was small, but clean. It was a lot cozier than the cold mansion she lived in.

A little girl who could easily be a mini-Gale, peeked out from behind her mother and said, "Hi, I'm Posy."

Madge bent down and said, "I'm Madge."

"You're pretty," the little girl said running her fingers through Madge's hair.

"Well, I think you're even prettier than me," Madge offered honestly. The little girl had the brightest twinkle in her big gray eyes and Madge found herself falling in love with her.

"Pose, don't bother Madge. She came here for the first time; she may never come back again if you bother her," Hazelle said.

Madge waved her off and said, "It's alright; I don't mind."

Posy put a hand on her hip and asked, "Are you going to come back again?"

Madge blinked and stuttered, "I-I don't know. Your brother asked me to stop by. He's going to teach me to play on his fiddle."

"But if I ask you to come back, are you gonna?" Posy asked persistently.

"Yes, of course I will. I could never say no to someone as pretty as you."

Posy beamed up at her. Just then Gale came in the house and immediately went to his brothers to settle them down for homework. He sent Madge an apologetic smile from across the room and turned to his brothers again. He quickly helped them with some homework while Madge entertained Posy.

After a few minutes, Gale grabbed his fiddle and walked over to Madge and Posy. He took Madge's hand and said to Posy, "Hey, Pose, Ma needs you in the kitchen. She said she has something important to do and she doesn't trust the boys to do it."

Posy scrambled off Madge's lap and shouted, "I'm coming, Ma."

Gale laughed; he pulled Madge by her hand out the door. Once outside he dropped her hand and said, "Sorry about Posy. I think she misses having a girl around with three older brothers."

"She's sweet," Madge offered. "I didn't mind." Madge debated for a moment, but decided to ask. "Hey, Gale, if I ask you a question will you answer it honestly?"

He looked at her and said, "I always do."

"Are you teaching me to play the fiddle because I'm letting you read my book? I-I mean, do you feel you have to do this?"

"No. I'm giving you fiddle lessons because you asked me to teach you," he replied earnestly.

She didn't doubt his words; it was clear he was telling the truth, but it still made no sense to her. So she pushed again, "But why?"

Gale narrowed his eyes at her and asked confused, "Why what?"

She laughed and explained, "It's just that you left so quickly yesterday. And you seem like you're in a rush today. I just wanted you to know that I didn't expect you to do this as a trade for reading the book. Nor did I want to force you to spend time with me."

They reached the meadow and Madge quickly looked around. She sighed not seeing Katniss and Peeta there too. _Maybe there are lots of different meadows._ Gale stood in front of her and said, "Madge, you asked me to teach you. I wanted to teach you and that's it. As far as rushing, I'm always rushing. Between school, my homework, hunting, helping Ma around the house and helping my brothers with homework, I don't really have a lot of free time. Peeta's lucky because Prim is a perfect student. She sits down to do homework all on her own." He rolled his eyes and continued, "My brothers are not that easy. And lately, Peeta's been spending a lot of time with Katniss so I've done a lot more of the hunting on my own. I left school early today to check on some of my snares. And it's a good thing I went when I did because I caught dinner for tonight."

Madge was about to say that he didn't need to teach her today when suddenly he took a step closer and surprised her when he put a finger to her lips and said, "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't or didn't want to. So don't get all girly on me and start with your protests."

Just as he probably intended, Madge's eyes burned with anger, but they softened immediately as she heard him laughing. "So where do girls fit into that busy schedule?"

Gale had bent down to get the fiddle and bow ready for her. He turned and looked up at her as he asked, "What girls?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I've heard the rumors. Everyone's heard the rumors about you."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and asked, "Heard anything good lately?"

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. She wasn't going to tell him, but she had heard about him and Leika at the slag heap. Leika was a year ahead of Madge in school; she had long, beautiful hair with the same mysterious gray Seam eyes.

Gale took in her flushed cheeks and said, "I never kiss and tell. Just remember that most of the rumors you hear are just that…rumors!" He stood up with the fiddle in one hand and the bow in another. He didn't seem to care there were rumors floating around the school about him. And he certainly didn't care that they may not even be true. He was a conundrum to her.

Gale tied a belt around Madge's waist that he clipped the fiddle to. He handed her the fiddle and stood behind her. He brought his long arms around her from behind and put the bow in her right hand. "Hold it with an underhand grip. And use these fingers," he said pointing to her right hand, "To push the string away from the neck to create tension." With his left hand, he guided her left hand with the bow and started to move it on the string held away with the other hand. "Now, push the bow away from you on the outer string and pull it back toward you on the inner string."

Madge wasn't sure how she would ever concentrate enough to learn to play the instrument as long as Gale stood so close to her. She could feel heat radiating off his chest against her back; she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Madge swallowed as his long arms almost encompassed her. She tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach and tried extra hard to pay attention to the instrument in her hand.

Gale held her hands as he showed her how to move the bow back and forth. Slowly as she got a hang of it, he moved his hands up her arms from her wrists to her elbows. She turned her head slightly back as she asked, "Like this?"

He swallowed and stepped away. His voice was husky when he replied, "Yes, just like that."

* * *

Gale lay awake in his bed long after everyone in the house had fallen asleep. Every time he tried to sleep, images of holding Madge Undersee in his arms came to mind. He closed his eyes and saw Madge's silky golden hair caressing his face…hair that he wanted to bury his own face and fingers in. Her body had felt so little yet soft and warm in his arms; somehow she smelled like summer, fall, winter and spring all wrapped together into one. He could still smell her on his t-shirt. His mind repeated her name, _Madge._ Gale took a deep breath and reminded himself she was the Mayor's daughter. He reminded himself that he preferred girls with dark hair, olive skin and gray eyes. None of the other Town girls had ever caught his eye. In vain he tried to think of Leika and tell himself that Madge Undersee wasn't his type, but his body had betrayed him when she was in his arms and it did now too when he was just thinking of her. Gale was a teenager, but no stranger to being close to pretty girls, why now was his body acting like an adolescent's?

Finally his mind gave way to sleep, but not with thoughts of a dark-haired Leika. No, Gale Hawthorne fell asleep with a smile on his lips thinking about reading on a blanket, under a tree with a blonde-haired girl.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think...too much of a filler and boring? Do the differences in their personalities show and make sense?**


	5. Casualties

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing.**

**For the guest reviewer that pointed out that piano is a stringed instrument, thank you. I admit to not knowing much about music/instruments. I looked into it and just as I predicted, there are arguments either way. But, I've changed the wording in chapter 3 to address the issue.**

**Thank you, Dendroica & RoryFaller, for the beta - I know this one was a lot of work.**

* * *

**Casualties**

James and Audra Undersee stood inside their house at one of the windows and watched their daughter. Everything they ever did was to ensure Madge had a bright future ahead of her. James Undersee was a smart man he knew just what Snow was capable of. He knew Snow would eventually hold Madge and her happiness hostage to make James do whatever he wanted. Audra already knew what could still happen to Madge for the next three years. She'd lost her beloved twin sister to the games; she didn't want to lose her daughter too. They were both determined to change their way of life.

The Undersees worked hard to ensure a real future for Madge and the other children in their nation. James and Audra had both been working with a group of people trying to overthrow the current government. It seemed there was no limit to Snow's cruelties on the Districts. Every year more and more disgruntled citizens of the Districts joined their little group. If things continued at this pace, soon they would have a full fledge rebellion on their hands. The rebels had assembled the kindling; they just needed a spark that would light the fire. They needed a means to unite the Districts.

The Victors were leading and spreading the rebellion throughout the Districts. Some of the younger Victors were the ones most committed to the cause. It was never openly discussed, but James had a good idea why Victors like Finnick and Johanna wanted freedom from Snow. He shuddered thinking of their reasons. Perhaps it was a good thing that District Twelve didn't have a young Victor. James loved all the children in his District and wouldn't want any of them to have the same fate as Finnick and some of the others.

"I've never seen Madge as happy and carefree as she is around him," Audra said breaking into James' thoughts.

He looked out the window and saw his daughter and Gale Hawthorne reading together. Both were lying on their stomachs, shoulder-to-shoulder, with smiles on their faces. James smiled and voiced his thoughts, "He's good for her. Once the rebellion starts, I don't know what will happen to either of us. I'll feel better knowing I can leave Madge in his care if it comes to that. He's strong, smart and loyal. He can keep her safe. I've looked into his family; his mother is a kind, hard-working woman. They'll take Madge in."

Audra sighed and said, "They're just friends, James. I asked Madge and she told me, herself."

"Audie, she's only fifteen years old. Right now friendship is more than enough. I know he'll keep her safe; all we have to do is ask. I know; I've done my homework on Gale Hawthorne."

* * *

Gale closed the book with a loud, "Hmph! Who proposes while insulting the woman?"

Madge laughed and said, "Hey, I told you already. Don't pick on Darcy."

Gale rolled his eyes and asked, "What is it with you and this guy? It's like you're in love with him." Madge flushed and shoved his shoulder with hers. "That's it, isn't it? You're in love with Darcy. I would've never taken you as one to fall in love with a fictional character."

"Gale, stop it. You don't know the rest of the story. Darcy is not perfect, but he loves her. I don't want to give away anything from the book, but I don't know if anyone could love the way Darcy loves Elizabeth. When you get to the end, you'll see what I mean. There's such a quiet, intense passion in him that I don't know how anyone couldn't fall in love with him."

"Who would've thought? Smart, sensible Madge Undersee in love with an arrogant, conceited and selfish man. So _this_ is your type. Now I know why no one in District Twelve has ever caught your eye."

The blonde sat up and grabbed the book out of his hand. "You're not reading if you're going to make fun of Darcy," she said with determination.

Gale turned around so he was lying on his back. He smiled sweetly and said, "Actually I was making fun of you and your choice in men." Madge rolled her eyes and turned her face away from him. He continued to goad her, "So like I said I don't know if you'll find anyone in District Twelve like that. But I bet someone from District One or Two would fit the bill. Maybe even that guy from Four. What's his name?"

"Finnick Odair?" Madge questioned turning back to him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, Finnick; he seems arrogant enough. I bet your dad could set it up for you. Though I think he prefers the Capitol women."

She narrowed her eyes at him again and asked, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Awe, Madge, did I upset you?"

She stood up and said, "I'm going inside. See you tomorrow."

He stood up quickly and grabbed her hand and said, "Alright, I'm sorry. It's so easy to mess with you and you just want to take all the fun away from me."

"Gale!" she warned.

"Seriously, I'm done. I promise. I'll behave. Walk me to the gate?"

"You're terrible, you know that?" she said as they walked towards her front gate. Gale laughed and bid her farewell until tomorrow when they would go to his house for fiddle lessons.

They had traded off days at each other's house for a month now. One day at hers for reading the book and the next at his for the fiddle lessons. Gale found that his family liked Madge and she too enjoyed being around them so they started having the fiddle lessons at his house instead of the meadow. Rory and Vick had learned a bit along with Madge.

The reading was coming along slowly. Originally Gale thought they would be done reading the book by now, but as they read, they got into deep discussions and even debates about the storyline and the characters. He and Madge were alike in so many ways yet they were different too. He thoroughly enjoyed debates with Madge; a part of him hoped it would take years to finish reading the book.

It had been difficult at first, but Gale willed his brain to remember Madge was the Mayor's daughter. He was lucky her parents trusted her enough to let them spend time together. He wasn't going to push his luck wanting more with Madge. She had become an important part of his life and he wasn't willing to risk losing her. If he could only have her as a friend in his life then he'd settle for that. He knew he didn't really have anything to offer Madge and he would protect her from himself. Even if she wouldn't think he had nothing to give her, he was sure her father would. He had seen her parents watch them out of the window often; he'd even heard the Mayor quietly enquire about him from his teachers. He was aware the Mayor was keeping tabs on him. It didn't upset him; he couldn't blame the Mayor. Madge was a wonderful girl and how could he fault her father for looking out for her? Gale himself looked out for her. She was strong and smart, but more idealistic than realistic. In this they were opposites; he was a realist.

Lost in thoughts of Madge and the book, Gale made his way into the woods. He walked his usual snare-run and decided to fish afterwards. It had been more work on him ever since Peeta started dating Katniss, but he would certainly take the extra work to make his friend happy. Gale didn't know Katniss well; he just knew Peeta thought she was _perfect_. To him, she seemed like a typical Town girl. But Gale had been wrong about Madge, maybe he was wrong about Katniss too. He wondered if Katniss would ever figure out that Peeta didn't have the kind of free time she wanted from him. He would carry Peeta's load forever if his friend asked him to, but Gale sincerely hoped that soon Katniss and Peeta would reach the comfort level in their relationship where Peeta could pay more attention to hunting. Sure, he and Madge were not a couple, but he was forever grateful to Madge for not expecting more than he could give her.

Gale hadn't been out with a girl for a while. He convinced himself it was because of time restraints and not any other reasons.

"Wow, you're on a roll today," Peeta commented looking down at Gale's haul of a rabbit, two squirrels and several fish.

"Someone's gotta keep two families fed and alive," Gale joked. He knew his friend would take it as a joke and not take offense to it.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd see the sacrifice I'm making in staying away from the woods to make sure you knew how to survive on your own if it ever came to it," Peeta said with a straight face.

"I'll have way more slips than you next year. If anything you need to learn to keep two families fed on your own." They had the un-spoken promise that if anything happened to either of them, the other would support both families.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore," Peeta said. Gale shrugged; funny - no, but true - yes. "How's Madge?" Peeta asked changing the topic.

Gale laughed and said, "Alright, go ahead and tell me. What's up with you and Katniss? I know you don't really want to talk about Madge."

Peeta laughed sheepishly and said, "I told Katniss I loved her and she told me the same back."

Gale patted his back and said, "That's great, Peeta. I'm happy for you." He walked around his friend to get a good look at him and continued, "Why do you not look happy, then?"

Peeta took a deep breath and said, "I've been having nightmares. Kat and I were talking about them and that's how the 'I love you's' even came up."

Gale looked thoughtfully at his friend; he knew Peeta well enough to know the cause of his nightmares. Anger flared inside him and his hands formed a fist without any further thought. Gale opened his hand and took a deep breath, "This is our world. We can't avoid it. If there was anything I could do, I would. I have one more year left; I won't let her go in on her own. I love her like a sister too."

Peeta sighed and said, "I know. I have three more years left. And then I won't have a way to protect her after that. I always make a big deal on Prim's birthdays and now she'll be twelve years old in two days and I can't find it in me to celebrate this birthday."

"I know. Rory will be twelve in a few months too. I've thought that maybe we're wrong about protecting them from the woods. Every day it gets closer to Rory's twelfth birthday, I keep thinking I need to bring him out here. I need to teach him survival skills. I can't keep him safe from the games. I only have one more year left."

Peeta looked up at Gale and said, "I promise you he won't have to go in for the next three years. You know I'll volunteer for him. But you're right; we should start bringing him out. Prim won't kill anything. She knows a lot about plants already. If her name gets picked, I'll volunteer to go in with her and I'll make sure she comes home alive."

Gale patted his shoulder again and said, "Don't talk like that. Rory and Prim will never have to take out tesserae; we'll make sure of that."

Peeta looked towards the District and said, "I was feeling down about Prim's upcoming birthday. When I told Katniss the reason, she said that she would volunteer for Prim as long as I promised to not go in with her. That's how much she loves me."

Katniss went up several notches in Gale's estimation. If he was honest with himself, he would've never expected that from her. Even most siblings didn't volunteer for each other; he and Peeta were different in that sense. Peeta broke into his thoughts and said, "Of course, I would never let her do that, but I was thinking that she still has three reapings left. I should bring her out here too. Katniss is really strong, but she doesn't know anything about survival or using any kind of weapon. I could teach her to use the bow."

Peeta seemed too troubled for Gale to say anything practical so he kept quiet, but Gale knew it was not a good idea to start bringing people out into the woods.

* * *

Though Peeta stayed melancholy up until Prim's birthday, he did set aside his gloomy mood and wished his sister a 'Happy Birthday' with a smile. Like always he carried her on his back throughout the house like his father used to do and she laughed out loud as she'd always done. The Hawthornes, Katniss and Madge came to the party. Peeta hadn't spent much time around Madge and it surprised him, when he learned from Prim, that she saw her often at the Hawthornes', who adored the Mayor's daughter.

"You always hang back at a party, Undersee?" Gale asked nudging her shoulder with his own.

She smiled shyly and said, "I don't know everyone as well. Just trying to stay out-of-the-way."

"That's crazy, Madge. The only person you don't know is Peeta's mom and you are the one that told me she was really good friends with your mom. I bet she considers you practically family." Gale took her hand and pulled her in the middle of the room. Posy climbed into her lap immediately and untied the ribbon in Madge's hair.

"Pose, you can't do that to Madge every time," Hazelle scolded her youngest. Posy adored the pretty ribbons Madge wore in her hair.

Madge waved it off and said, "That's alright." She took the ribbon from Posy's hand and tied a pretty bow with it in the little girl's dark hair. Madge leaned down and whispered in Posy's ear, "It looks prettier in your hair than mine. Don't let Gale bring this one back to me." Posy kissed her cheek and ran off to play with Prim's goat followed closely by Rory, Vick and Prim.

"I heard that," Gale said startling Madge from behind the sofa. She shrugged. She always "forgot" her ribbons at the Hawthornes' for Posy, but Gale always took them back to her the next day.

"Posy's adorable," Katniss said, sitting down next to Madge and running her fingers through her friend's hair to straighten the marks left by the ribbon. Katniss looked up at Gale and smiled awkwardly. He still didn't know what to make of her. Peeta and Madge loved her and he knew he should get to know her, but he couldn't imagine what they'd possibly have in common.

Both his mom and Mrs. Everdeen were in the kitchen getting dinner together and Gale briefly debated going in there, but Peeta said they had it under control. He motioned for Gale to take a seat on the floor next to him. Peeta turned to Madge and asked, "So I hear you're going to play the fiddle for us tonight?"

"What? No, where did you hear that?" Madge said shocked.

"Kat told me. She said you've made great progress and she really wants to hear you."

Madge turned to her friend disapprovingly. Katniss laughed and said, "Please? When else would I hear you play it?"

Gale had brought the fiddle with him since he and Peeta always performed together on their siblings' birthdays. Usually Peeta sang while Gale played the fiddle. "I'll sing the song if you want to play something?" Peeta offered Madge. He was too easy-going and it was hard to not get along with him.

Madge laughed and said, "You and Katniss really belong together. You're probably the two nicest people in the District. Does anyone ever say no to you?"

Peeta pulled Katniss into his lap playfully as he replied, "I don't know, but I don't ever say no to her." He finished nuzzling her neck. Gale looked at Madge awkwardly for a moment; seeing her pink cheeks, he stood up to go gather the kids from outside.

Peeta quickly got everyone settled so he and Madge could do a little performance. Gale had taught her a song that everyone in the Seam knew. Madge began to play and Peeta accompanied her by singing along.

Gale sat awed at how well she played; only making a few minor mistakes. Everyone clapped and praised her when the song ended. Madge shyly admitted, "It wasn't as powerful as when Gale plays it, but he's been a good teacher." Gale might have commented if he hadn't been so touched by her music or if he didn't know his mother's eyes were on him for his reaction.

Dinner was delicious as Gale and Peeta worked extra hard to have a special meal for birthdays. Both families always ate together to celebrate all their birthdays. Tonight they had vegetable stew with Katniss tubers and wild mushrooms, freshly caught fish that Peeta and Gale cooked on an open fire and bread made of their tesserae grain. Both Katniss and Madge commented on this being one of their most favorite meals; neither of them had even seen a mushroom before.

Since wild mushrooms grew in abundant in the spring and summer, Gale wondered if that could be another thing he could trade. They had a lot of natural flavor; _why had I never thought of that before?_ Gale looked up at Peeta who shrugged, apparently having the same thought.

Rory piped in, "Madge, I've told you to stay for dinner on fish nights. Remember this next time I tell you we're having fish." Gale smiled indulgently at his brother; it never ceased to amaze him how easily everyone in his family befriended Madge.

As her birthday gift to Prim, Katniss baked a cake and decorated it herself with pink and yellow primroses. Prim's smile was as bright as the sun when she hugged Katniss to thank her. Peeta's eyes never strayed too far off Katniss' face; he was smitten with her.

Hazelle crocheted a light green sweater with a couple of pink primroses on it as a birthday gift from the Hawthornes'. Gale had traded a clean killed rabbit's fur for enough thread for the sweater. Madge brought her a pink ribbon for her hair that matched the sweater perfectly. It was a fun night, though a little awkward for Madge and Gale at times. Peeta and Gale kept all thoughts of reapings out of their heads just for the day. They had plenty of time to worry about it later.

At the end of the night, Mrs. Everdeen hugged both girls warmly. With tears in her eyes, she whispered to Madge in parting, "You look so much like May. You're welcome here anytime and please give your mom my well wishes."

Peeta stayed back with Prim so Gale walked both girls home. As they were walking, Gale realized that he didn't like sharing Madge with anyone else other than his family. The girls talked about this-and-that and for the most part Gale just walked along, lost in his own thoughts. Every now and then Madge looked up at him probably to make sure he wasn't bored. Mentally, he made a note to ask Madge more about Katniss so he could at least make an effort to get to know his friend's girl. Gale had no doubts that Katniss was equally uncomfortable around him. He realized that the way they were walking, Madge's house would come before Katniss'. Deliberately he steered them the long way so they'd reach the bakery first. The Mellarks all lived above the bakery.

After dropping off Katniss, Gale exhaled, all tension draining away from his body. He didn't necessarily have anything in particular to talk to Madge about, but it was nice knowing it was just the two of them. They walked on in silence and stopped at the metal gate that marked her house. Gale wrapped his left hand around one of the metal bars and turned to Madge. His breath caught in his throat as she looked heavenly draped in moonlight. Her hair, her face…her entire body seemed to glow as if she was the moon.

"You're really quiet tonight," Madge said breaking into his thoughts. When he didn't answer immediately, she continued, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged, shaking himself away from thoughts of her beauty. "Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry I wasn't great company."

"You're worried about Rory turning twelve," she stated. It wasn't a question; just an observation.

Gale looked at her and wished they could have what Peeta and Katniss had together. "You know me so well." No one had ever understood him the way she did. His fingers itched to touch her glowing skin. He could see himself running a finger down her cheek and back into her hair.

"You played beautifully today…better than I've ever played," he said. His right hand reached up on its own accord and at the last-minute Gale turned it away from her cheek and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. If he touched her skin, he'd want to taste her. A kiss was not in the plans.

Madge blushed prettily and before Gale lost the little control he was maintaining, he pushed himself off the metal gate and said, "Good night, Madge. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Madge was too keyed up after she came in. She realized that she had been so distracted by him that she didn't even thank him for the compliment. Gale had looked even more handsome in the moonlight. His gray eyes looked silver and for the first time she'd given thought to actually kissing him. They were friends and she knew she wasn't his type. Gale had only ever dated girls from the Seam. The rumors about him continued at school so she could only guess that he looked at her as just a friend. They had a great friendship; she wouldn't do anything to ruin that. And if she was honest with herself, she really didn't know how she felt about him. She cared for him; she thought he was very handsome, but did that mean she had feelings for him?

"Dad, is it okay if I go to Katniss' to spend the night?" Madge asked walking into her father's study.

"Honey, it's already late and didn't you just spend the evening with her?"

"Please?" she pleaded with a sweet look that she knew her father couldn't say no to.

He laughed and said, "Alright, get your stuff together and I'll walk you over."

Madge kissed her father's cheek and said, "You're the best, dad. I love you." She ran up to her room to quickly throw a few things into a bag.

Mrs. Mellark opened the door irritated at the late night knocking, but it quickly turned into a smile at seeing the Mayor at her door. Madge resisted the urge to roll her eyes. At least she knew she was always welcomed at her best friend's house. Mrs. Mellark whole heartedly approved of Katniss' friendship with the Mayor's daughter. In fact, she loved to tell her friends, '_Katniss practically lives at the Mayor's mansion. She and Madge are like sisters. The Mayor loves Katniss like a daughter.'_

When Madge opened the door to Katniss' room, her friend looked up surprised, but smiled immediately. "I'm so glad you came over. I was just debating asking one of my brothers to walk me over to your house."

Madge set her bag down and joined Katniss on the bed. "What's wrong?" Katniss narrowed her eyes at Madge and asked.

"I don't know. I just feel so weird. When Gale and I reached my gate, I had this urge to kiss him. Isn't that weird? I mean we spend time together every day playing the piano or the fiddle. I've never wanted to do it before. Sometimes when he's close to me, I get butterflies in my stomach, but I've never had the urge to kiss him before." Madge wrote off the butterflies in her stomach to just being close to a boy…not specifically Gale. She'd never had a boyfriend and she didn't have any male friends other than Gale.

Katniss wrinkled her nose and asked, "You like Gale?"

"I don't know. Do I? Maybe it was just because it was dark. I've only spent time with him during the day. Or maybe it was because he walked me home after a party and it seemed like a date. Or maybe it was because you and Peeta were all over each other."

Katniss feigned offense and clarified, "We were not! He only kissed me that one time before you played. And you sound like you're making excuses. I think you like Gale." She turned to Madge with a sly look and asked, "Is he different around you?"

"What do you mean different?" Madge asked.

"You know…I mean is he not as broodish around you?"

Madge laughed and said, "He's not broodish at all. You really should get to know him. He's really nice. You should see him around Posy or even around Vick and Rory. He worries for them all the time and it's really sweet the way he helps his mom out with everything."

"But what about you?"

"He's really sweet around me too. Well, he likes to tease me and make me angry, but I think he just does that for fun."

"I can't imagine Gale teasing someone for fun; he's always so intense. I don't even know how to act around him. I know Peeta thinks really highly of him, but tonight was awkward with him around," Katniss offered honestly.

Madge laughed thinking about how awkward Gale feels around Katniss too. Then her thoughts turned to how much he goads her about liking Darcy. She couldn't tell her friend about that. Madge had told Katniss that she was teaching Gale the piano instead of telling her about the forbidden book they were reading together. Katniss usually spent that time with Peeta so her little lie had never caused a problem.

* * *

Gale didn't like what he was about to say. It sounded wrong to even think it, but he had to put his family first. It had been a couple of days since Prim's birthday party and Peeta had talked non-stop about bringing Katniss out to woods to teach her survival skills. "Peeta, we can't just start bringing people out here. If the peacekeepers catch wind that we're bringing others out here to teach them survival skills, what do you think they'll do?"

Peeta sighed, "I know. Right now they look the other way because we bring them back animals for trade. I've thought about it. But I love Katniss and I can't think about protecting Prim and not Katniss."

Gale took a deep breath; he understood his friend. He felt bad for even suggesting it, but he knew it was a bad idea to bring others out to the woods. He wanted to bring Rory out here just like his father had brought him out here. His family was alive because of it. How could he fault his friend for wanting to protect his loved ones as Gale wanted to do with his own?

"Gale, I understand where you're coming from. I really do, but…,"

Gale patted him on his shoulder and said, "Let's think about it." He hated the situation. Why was life always throwing one difficulty after another their way? He wouldn't fight Peeta on it and it wasn't like Gale had any more rights to the woods than his friend.

When Gale went home, he saw Prim playing with Posy. He hated himself in that moment; he could see Katniss or Madge in Prim. _How can I stop Peeta from helping those he loves?_ His rational still stood though. They couldn't start taking people out in the woods.

Frustrated, that evening Gale went to the Hob to play cards. Peeta wasn't one for cards, but a game of cards with the drunks in the Hob was something he immensely enjoyed. It was the only time he indulged in drinking white liquor himself.

While playing, Gale heard a commotion on the other end of the building, but ignored it. Someone or other was always getting into a fight here. Most of the people didn't have much to gamble with; tonight the four players put their money together towards a bottle of white liquor. It would be a winner-takes-all game. It was no surprise when Gale was the final winner. He took one swig from the bottle he'd just won when Greasy Sae stopped him to talk about what she needed from the woods for their next trade.

She gave him a disapproving look when he took his third swig and he immediately put the bottle away. The Hob cleared out quickly as he finished discussing their trade. He could always count on her to buy anything he brought back from the woods. When Gale stepped out into the now-dark cool night, he heard muffling sounds from the side of the building. He thought momentarily to check out the sound, but then decided against it. Rationally, he should keep walking – it was late, he was alone and he'd been drinking. This was not the right time to get involved with the wrong kind of people. Gale had just taken a few steps away when he heard a muffled female voice, "Stop! Help!"

He turned around. He couldn't walk away now; his father raised him to never leave a woman in distress. Gale quickly rounded around the edge of the building and saw the three men he'd just played cards with. "Get out of here, kid," one of them said stepping in front of the other two guys and their victim.

"No! Whoever you have with you does not want your company. Let her go and we can all walk away from this," Gale stated. When none of them moved, he offered, "Here's the bottle of liquor I won. You can have it back; let the girl go. I don't want any trouble, but I'm not leaving without her."

Another guy stepped out. Gale knew him better; he lived only a few houses down from them. Gale sighed and said, "Lenny, don't do this. Go home to your family. Let her go."

Lenny said, "Gale, this doesn't concern…"

Lenny didn't get to finish because a blonde head stuck out and cried out, "Gale, help me, please. Don't leave me here."

He knew this voice; his anger spurred and he said, "Let. Her. Go. Now!" He was so angry that he didn't even wait to hear their response. A need to protect her took over him and without prompt he stepped closer to Lenny and punched him in the face. "Do you know who she is? Her father will have so many peacekeepers down your throat that no one will even be able to identify your body."

Blood flowed out of Lenny's nose and he held the other two back as he said, "Let's get out of here. She's not worth the trouble." Surprisingly, the other two followed after they snagged the liquor out of his hands. Gale sighed with relief. He looked at the blonde who stood with her arms crossed across her chest holding her tattered shirt together. He turned around, unbuttoned his shirt and handed it back to her. He heard her low sobs and it angered him that three adult men tried to force themselves on such a young girl. She was just fifteen years old.

Gale turned around after giving her a moment to put on his shirt. He took in her messy blonde hair and her blotchy pale cheeks with tears running down; she looked so small and vulnerable in his long shirt. Slowly he took a step closer to her not wanting to scare her any more than she already was.

She looked back at him with wild eyes. He put his hands up in the air and said, "It's me, Gale. I want to help you." He wasn't sure if he too scared her; she just looked back at him with wild eyes. Shock was starting to settle in and he was at a loss on what to do. He wished his mother was here.

Gale took one step closer to the blonde and recognition flooded in her eyes. She closed her eyes momentarily and crashed into his chest as she put her arms around him and cried into his t-shirt. Gale immediately put his arms around her and asked, "Katniss, what were you doing out here so late, by yourself?"

In response, she just hugged him tighter and cried harder. Gale sighed; this wasn't the time to ask her such questions. Peeta would know how to ask and help her. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked her. She shook her head into his chest. He tried a different tack, "To Madge's house?"

Katniss pushed back from his embrace a little and cried, "No! I can't let her see me like this. I don't want to upset her; Madge takes everything to heart."

"How about Peeta's house? His mom can check over you also if you go there," Gale offered.

Panic rose in her eyes as she said, "No, please. Not Peeta. I can't let him see me like this. Please."

"He loves you, Katniss. He won't judge you; he'll help you."

She started crying harder and pleaded, "Please, Gale. Please don't take me to Peeta's house. I can't let him see me…I can't, please."

Her sobs turned into hysterics. She hiccupped uncontrollably and he pulled her back to him again. "Will you come back to my house?" She looked up at him and he stuttered, "I don't know what to do. Maybe you can talk to my mom. She'll help you." Katniss nodded.

Thankfully everyone was asleep so Gale sat Katniss on the sofa and went into his mother's room. Quietly, he lifted Posy from the bed; he carried her into the other room and laid her in-between Rory and Vick. He woke up his mom and quickly explained the situation to her. Hazelle walked out to the girl shaking on the sofa and enveloped her in a hug. Katniss clung to his mother as if she was her lifeline. Hazelle walked Katniss back to her bedroom.

Gale paced until his mother came out and said, "She's shook up, but alright otherwise. They didn't touch her; you got there just in time. She has a couple of bruises on her upper arms probably from where they grabbed her. She wants to stay here and she absolutely refuses to tell anyone about what happened."

"But, Ma, how can she stay here? We have to let her family know or Peeta, at least," Gale tried to reason with his mother.

"Honey, she's scared and ashamed. She's still partly in shock. Now's not the time to make her see reason. You can't make her tell Peeta; that's something she needs to work out later when she can think about it rationally." Hazelle paused for a moment and looked into Gale's eyes as she asked, "Maybe you should ask Madge for help."

"Madge?" he asked shocked. "No." He didn't want to involve Madge – not after what Katniss said. He wanted to protect her pure heart and mind from such realities of life.

"Katniss and Madge are friends right? Katniss is in no shape to go anywhere. We need to let someone know that she's safe." Hazelle explained.

Dread crossed his mind and his mom answered the question before he could ask it, "She doesn't want to tell anyone. It's not your place or mine to decide for Katniss. All we can do is support her in this difficult time." Gale sighed with relief; he didn't want to tell her. Madge, so kind and idealistic, had probably never even given thought to such kinds of attacks. He wanted to keep her sheltered from such things.

Gale nodded and headed out the door. Hazelle called out to him, "Gale, see if you can get some clothes for Katniss too? What she's wearing is ruined." The entire way to Madge's house, he thought about what he would say to Madge or how he would ask for her help without telling her too much. It was late by the time he reached her house; all the windows were dark. Gale had been up to Madge's room once when she gave him the tour of the house. He knew one of her windows faced the backyard. He walked around the back and threw a couple of pebbles at her window. A few minutes later, a light came on and he hoped he had the right window. He sighed with relief when Madge popped her beautiful blonde head out and a smile spread on his face even under the circumstances. Even in the dark, he could make out her messy hair and bare shoulders.

"Gale? What are you doing here; its past midnight?" she asked.

"Can you come down? It's important," he asked.

Only a couple of minutes later, Madge walked out the back door dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Is everything alright?"

He lifted his eyes to meet hers and said, "I need your help."

"Of course. What's wrong?"

He still hadn't figured out how much to tell Madge. Hazelle and Gale were practical; they had to be when survival was most important to them. Without any conscious thought, their minds automatically spun to form contingency plans at first sight of a catastrophe. Hazelle had practically pointed out that Katniss needed clothes and he stated the other practical thought that would address Katniss' immediate needs, "Can you call Katniss' house in the morning to tell her mom she spent the night with you and that she's not feeling well?"

"Why?" Madge asked surprised. When Gale didn't answer, she prodded, "Is she with Peeta?" He shook his head. Confused, Madge asked, "Is she alright?"

Gale despised lying, but he would do it to protect Madge. He quickly said, "Yes." If his eyes hadn't been focused on the ground he may have caught the hurt look on Madge's face.

"Okay," she said sounding tired. Gale sighed having that out-of-the-way, happy she trusted him enough to not ask any questions.

"Can I also get some clothes for Katniss?" he asked matter-of-factly. His mother was right Katniss would need something to change into. If her cover was spending the night at Madge's house then it would be better for her to go home in Madge's clothes and not clothes from the Seam.

He looked up when he felt a soft material touch his hands. She had taken off the sweatshirt and pants she was wearing. His eyes followed the line of her arm holding out the clothes and down the rest of her body. She must have put those on to come out to see him, because Madge was now left in a knee-length nightgown that showed more of her skin than he'd ever seen. The mesmerized young man was speechless.

Through gritted teeth, Madge asked, "Anything else?" He flushed immediately; feeling bad about her irritation at his ogling. He took the clothes from Madge's hands and turned around quickly before he lost control and took her in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered as he walked away. Gale was around the house before the hurt look on her face registered in his mind. He furrowed his brow and turned around to ask her about it. Their eyes met when he turned around and a few tears fell out of hers. Immediately, he quickened his pace to get to her. She turned around and ran inside the house. He stood there unsure of what to make of her actions; the only thing that came to his mind was, _she is afraid of me._ He wondered if she could smell the liquor on his breath. Ashamed of himself and not wanting to startle her anymore, he turned around and went home.

* * *

**A/N: Whew that was long! I couldn't help myself from bringing in some Gale/Madge/Katniss tension...;-). What do you think?**


	6. Scattered Emotions

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the amazing response to the last chapter.**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**Scattered Emotions**

Gale's back ached from sleeping on the too-small sofa. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the look on Madge's face and he had a hard time shaking it off. For the hundredth time he wondered what he could have done differently last night before he left. He'd frightened her and he hated himself for that. "The boys already left for school and I sent Posy over to play with her friend, Rose, down the street," Hazelle said as she saw Gale stir.

"What time is it?" he asked tiredly. Last night was both emotionally and physically taxing on him; he had a killer headache to prove it.

Before Hazelle could answer, they heard the door to the bedroom open. Katniss stepped out in Madge's clothes. Gale's stomach twisted at the sight of her in those clothes and the sad look on her face.

He went to her and asked, "How do you feel?"

Katniss gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you. I'm sorry about last night."

Gale motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs at their dining table. Katniss sat and Hazelle put some tea in front of her, "Drink this, honey; you need to get something in your stomach."

Tears streamed down her face and Gale asked, "Do you want to go see Mrs. Everdeen?" Seeing panic in her eyes he added, "Peeta and Prim will be at school by now."

She shook her head and said, "No, I'm alright. They didn't hurt me. Thank you."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want, but what were you doing at the Hob so late by yourself?"

Katniss took a deep breath and said, "Being stupid. I wanted to get something for Peeta for our anniversary. His dad's leather hunting jacket is cracking in some places. You know how much that jacket means to him. He had mentioned to me that one of the vendors at the Hob had some oil that would help and that he was saving up. So I saved money from my shifts at the bakery and I was going to buy the oil for him."

"At night? By yourself?" Gale asked incredulously. _Was she really that naïve or plain stupid?_

"I waited till everyone in my house fell asleep so I could sneak out. I didn't want to go during the day, afraid that someone might recognize me. Peeta always talks about the Hob as if it's a second home to him so I didn't think it would be a dangerous place. I didn't even know about it until he told me." She saw the look on his face and continued, "I know it was stupid, Gale. I should've just come to you instead of going there by myself. I know you think I'm an irresponsible, naïve girl and I won't argue with you." Katniss stood up and turned away from him.

_If I had made an effort to get to know her better, then she would've come to me for help and this wouldn't have happened to her. _He softened immediately. Gale stood up too and said, "You're not stupid or irresponsible. You're a very caring person, Katniss Mellark. I can see how much you love Peeta."

Hazelle patted her back and added, "Honey, you don't have anything to be ashamed of. Those men were wrong to attack you. You're lucky that Gale happened to be there, but you should talk to someone about it. Keeping it inside you isn't going to help. You should at least tell your mother."

Katniss wiped her tears and said, "I just want to go home."

On the walk to Town, Gale tried to convince Katniss to talk to Peeta. It broke his heart to hear the girl tell him that she could not talk to her mother about these things. He had the best mother in the world, so he couldn't imagine anything different. Luckily her father was at the bakery alone and Katniss quickly explained that she didn't feel well so Gale walked her home from school. She thanked Gale and disappeared up the steps before her dad could ask any questions. Gale went home instead of going to school; he still had a headache.

"Are you alright, Gale?" Hazelle asked sitting down next to her son who looked more defeated than she'd seen him in years. When he didn't answer immediately, she continued, "You did a good thing last night. I know it puts you in a difficult place with Peeta, but you know that in the end he will appreciate anything you do for Katniss."

"I was actually thinking about Madge," he finally responded.

"Madge, why?" Hazelle asked surprised.

Gale took a deep breath and said, "I think I may have scared her last night. It was the middle of the night and we were all alone in her back yard. I'm sure she could smell the liquor on my breath. After she gave me the clothes for Katniss, she quickly ran back inside her house. I think I scared her. Maybe she thought I may take advantage of her."

"I've told you about drinking at the Hob," Hazelle said disapprovingly.

"Ma, I promise I only had a bit. You saw me; I wasn't drunk," he defended himself.

Hazelle sighed and patted his arm, "Honey, Madge is your friend. I'm sure she wasn't really scared of you. You heard Katniss; the girls in Town are extremely sheltered. Katniss didn't even consider the dangers of going into a Black Market after dark. She just accepted Peeta's approval of the Hob. But you also saw how big her heart is. She did it for Peeta. Madge has probably been sheltered even more than Katniss. But she has a big heart and she's smart. When she's had time to think about it, I'm sure Madge will realize she doesn't need to be afraid of you."

"I hope so," he said resigned.

Hazelle ran her hand through his hair and face as she said, "Sometimes I worry about your friendship with Madge. She's the Mayor's daughter. Do you like her, Gale?"

He shook his head before she even finished her words, "I can't like her, Ma. I have nothing to offer her and she knows that. We're friends and we'll stay friends."

* * *

"Hey, Madge," Peeta called out to her.

"Hi, Peeta," she said with a smile.

"Hey, have you seen Katniss? I didn't see her all day."

Madge hesitated for a bit and then answered, "She wasn't feeling well this morning. I'm going to check on her now."

"I'll go with you," Peeta said with an easy smile.

Mr. Mellark informed them both, "Don't worry, kids. She'll be fine. I think she just has a light fever. She didn't feel well so she came home early from school. Your friend, Gale, walked her home because she felt faint."

Madge offered to go up and check on her but Mr. Mellark waved her off stating, "She's tired, Madge. She asked to just be left alone so she could sleep. She said she didn't get much sleep at your house last night." He raised an eyebrow at the blonde indicating his disapproval of the two of them staying up on a school night.

Madge apologized and Peeta thanked him politely. Mr. Mellark knew and approved of Katniss' relationship with Peeta. His wife still didn't know. Since Katniss needed rest, Peeta went straight to the woods after school.

"You're here early?" Gale questioned.

"Katniss is sick. Thanks for walking her home earlier," Peeta said grabbing his bow from the tree.

"Did you see her?" Gale asked concerned. Peeta shook his head and the two continued with their hunting and gathering.

As they walked back into the District, Gale turned to Peeta and said, "I think you were right. Everyone should know how to protect themselves. I'm alright if you want to take Katniss out in the woods. Maybe you can take her in the woods and teach her survival skills without pointing out that's what you're doing."

Peeta hugged Gale and thanked him for his blessing. He didn't need it, but he trusted Gale and it was nice to have it. Peeta briefly wondered what changed Gale's mind, but didn't give it too much thought. He couldn't wait to tell Katniss and he now knew exactly what to do for their one month anniversary. He just had to get her out in the woods once before the date.

The next day, Katniss didn't come to school and once again Peeta went to the bakery after school. Just like the day before Mr. Mellark told him that she didn't feel well. Deflated, he left a note for Katniss with her dad.

* * *

"She's still not feeling well," Peeta said to Madge as he bumped into her walking out of the bakery.

Madge smiled and said, "I'll go up and check on her."

Just like yesterday, Mr. Mellark also told Madge not to worry and let Katniss recover. Madge sighed and walked towards her house. What else could she do? Gale hadn't come to her house yesterday; today was her day to go to his house. She looked for him outside the school, but didn't see him. Rory or Vick didn't come by to find her either. So she'd given up and walked to the bakery instead.

The contradictory thoughts and feelings confused her to no end. Once she thought about it she didn't think Gale and Katniss would cheat on Peeta; neither was the kind to do something so despicable. But they were both avoiding her; as far as she could tell Katniss was also avoiding Peeta. Her best friend had never avoided her before; even through sickness they had at least spoken to each other. When they were younger, they used to send notes back and forth to each other if one or the other was sick. Now there was nothing but silence from Katniss.

She didn't know what to make of Gale. Madge wasn't Gale's girlfriend, but for several weeks, they had spent the hour immediately after school together. She tried to justify in her head that even if something was going on between Gale and Katniss it shouldn't hurt her. While they were wrong to cheat on Peeta, they weren't doing anything wrong by her. She and Gale were just friends and he certainly didn't owe her any explanations of his time with other girls.

Lost in her conflicting thoughts, Madge finally made it home. She didn't feel like doing homework or playing on the piano so she headed out back to sit in the warm summer day. Just as she went outside, she saw Gale and Posy walking up towards her.

The three-year old, wriggled out of her brother's arms and ran for Madge. The blonde picked her up and laughed at Posy's familiar greeting as she felt her hair fall out of the ribbon.

"Hi," Gale said coming closer. She smiled tentatively at him, not sure what to make of this visit with Posy. "I left school early today."

"Gale asked me if I wanted to visit with you and I said yes," Posy explained further, not satisfied with her brother's short explanation.

_So he asked Posy to come…does he not want to be alone with me? Not talk about the other night?_ When she invited them both inside, Gale declined. He and Posy sat with Madge for a bit, leaving Madge even more confused than at the beginning of their visit. He obviously still wanted to spend time with her. She remembered Gale had told her several times in the past…_I don't have a lot of free time so if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here._

Posy was still in her arms when Gale declared it was time to leave. Out of habit, Madge walked them to her front gate. In parting, Gale said, "Peeta wants to take Katniss out in the woods. You should come with her too." He said the next part so softly that she almost missed it, "If you tell me when you're going out there, I'll make sure I'm there too."

"Katniss is still sick," Madge offered hoping for some sort of explanation from him since he'd brought her up first. Gale didn't say anything; he took Posy from Madge's arms. Frustrated, she tried again, "Have you seen her?"

The shock in his voice was clear when he answered, "No. Not since I walked her home yesterday."

The confused blonde went up to her room to find solace in her favorite book. The end of the book was her favorite and she'd read it several times. Usually, without even thought, her fingers found the page when Elizabeth first visited Pemberly Estate. Today, though, her hands took her to Elizabeth's and Darcy's time in Kent. Madge and Gale had just recently read this part, but for some reason she felt compelled to read it again.

When she reached the passage about Elizabeth's confusion over running into Darcy over and over again during her walk, Madge laughed dryly. _I suppose it doesn't matter which century they're from…men are perplexing creatures._ Angrily, Madge closed the book; Elizabeth hadn't realized that Darcy met her for walks because he liked her. Madge fell asleep on her bed wishing she was as lucky as Elizabeth and that someone as wonderful as Darcy liked her as much as he did Elizabeth. She was certain that unlike Elizabeth, she would never miss those signs.

* * *

"Katniss, are you feeling better?" Manna, her eldest brother, asked entering her room.

Katniss nodded from her bed. When Manna took a step closer to sit on her bed, instinctively, she sat up against her headboard, creating some distance between herself and her brother. "Your eyes are swollen and your skin is as pale as I've ever seen it. Mom said you don't have a fever."

"It's just a headache and a cold. I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow," she assured her brother.

"I hope so; it's so quiet in the house without you. Baree misses bickering with you too. Did you know we all sat quietly throughout the dinner last night? Come to the table tonight or Baree might just come eat in here with you," Manna explained indulgently. Katniss smiled back at her brother and he left her alone to get more rest.

She hadn't told anyone what happened. She couldn't stop crying or seeing their hands on her every time she closed her eyes. Katniss knew somehow she would have to find the strength to move on from this. She didn't want to tell anyone what happened; she just wanted to forget. She would have to start living her life again and then she would forget about it.

Katniss jumped into the shower and went to the table to eat with her family. As hard as she tried to join in on the conversation, she found she just didn't have any interest in it. After dinner her dad gave her the note from Peeta. He wanted to take her out into the woods after school when she went back. His note brought a fresh round of tears in her eyes. _Why had I been so stupid to go out alone after dark?_ Katniss had asked herself that question over-and-over and she never had an answer to it. Thinking about it now, she didn't know what compelled her to go anywhere after dark by herself.

Katniss fingered the note again and found some comfort in Peeta's words; he loved her. She wiped her tears determinedly and asked Baree to walk her to Madge's house for a few minutes.

At the Mayor's mansion, Katniss went up to Madge's room. Madge stood up to greet her friend, as she said, "Kat! Are you feeling better?"

Trying to sound as cheerful as she could, she answered, "Yes. Much better. I think my body just needed some rest." She stopped for a moment and then continued, "Hey, Peeta left me a note about going out in the woods. Will you go with me tomorrow, after school…please?"

Madge nodded even though she looked confused. Madge caught her a little off guard as she stepped forward to embrace Katniss. Though she knew this was her best friend who hugged her, Katniss' mind immediately took her to those men touching her. She took a step back and quickly said, "Sorry, I might still be sick. I don't want to give you whatever I had." Quickly, she turned and fled Madge's room. Katniss knew she'd made the right decision in inviting Madge along with her. She needed to get back into the routine of her life and Madge would be a good buffer to spend time with Peeta.

Once inside the safety of her own room, Katniss gave way to tears. A part of her wanted to completely ignore Peeta, but there was a part of her that desperately wanted the carefree boy who loved her and made her feel good with every touch…every kiss.

The next day at school, Katniss avoided Madge and Peeta. It was easy enough to make an excuse during lunch – she needed to make up some of the work she missed. She waved off her quietness to being tired from being sick. Thankfully, no one questioned her.

Katniss waited so she was one of the last ones to exit the school. She would be fine as long as she avoided 'alone-time' with Peeta and Madge would help. She could always count on Madge to do anything for her. Madge and Peeta were waiting for her outside the school and she gave them both a smile.

"Do you feel well enough to go out?" Peeta asked concerned.

"Yes, I'd like to get out for a bit. I may go home early. Is that okay?" Katniss asked.

Peeta nodded and said, "Whatever you want. I need to spend extra time out there anyway. Prim's going to need new shoes soon."

Katniss went to Madge's side and began talking to her about their classes together. The three of them began their walk with Madge in between Peeta and Katniss.

* * *

Madge thought it was odd that Katniss and Peeta didn't even embrace after not seeing each other for two days, but maybe it was because she was there. She appreciated Katniss' attempts at not making her feel like the third wheel during the walk. Peeta seemed happy to just have Katniss back and walk with them. The boy from the Seam gave them both a safety run-down and helped them both to the other side of the fence.

Madge had never understood when Gale described it to her, but she now knew why he felt free out here. Just five steps on the other side of the fence, she too felt the freedom. It was a feeling she would've never understood if she hadn't just experienced it herself. She had always been afraid of the unknown of the woods, but Gale had described the woods in such detail to her that she felt she belonged here too. Madge frowned thinking she wanted to share her first experience of the woods with Gale.

"That's a humming-bird, you know?" Gale whispered close to Madge's ear startling her.

She raised a hand to her heart and said, "You scared me." He smirked at her while his gaze never left her face. She flushed under his scrutiny and convinced herself that he just wanted to see her reaction to the woods.

Gale smiled and asked, "Do you want to see one of the snares I've set up out here?"

"Yes, because no matter how many times you describe the snares to me, I can't picture them. I'll just have to see one in action."

"We'll see you at the usual meeting place, Gale. I'm taking Kat out there now," Peeta said.

"I'd like to see a snare too," Katniss said quickly walking closer to Madge. Peeta shrugged and the four of them walked together. Madge didn't miss that when Peeta tried to hold Katniss' hand, Katniss moved to her other side; now Katniss walked in between Madge and Gale. Peeta didn't make anything of it, but Madge, who was always aware of Gale, saw him tense.

While Gale explained the snare to Madge, Katniss crouched next to them and listened attentively as well. If Madge didn't know better, she'd think her best friend was fighting for Gale's attention. But that didn't make any sense; _why would Katniss want Gale's attention when her boyfriend is right here?_

As confusing as it was, Madge wasn't going to fight Katniss for anyone's attention; she didn't play those games and she wasn't about to start now, especially not with Katniss. Madge stood up and walked a few steps to a tree and sank on the ground against it. The four of them had only been together at Prim's birthday party, but this was nothing like that time. This felt all wrong to Madge. She was mad at both of them for inviting her to the woods.

Madge stayed under the tree as she watched Peeta and Gale show Katniss the latest snare. A few minutes later Gale sat next to her, but said nothing. Her brain was exhausted from the mixed messages she was getting from the two people she considered her good friends.

Finally, Madge stood up and said, "I have to go. My dad wanted me home early today." Madge sighed; it was best to distance herself from whatever was going on. She hoped she would be able to find her way back to the fence.

Katniss immediately said, "I'll go with you."

Peeta offered, "I'll walk you both back."

Katniss said, "No, you wanted to hunt today, go ahead. Gale can walk us back." Gale looked into Madge's eyes and agreed.

In a matter of moments, that conversation made Madge's head spin even more. She caught the parting scene between Katniss and Peeta out of the corner of her eye. Peeta stepped closer to Katniss and her whole body tensed. Katniss closed her eyes and dug the fingers of her right hand into the left palm as Peeta kissed her cheek. This scene in front of her was very different from the dates Katniss had described to her in the past. When Madge looked at Gale for answers, she saw his eyes trained on Katniss' face. There was some emotion in his eyes, but she couldn't tell if it was worry, anger, or something completely different.

Madge turned around and walked away. She had to get away from all of them before she went crazy trying to figure out things she didn't understand. The three of them walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts. They reached Madge's house first and she was disappointed that unlike last time, this time, Gale let her go first. At her gate, he ensured she would still go to his house for a fiddle lesson tomorrow. Frustrated, she nodded and practically ran inside her house before the tears came.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm messing up everything for everyone," Katniss said with tears in her eyes.

Gale sighed and said, "I talked to Mrs. Everdeen about what happened to you. Don't worry I didn't tell her it was you. Unfortunately, this sort of thing happens to the girls in the Seam often. She told me how you may be afraid of letting others touch you. Are you having nightmares too, Katniss?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," she whispered.

He turned to her and explained, "You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong and it wasn't your fault. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm your friend; I'll help you in any way I can. But I don't know how to guide you through this; you need to talk to Mrs. Everdeen. She can help you. It's only going to get worse if you try to ignore it or forget it. I know you love Peeta, but you're only going to hurt him if you go on like this. How do you think he'll feel when you think of those men when he wants to be close to you? I saw what happened when he kissed you goodbye. I also saw you avoid being alone with him the entire time we were in the woods. You've been through a horrible incident and Peeta is like a brother to me; I cannot watch you hurt any more than I can stand by and watch him get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt Peeta," she whispered.

"I know you don't. You need to talk to Mrs. Everdeen. I'll go with you if you want; you just can't keep pushing Peeta away like this. It isn't healthy for you or for him."

Katniss thanked him again. She had been so wrong about him. Peeta and Madge were right; he was a loyal, caring friend. The night of the attack she was embarrassed that he was the one who helped her. She expected snide comments from him; she never expected this kind of care, tenderness and understanding from him. She was lucky to have Gale in her life. Since Peeta was still in the woods, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Katniss took a deep breath as she knocked on the old wooden door. It was time for her to face her fear. If not for herself, she would do it for Peeta, Madge and Gale. The thought of hurting Peeta and Madge didn't sit well with her. Mrs. Everdeen opened the door and said, "Hi, Katniss. Peeta isn't home yet. I think he and Gale are out together."

"I came to see you, Mrs. Everdeen. If you have the time," Katniss enquired.

Peeta's mother stepped aside and let his girlfriend in. "Would you like some tea?"

Katniss shook her head and looked around the tiny house. Arnica Everdeen answered her unasked question, "Prim is not here. She's at the Hawthornes', hopefully finishing her homework."

Katniss took another deep breath as she said, "Do you remember Gale talked to you about a friend of his whom three men attacked?"

Arnica nodded her eyes wide with surprise. Katniss continued, "He was talking about me." Once again Katniss was grateful for Gale's insight of talking to Mrs. Everdeen beforehand. She didn't have to explain what happened; Peeta's mom already knew the details.

Katniss cried and hugged Peeta's mom often during their talk. Everything she said made sense now in her presence, but Katniss knew it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of the nightmares or the fear of letting anyone touch her.

Arnica turned to Katniss and said, "I'm not just saying this because Peeta is my son, but you have to tell him. You're not going to get over this if you cringe every time he's near you or by avoiding being alone with him."

"Ma, I'm leaving a few things by the door. I'll be back la…" Peeta stopped when he saw his mom and Katniss huddled together with tears in both their eyes.

His mom stood up and said, "I am going to get Prim from Gale's house and we'll check on a couple of the patients. We'll be back soon."

Peeta nodded and waited for her to leave, but his eyes never left Katniss' tear-stained face. He took a step forward to hug Katniss and she put her hand up to stop him. "Kat, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and told Peeta everything. She told him about the attack, how Gale saved her, spending the night with Hazelle, about her nightmares, being afraid to be near anyone and afraid of letting anyone touch her.

* * *

On the other side of the District, after leaving Katniss at the bakery, Gale knew what he had to do. He'd seen the confusion, frustration and the hurt look on Madge's face. This time he wasn't just going to let it go; she was his friend and she deserved better from him. It still wasn't his secret to tell her, but that didn't mean he was going to let his friend down. Gale knew that he and Madge would never be more than friends, but he couldn't bear the thought that he had disappointed her.

Gale walked back to the Mayor's house and went around the house to the back. He found Madge sitting on the porch steps with her head down; she looked so sad that it broke his heart. Quietly, he walked up to her, but cleared his throat to get her attention once he approached her. Surprise was clear in her eyes, but he didn't see any presence of fear; she even gave him a small smile. Encouraged, he sat down next to her and leaned back on his hands, which rested flat against the concrete, behind him. Maybe he just imagined it, but he thought that Madge scooted a little closer to him.

They sat like that for some time; Gale didn't know how to broach the subject with Madge. If he just told her to not be scared of him, would she believe him? Gale hung his head and brought one hand forward to rub his eyes. He didn't know how to explain to her that he would never hurt her or take advantage of her. He missed Madge's eyes on him…studying him.

She startled him when she said, "Something is going on with Katniss and you're helping her through it, right?"

He lifted his head to meet her eyes and nodded as he said, "I'm trying. I'm not sure I can do anything to make a difference. She's determined to handle it on her own."

"Promise me you'll help her regardless," she said as she turned towards him.

"I will if you promise to believe me that I would never hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Madge rested her hand on his forearm as she said, "I'm not afraid of you. Why would you think that?"

Gale furrowed his brow; now he was really confused. "You're not? But…I thought…," He took a deep breath and asked, "Then why have you been keeping your distance?"

"I was mad at you," she replied honestly.

"Mad at me? Why?"

She looked at him as if he was clueless and said, "Gale, you showed up at my house in the middle of the night asking me to cover for the night for you and Katniss, you wanted clothes for her and you wouldn't tell me anything. What was I supposed to think?"

_I don't know; I don't still don't know what you thought?_ He stared into her eyes that willed him to understand. Suddenly, understanding dawned on him and he said, "You thought something was going on between me and Katniss?" Madge nodded. Still shocked he continued, "I would never…I don't even look at her like that…she's Peeta's girlfriend and she's your best friend."

Madge laughed a little and said, "I know that now. I didn't think of all that the other night. I just took the situation at face value. Honestly, when I thought about it later, I knew you weren't the kind of person to fool around with his best friend's girlfriend. But then I just wasn't sure. I thought you were trying to avoid being alone with me. Not that I mind seeing Posy, but it was too coincidental for you to show up with Posy right after that night."

"I brought Posy on purpose. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me so I thought Posy would ease that tension…"

Madge cut him off and asked, "Why did you think I was afraid of you?"

Gale flushed; embarrassed he answered, "W-well I showed up in the middle of the night and we were all alone and…and you know…" He trailed off. If she didn't notice him ogling her, he wasn't going to point it out to her.

They both laughed a little, happy to have cleared that tension. Once again Gale marveled at how well she understood him and how much she trusted him. Now that she explained what she thought that night, he had to admit that it would've come across that way to anyone. He would never think of Katniss in that way so _that_ thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Though he was trying to do the right thing, his actions in the past few days haven't been favorable towards Madge at all. Yet she had enough faith in him to conclude that he was acting strangely because he must have helped Katniss – not fooled around with her.

It still wasn't his secret to tell, but he owed Madge a better explanation. "Madge, I-I don't know how to explain the other ni…," he started.

Madge put her finger to his lips and said, "You don't need to explain." It took all his willpower to not take Madge in his arms and kiss her. Even as friends, she should demand answers from him. Her best friend was pushing her away, yet Madge wanted him to help her. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to care for someone else so selflessly. But Madge Undersee did. She cared and loved with a quiet, intense passion. She had once used those same words to describe Darcy and it all became clear to Gale – she was just like Darcy.

Gale took a deep breath. He had to put some distance between him and Madge otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing her senseless. He was tempted to start with the soft finger that rested on his lips. Gale smiled at her and stood up as he said, "I have to get back to Peeta. See you tomorrow?" She nodded as he walked away. He'd never had a hard time walking away from her before, but today his feet felt heavy as if glued to her porch.

He'd only gone a few steps when she called out to him, "Hey, Gale? Not going to ask me to walk you to the front gate, today?"

He smiled and instinctively opened his arms just as she crashed into him. They both wrapped their arms around the other simultaneously; it was their first hug. She pulled herself closer to him and said, "Thank you for coming back."

He pulled her yet closer and said, "Thank you for trusting me." They both released each other at the same time and Madge walked him to her front gate, as usual, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the bond that's forming between all of them comes across. Time for some external excitement in their lives?  
**

**What did you think about the way things are going for Gale and Madge?**


	7. Complex Affairs

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great response to the last chapter. Your thoughts and support are an inspiration.**

**I'm sorry I've been away for so long; this month has been crazy...endless meetings, sickness, wedding, funeral - all wrapped in one crazy month. **

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**Complex Affairs**

"How are you, Arnica?" Farl Mellark asked his once best friend. She hadn't been to Town in years. Arnica Everdeen had said goodbye to her life in this part of the District long time ago.

Arnica smiled back at the man she had once shared her deepest secrets with; a man who made it possible for her to marry the love of her life. She took a deep breath as she reminded herself that he was also the man whose heart she'd broken, unknowingly.

When she didn't say anything, Farl continued, "Thank you for helping Katniss get through her difficult time."

Arnica knew that Katniss' mother wasn't the kind of woman she would've envisioned for her kind friend. She also knew Farl well enough to know that he would never say anything bad about his wife to her, but she heard the unspoken words and knew that Mrs. Mellark wasn't much help to Katniss in understanding what she had been through. Arnica remembered how upset Peeta was when Katniss had finally told her parents about the attack. Her mother had brushed it off as nothing had happened and grounded her for sneaking out of the house. She had been more upset about Katniss spending the night with Hazelle than about the attack itself. Above all of that she was upset about Katniss dating someone from the Seam. She'd brushed off Katniss' relationship with Peeta as a teenage crush that would pass soon enough. Peeta was livid that night. She knew that for her son, at least, this was not just a teenage crush that he would outgrow someday.

"Katniss is a wonderful, beautiful girl. I think she's felt better and more confident in the last few months," Arnica said to her old friend.

"Yes, Peeta is a marvelous influence on her. He is really good for her; he treats her right – the way she deserves to be treated."

Arnica smiled sadly and said, "You probably didn't envision her with someone from the Seam…"

"Stop, Arnica. I've only wanted for Katniss to be loved and taken care of. This world that we live in does not take care of our children. It doesn't matter if they're from the Seam or Town; none of them are safe. All we can do is support them through the little happiness they have for the time being."

Arnica quickly looked around to make sure no one heard him. Farl had never been a fan of the Capitol or Snow's regime. "Farl!" she admonished immediately. Even when they were just kids, he used to scare her with his talks of a rebellion. Now that Peeta and Prim were all she had left, she was even more scared of such talks then she had been when she was a child. She smiled politely and said goodbye to her friend as she rushed off towards the safety of the Seam. The peacekeepers frequented the Town streets more than they did the grungy Seam areas. The Seam was safer; it was home.

* * *

"I thought I'm supposed to help you hunt," Katniss panted in between kisses. Before she could say anything else, Peeta caught her mouth in another kiss as his hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. He pulled her closer. Katniss shifted a little and Peeta moaned into her mouth. The young couple in love had sat against a tree, kissing for the last half hour. Katniss sat on Peeta's lap, straddling him, while the two lost themselves in each other.

"You are so beautiful," Peeta said kissing her neck. She squealed when his lips met her collarbone; that was her most ticklish spot. Just then a gust of wind brought the young lovers back to reality and the harsh mountain winter. Katniss hugged Peeta tighter to get some of his body heat and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you better go back home before you catch a cold," Peeta said.

"I want to use the bow again," Katniss pouted.

Peeta laughed and said, "You using the bow is what got us down here for the last half hour." She pushed off his chest to look in his eyes and he continued as he laughed, "I can't help myself. You're so sexy when you yield that bow; I can't control myself."

Katniss gave him her strictest glare and said, "I'm never going to learn to hunt if you attack me every time I pick up that bow."

Peeta laughed again and said, "Hey, I'm only human. I've never seen anyone pick it up as easily and as naturally as you. And your aim is amazing. I think you've held back on me."

"I already told you. I'm not hiding anything from you. You're the one that said it's easier for me to pull because of my muscles. It's those hundred plus pounds bags of flour. Growing up with two older brothers helps too. A few years ago, Manna hung three long elastic bands from the door and the three of us have competitions to see who can pull the furthest and hold it the longest. Manna and Baree can always pull farther than me, but I can usually hold it longer." She smiled cheekily at him.

Peeta laughed as he ran his cold fingers down her cold cheeks and said, "What can I say, its hot watching you hunt with the bow."

"Peeta!" she warned, afraid he was making fun of her again.

He pulled her back to him and said, "Hey, I'm sixteen years old. Is it so hard to believe that I get turned on by my hot girlfriend doing hot things around me." He kissed her again before she could say anything else. When he released her lips, he said, "You should've seen when I first met Gale. It took forever to teach him to hunt with the bow. Though I'll agree he caught on to the bow faster than I caught on to his snares."

Katniss laughed and asked, "Speaking of Gale; what's up with him and Madge?"

"I didn't think anything was up with him and Madge. They're friends. They say so every time we ask them."

Katniss rolled her eyes at his naïvety and said, "I know they say that, but, come on, you don't actually believe that do you?" Peeta shrugged so she continued, "They spend time together every day after school and they've done it for the last six months."

Peeta cut her off and said, "Aren't you glad they do? If they didn't, then Gale would be out here now and we would never get any time alone."

"Peeta, I'm serious," she scolded.

"So am I," he defended himself. Peeta turned her face back to him and said, "Look. I asked Gale a couple of months ago. I know what you mean. They spend an hour together every day after school and I know they go to each other's houses on the weekends too. But Gale has no reason to lie to me. I asked him if they were dating and he said no. Why would he lie to me?"

"I'm not saying he's lying. I've asked Madge too and she always tells me that they're just friends. It's weird though. I know they're not _together_, but in some ways I think they're more _together_ than anyone else. Ever since that first time Madge and I came out in the woods, I've noticed a shift in their relationship. They're really close."

Peeta sighed and said, "If Gale likes Madge then I bet he doesn't even know it. When Gale cares for someone, there are no limits to what he'll do to keep them happy and protect them."

"What do you mean by that?" Katniss asked curiously.

"I don't doubt that he likes her on some level, but he won't ever let those feelings or even the thought of those feelings surface. Madge is the Mayor's daughter; in his mind she is un-attainable and there's nothing he can give her. He would feel like he would only be taking away from her."

"He is such a great guy and Madge is my best friend. He's just the type of person she needs in her life."

Peeta raised an eyebrow and asked, "Should I worry?"

"Worry…about what?" she asked confused.

"About you and Gale," he said.

Katniss pushed his chest and said, "Shut up. I said he's perfect for her; not for me. _You_ are perfect for me."

"I'm kidding," he said as he kissed her again. He didn't doubt her intentions or Gale's for even a second. Peeta was happy that Gale and Katniss finally felt comfortable around each other. He'd even say they were bordering on a friendship. Life had been good the past few months; the four of them had spent a lot of time together and Peeta couldn't be happier.

She got off his lap and said, "I'm going home; you need to hunt before it gets dark. I'm sure Gale will be here soon."

* * *

Gale was lost in thought; he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He was a hunter and could smell danger a mile away and all day he'd had a feeling of doom deep in his stomach. He had even gone home half way through the school day to make sure his mom was fine. Everything was normal in the Seam so he'd returned to school making sure his siblings were fine. It was his day to go to Madge's house, but he'd told her he would meet her in a bit. He wanted to walk his brothers home. When everything was fine there too, his mind turned to Madge. It surprised him that, in his mind, she ranked all the way on the top – right next to his family.

When he showed up at her house and settled on the piano bench with her, he finally felt better though the feeling of doom didn't completely disappear. Over the past few months, Madge had become a very important friend. He couldn't get enough time with her. They'd finished reading Pride and Prejudice and often engaged in debates over the book. It surprised him that they could easily agree on some points yet argue for days over other parts of the book. She was even smarter than he'd originally thought and sometimes he argued with her just to see 'feisty Madge' emerge. _She _was his favorite; when she argued with him her eyes sparkled, cheeks turned red, and her skin glowed. He almost laughed out loud when two days ago she suddenly crossed her arms, glared at him, turned around, and went inside her house when he refused to see her point on why Elizabeth should not have refused Darcy's original proposal.

When Gale lifted his head, he saw a few snowflakes which saddened him. Summer went by quickly with Madge, Peeta and Katniss. Now fall was gone too. Winter was here and each day marked a day closer to the mines. This was his last year in school; it was his last year of freedom. This summer he would have to go down in the mines for twelve hours a day, five days a week.

Gale was happy he had started taking Rory out in the woods. Once he went down in the mines, he wouldn't have much time to go to the woods. Rory would have to go with Peeta; he couldn't let Peeta be solely responsible for all the hunting even if Peeta would do it without ever complaining.

Madge nudged him with her elbow and asked, "Hey, where are you?"

He smiled and said, "Right here, with you. Play something happy, please."

She gave him a look that she knew better, but let it drop. She had tried to teach him the piano, but he liked sitting next to her and listening to her play. Her soft, small fingers danced across the keys nimbly – a sight he'd never get enough of.

Madge sighed and said, "Tomorrow the people from the Victory Tour will flood my house."

"Remind me who won the games this year?" he asked. Victory Tour for the 73rd games had started a few days ago but he hadn't paid any attention.

"The male tribute from Four. My dad said that Finnick Odair was his mentor so he'll be here too," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Gale rolled his eyes and said, "How long will they stay at your house?"

"District Twelve is usually only a quick stop during the Victory Tour, but this time they will spend the night here. That rarely happens."

"So what you're saying is that I won't see you for two days?" Gale asked.

Madge laughed, but before she could say anything, her dad cleared his throat behind them. Both Madge and Gale turned around on the piano bench to face the Mayor. Gale stood up out of respect and the Mayor shook his hand, as he usually did. "Gale, would you stop by my office for a bit before you leave?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to come now?" Hazelle grained respect for elders into his being.

The Mayor waved him off and said, "No, you kids carry on. Just stop by before you leave."

Gale looked at Madge when the Mayor left and she just shrugged her shoulders. Then she got a sly look in her eyes and said, "I did tell him about how mean you are to me; maybe he wants to scold you and tell you to be nicer."

Gale laughed as he playfully shoved her and said, "Mean to you? How about you being mean to me? Day before yesterday you just left me standing outside your house and went in without even saying bye just because I didn't agree with you." He joked, but worried about the talk with the Mayor. _What if he asked me to stay away from Madge? It had to happen sooner or later; I'm surprised he hasn't already asked me to stay away._ Gale didn't think he could do it. It was hard enough just staying friends with her; he didn't think he could give her up completely.

A half-hour later, Gale knocked on the door to the Mayor's office. The Mayor opened the door and let him in. He closed the door and motioned for Gale to take a seat. The Mayor sat in his chair and eyed the young man. He started a couple of times and then stopped, apparently not sure how to broach the subject.

Dread filled Gale, as it had all day, and he asked, "Does this have to do with Madge?"

The Mayor took a deep breath and said, "No, this isn't about Madge. I need something from you and I'm not sure how to ask you."

"You can just ask me straight up, sir," Gale said earnestly.

The Mayor nodded and said, "Finnick Odair, a Victor from District Four, will be here tomorrow for the Victory Tour with this year's winner. I'd like you to take Finnick out in the woods with you."

"Why?" Gale asked shocked; his immediate instinct was to refuse.

"There are things I've wanted to tell you for a few months and I never know how to tell you. You are friends with my daughter and I'm the Mayor of the District; I don't want either of those to play a role in your decision. So maybe it's best you hear it from someone you are not connected to in any way."

"I don't understand," Gale said confused.

"Son, can you trust me enough to not ask any questions until you talk to Finnick tomorrow?" Gale nodded so the Mayor continued, "Why don't you come tomorrow under the pretense of doing homework with Madge after school? I'll suggest you show Finnick the Seam and the Mines. You can both leave and slip under the fence and out in the woods. I'll make sure to turn the fence off."

Gale was just about to leave when the Mayor's video phone flashed on. He motioned for Gale to stay quiet and still with a slight flick of his hand. Gale saw him tense immediately. The video screen came on and the Mayor said, "Good afternoon, Mr. President, sir." Gale was behind the screen so he couldn't actually see the President or be seen by him.

"How is everything in District Twelve?" Snow asked casually. The hair at the back of Gale's neck rose; he was a hunter, he knew how to recognize the first signs of danger. It was a simple question, but Gale knew something bad was about to happen. _This_ was the cause of the feeling of doom in his stomach all day.

"Everything is running smoothly here. Cray keeps order in the District," the Mayor replied cheerfully. Gale could see the act the Mayor was putting on.

"Excellent. I wanted to personally congratulate you on your daughter's upcoming sixteenth birthday. She is turning into a beautiful woman just like her mother."

The Mayor laughed as he said, "Yes, I often forget she'll be sixteen soon; I still see the five-year old with missing teeth and pigtails when I look at her."

Gale felt bile rise to his mouth; he didn't like the way Snow was talking about Madge. There was a carnal undertone to the way he called her a beautiful woman. Snow ignored the Mayor's attempt to dismiss Madge's age and said, "You've served me well so I will take care of your needs also. No one in District Twelve is good enough for _our_ Margaret. I've asked my secretary to compile a list of suitable Victors for her. My Victors are well _liked_ in the Capitol and an intelligent, innocent, beautiful wife like Margaret is just what they need. Children often do not understand the thought that needs to go into choosing a life partner; this is where we have to act responsibly for them. I'm sure Margaret is smart enough to know you'll make the best decisions for her. Some of my strategists have suggested adding a sixth day to the miners' work schedule. One of them will be in touch with you soon on how to move forward with the change. After that we can discuss if Margaret shall marry someone retired like Brutus, desired like Finnick or forgotten like Chaff. Good day to you, James." The screen flicked off again.

Gale's mind was still trying to process the words when he heard a loud crash. He looked up to see that the Mayor had thrown his glass across the room. The glass hit the far wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces. When Gale looked back at the Mayor, he saw a grown man with slumped shoulders and tears in his eyes…he saw a helpless father.

Before Gale could say anything, the Mayor looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry you heard that, son, but I couldn't let you leave and be seen by Snow."

"Can he really make Madge marry whomever he wants?" Gale asked unbelievably. Marriage to a partner of their own choice was the only freedom they had in District Twelve.

The Mayor sighed and nodded, "He can do whatever he wants. He'll hold Madge's happiness hostage to make me do what he wants. He'll make me increase the miners' work days without an increase in pay."

Gale sat back in his chair. He'd never really thought he and Madge could have a future together, but today she'd been taken from him undoubtedly. He felt an emptiness inside that he couldn't put a name to. "Maybe you could suggest some of the younger Victors for Madge to marry if she must." A Victor could at least take care of her properly; they had enough money and a big house to live in. Surely, anyone would fall in love with Madge; _who wouldn't?_

The Mayor broke into his thoughts and said, "I know my Madge; she doesn't need money or comfort, she only needs love." The Mayor looked into Gale's eyes meaningfully and said, "My Madge isn't sheltered or fragile. She would survive better in the Seam's poverty with a husband that loved her and cared for her than in a loveless marriage that only took care of her materialistic needs. Madge is strong and she doesn't need much, but she'll break without love."

After a short pause, the Mayor continued, "Of course, I'll do anything in my power to make sure Madge doesn't have to marry a Victor, but…" He took a deep breath and once again looked at Gale as he said, "But for now, it's probably best that Madge isn't _emotionally_ attached to anyone. If she has to go…" James let his words trail off.

Gale closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For that fraction of a second the Mayor paused, the hunter allowed his mind to open to a possibility of Madge. He'd pictured her in _his_ house as _his _wife, in the Seam. Just as quickly as her father had given him hope, he'd also squashed that hope. It was too late; Gale allowed his thoughts to drift to kissing Madge, holding her, and coming home to her from the mines.

The teenager raised his eyes appraisingly at the Mayor and for the first time realized what a calculating man sat in front of him. He didn't fault the Mayor…he couldn't. The man was just trying to protect his daughter, but he'd swung Gale's emotions from one end to the other. He had no doubts that the Mayor saw the swing of emotions on his face and knew exactly how Gale felt about Madge. In the hour the hunter had spent in the Mayor's office, he'd finally just begun to understand the complex man who ruled their District. Without saying anything out right, the Mayor had clearly gotten his point across to the young man. It would not be easy, but if he could get Madge out of marrying a Victor, then Gale had his blessing.

As he stood up to leave, the Mayor said, "I'm sure you understand this stays between the two of us." Gale nodded again. As he opened the door, the Mayor asked, "Gale, do you trust me because I'm the Mayor of the District you live in or because I'm Madge's father."

Gale looked the Mayor straight in the eyes and answered honestly, "Because you're Madge's father." The Mayor smiled for the first time since the phone call.

With this new information and just a shard of hope of a future with Madge, Gale wasn't sure how to act around Madge. Her father had given him hope and then yanked it out from under him right away. The biggest problem now was, that in the instance the Mayor gave him hope, Gale allowed his mind to imagine a future with Madge making himself realize his feelings for her…feelings he had denied all along. _Could she love me?_

Of course Madge was waiting for him by the front door. She walked him out to the gate and asked, "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

Gale laughed at her impatience and said, "Your boyfriend, Finnick Odair, wants a tour of the Seam and your dad asked me to be his tour guide." He'd said 'your boyfriend' jokingly, but now bile rose in his mouth again. Finnick Odair was a real possibility as someone for Madge to marry. Gale wanted her; he had never given any thought to marriage, but now he wanted it with Madge. He wanted to make her his wife. Hatred for the Victor he'd never met rose inside him.

"Is that all?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"He wants me to come here with you after school tomorrow," Gale said and impulsively hugged her; he couldn't stand to not put his hands on her somehow. They hadn't hugged since her first time out in the woods, months ago. Other than a little nudge here and there and a soft brushing of their arms sometimes, they hadn't had any other physical contact.

It was clear he surprised her, but she slowly wrapped her arms around him and asked, "You okay?"

He nodded into her hair, not trusting his voice and pulled her closer for just an instance before he released her. Gale walked away from a very confused Madge and berated himself all the way home for acting on his impulse to touch her. Confused, he went home; he knew Peeta would've hunted and brought something back for both families.

* * *

As soon as Gale was out of sight, Madge turned angrily towards her father's office. She was aware of her parents' involvement in the rebellion; they'd shared everything with her a little over a year ago. She didn't want Gale involved. Madge wanted to protect him. She entered his office without knocking and immediately demanded, "You can't bring Gale into the rebellion! He has a family that depends on him." Madge stopped as she saw both her parents in the middle of a serious conversation.

"Calm down, Madge. Finnick is just going to tell him about the rebellion. Gale is a born leader; he's the most obvious choice. He could lead the miners. Hell he could lead all of District Twelve into a rebellion. He's smart, strong, rebellious and dynamic enough that everyone would follow him. This is his last year in school and then he'll head down into the mines. He could make a real difference."

"But, dad..."

"Honey, think of it this way...if District Twelve ever rebels wouldn't you prefer that he's aware of it and prepared for it? Do you really want him to get caught off-guard with something as big as that? I know you care for him and you want to protect him, but Finnick is only going to tell him about the rebellion. Then it will be his choice if he wants to lead the miners or not. We are not going to force him into it and that's all we want from him." The Mayor took a deep breath and a step closer to his daughter. He put his hand on her cheek and continued, "I have another selfish reason I want him to know about the rebellion. I don't know what will happen to me and your mother once it starts. I would feel better leaving you under his care."

She hugged her dad and said, "Oh, daddy. Please don't say that. You have to promise me you and mom will take care and not put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"We won't, honey. Not when we have you," James hugged his beautiful daughter. He looked back at his wife and she nodded so he took a deep breath and continued, "The President called about you today." Dread filled Madge's stomach. She knew this wouldn't be anything good. She looked up at her father as he said, "He wants you to marry a Victor of his choice."

"Marry? But I'm only fifteen years old," Madge protested sitting in the chair that had earlier been occupied by Gale. Children in Panem had very little freedom to do what they wanted and she knew she had even less freedom than most of them. She never dated anyone because of constant fear of Snow's influence in their lives. An image of the annoying Mr. Collins from Pride and Prejudice popped into her head. She shook her head clear of it.

"Daddy's not going to let that happen, honey. We'll discuss this with Finnick tomorrow."

Madge raised her eyebrow and her father answered her unasked question, "Yes, he is one of the _better_ Victors on Snow's list for you." Madge hung her head. Girls around the nation would kill to marry the gorgeous, Finnick Odair, but not her. A fleeting image of Gale crossed her eyes and she closed them to keep _those_ thoughts at bay. She couldn't taint his life with her complications.

"Promise, all you're going to ask Gale to do is help rally the miners?" Madge specified to her father.

* * *

**A/N: ****Just when I thought April couldn't get any worse...both my son and I have the flu - we just came back from the doctor's office.**

**So what do you think...is that all the rebels want from Gale?**


	8. Meeting Finnick

**A/N: My apologies for not updating for such a long time. I think things are back to normal or heading that way so I should be able to update more regularly and I promise to not start any other stories.**

**Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. Everyone who has an account, I've thanked you personally, but want to thank you again. I also especially want to thank anonime, Linda, and Tori because the three of you have constantly supported me through all my stories. Thank you, it means a lot to me. Thanks to all other guest reviewers as well, who review without a name. I love hearing from all of you. And, yes, I know there are several of you out there who are only reading - thank you for the continued support.**

**I have introduced a new character in this chapter, Spinner. I would LOVE to take credit for him, but sadly he's not mine either. He belongs to Dendroica and she's letting me borrow him. She created Spinner in her wonderful story: Escaping district 12. Thank you, Dendroica, for letting me borrow him and for writing such an amazing story about Madge's escape.**

* * *

**Meeting Finnick**

Gale leaned back on the railing and looked up at the starry sky. There was no power in the Seam so the sky was full of glittering stars. Peeta eyed his friend; they'd been out there for over an hour and Gale hadn't said much. He hadn't made it out to the woods at all and Peeta couldn't even remember the last time Gale had missed a day of hunting. Shamefully, he admitted to himself, he'd missed several in the last few months he and Katniss were dating.

Peeta knew Gale just needed time; eventually he would talk about whatever was on his mind. The younger Seam boy hoped his practical friend hadn't lost his heart to the unattainable Mayor's daughter. He even cursed himself for ever goading Gale to woo Madge Undersee. _What was I thinking?_

"Do you ever wonder if our way of life will ever change?" Gale asked suddenly breaking the hour-long silence.

Peeta hadn't expected Gale to speak so his voice startled the younger boy and the words shocked him even more. "No, I really haven't given it any thought." Peeta furrowed his brow and wondered why he had just accepted everything. _Because it is the way of life. You're just a 16-year old trying to keep your mother and younger sister fed._

Gale looked at his friend and asked, "Who could change things?" Peeta shrugged so Gale continued, "I always thought the Mayor could, but now I don't' think he can. So who does that leave?"

Peeta narrowed his eyes at Gale and asked, "How do you know that?"

"I don't really; I just think if he could have then he would have," Gale replied in a dismissive tone.

"That's a lot of trust to put into a man you've despised most of your life."

"I've seen him around Madge. He's a very caring father. And he's smart. If he could've, he would've figured out a way."

"Is this about Madge?" Peeta interrupted.

Gale turned to his friend shocked and said, "What? No! It's about me. I don't want to go down into the mines that took away my dad, but I have no other options."

Peeta's face softened immediately and he felt guilt for doubting his friend, "I'm sorry. I don't want to go down into the mines either. If the Mayor is helpless then what can anyone else possibly do? We're just two teenagers trying to keep our family fed and alive."

Gale shrugged and stood up, "It's late; I'm going home. Remember, the fence will be on all day tomorrow." Peeta nodded as Gale walked away. A chill passed through the younger boy; he hoped his practical friend wasn't about to do anything drastic.

* * *

Gale kissed Posy goodnight and went into the room he shared with his brothers. He reminded himself that he was only giving a past Victor a tour of the Seam and the woods. What could Finnick Odair possibly say to him? He had no idea and his mind wouldn't allow him to ponder too long on it because Madge and the conversation with the Mayor occupied it. He hated Snow and with that thought his mind went back to his siblings. They had to come first; his family was more important than anything else.

Rory snuggled next to him on the too small bed for all three of them. He would be twelve soon; he would have to stand in the reaping this year. Gale would be around this year to volunteer for Rory if his name got picked, but Rory would still have six more reapings. Even if he made sure his siblings never took out any tesserae, he couldn't expect his friend, Peeta, to volunteer. No he couldn't; volunteering for the games was the same as signing your own death certificate. If only there was something he could do to stop the games; he would do it.

Because of the Victory Tour the school children were dressed in their Reaping Clothes to impress the visitors from the Capitol even though most of them would not even get a glimpse of any of the visitors.

Gale had kept his feelings for the pretty Mayor's daughter hidden inside; he had convinced himself they were just friends. The poor boy from the Seam knew just how rich and out of his reach Madge really was. He sighed berating himself for opening his heart to the possibility of Madge. He had never allowed his eyes to notice anything about her; she wasn't supposed to be on his radar, but his eyes noticed everything now.

Madge was waiting for him outside the school, where they usually met to walk back to her house. He noticed how her golden hair framed her face, he noticed how blue her eyes were against the soft pale skin and he noticed how pretty she looked in a simple sweater and jeans. The boy from the Seam willed his eyes to see only the Mayor's daughter and not the beautiful girl waiting for him.

Madge smiled as their eyes met; in one long stride he was next to her and they started their walk back to her house. "You should wear that shirt more often; gray looks very nice on you," Madge said. When Gale turned to look at her she blushed prettily and steered her eyes to the ground.

"Thanks," he said taking a small step away from her, afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself around her. When they reached her house, it was still quiet. Her dad was at the station waiting for the train, her mom was resting so she would be able to participate later, and everyone else in the house was busy with last-minute preparations.

"Miss Madge, I laid out clothes for you on your bed. You father asked you be dressed and ready by the time he returns," Rose, their housekeeper from the Seam, said.

Madge looked at Gale and sighed deeply. She looked so sad that his hands moved on their own to comfort her. Immediately, he forced his hands into his pockets and asked, "Is everything ok?"

She blinked once and smiled before she went up the stairs to change. It was as if her face had renewed energy to it. Gale scattered their books around the table to make it look like they were studying together. When Madge walked down the stairs, Gale could only stare open-mouthed at her. She wasn't dressed extravagantly, but she looked hot. He'd always thought she was pretty; no scratch that, she was beautiful, but now she looked sexy. Her usually pale skin glowed golden against the red and white sleeveless blouse with little fish on it. What really held his attention were her legs. He always thought Madge was petite, but now he'd say she had the longest, sexiest legs he'd ever seen. The short white skirt that ended mid-thigh showcased her long, golden toned legs. Gale had never seen girls in boots and he'd never seen boots like the ones Madge was wearing. The red leather boots reached just below mid-calf and had a short heel to them that made her legs look even longer. When he finally tore his eyes away from her legs and moved them up to her eyes, he saw her smiling with one eyebrow raised high into her forehead. Gale laughed and blurted the first thing that came to mind, "I've never seen boots like that before."

"They're called cowboy boots; made in District Ten, fashioned for the Capitol," she explained.

"You look very pretty," he blurted again as if he had lost the connection between his brain and mouth.

"Hmmm, pretty by Gale Hawthorne's standards? That is quite an accomplishment for a girl," she teased raising her eyebrow even higher.

"Hey, I do not have impossibly high standards," he defended himself. Madge nodded mockingly as she put a hand on her hip, in a position he'd defined in his head as her cutest look. Without thinking about it, Gale took a long step towards her and gave her a hug. It seemed his arms and legs had also lost the connection to his brain. He released her quickly as soon as his brain caught up with his actions, but he couldn't beat himself up over it. He was only human after all and she looked way too cute for him to not react to it at all.

Thankfully, loud noises heading their way didn't give either of them an opportunity to feel uncomfortable, shy or wonder about his actions. Madge and Gale quickly busied themselves at the table where Gale had splayed out their books. The Mayor walked in with a small entourage of people. They all ignored Gale, but the Mayor introduced Madge to everyone important. He had a hard time keeping up with all the names, but Madge seemed at ease with everyone as she smiled, hugged and shook their hands. First in the party was the District Four escort, a woman dressed in lime green clothes with aqua-colored skin. The Mayor introduced her as Seagrass and suddenly Effie Trinket looked normal in his mind.

Gale had a hard time staying in his chair when Finnick Odair first kissed Madge's hand and then her cheek – a little too close to her lips for Gale's comfort. And then the Victor hugged her as he whispered something in her ear making her cheeks turn red. Gale's hands formed a fist.

Next, the Mayor introduced Madge to someone who looked closer to his own age than anyone else's. _The new Victor?_ Dressed in a glittery gray suit made to resemble coal, he didn't look like any tribute Gale had seen during the games on the television. Madge and the new Victor stood talking while everyone moved further into the house. Gale couldn't tear his eyes off the pair. Jealousy clouded his vision; he stood up and took a deep breath to keep himself from doing anything rash.

Someone smacked his shoulder from behind and purred, "Those two make a very handsome looking couple; don't you think?"

Gale turned to see Finnick Odair standing next to him; the Victor was almost as tall as him, but a lot more muscular. Gale's stomach twisted with the way Finnick appraised him; it wasn't a carnal look, as Finnick was well-known for the company of men and women he kept. No, this look appraised Gale in a wholly different way that didn't sit well with the hunter inside him. For a moment the hunter felt like a prey caught in Finnick's snare. Gale shook himself out of such thoughts and shrugged in response. What could he really say? There was no denying that Madge was beautiful and that the new Victor was equally good-looking, but Gale would never be able to see them as a couple, handsome or otherwise. That was when Gale realized that Madge had become a serious problem; his heart and mind had already made her _his own._

* * *

Madge and the new Victor walked up to Gale and Finnick. She introduced her _new friends_; pointing to Gale she began, "This is my study-partner, Gale Hawthorne and Gale, this is Panem's newest Victor, Spinner from District Four."

With a glazed look and a monotonous tone, Spinner said hello and shook Gale's hand. Finnick nudged Spinner; pointing towards Madge, he said, "You will not find such beautiful company in every District; take advantage of it while you can."

This time anger, not jealousy, clouded Gale's eyes. Madge wasn't a piece of meat; she was a person…more than just a beautiful girl. Madge narrowed her eyes at Gale's expression and shook her head minutely.

Oblivious to the exchange between Gale and Madge, the exotic brown-eyed Victor smiled and said, "Sorry, Madge. I've just got a lot on my mind. I don't mean to be rude or dismissive. My mother would have my head if she knew."

Madge smiled and said, "You're not being rude or dismissive. It must be so overwhelming to visit the Districts and meet so many people."

Spinner smirked and said, "What I wouldn't give to go on my fishing boat now out in the open sea?"

Madge had always been intrigued by the ocean; she wanted to know more but before she could ask any questions, her dad quieted everyone in the room and said, "I hope you enjoyed the food; I've enjoyed entertaining you in my house and my District. It is now time for us to leave for a quick tour of the District. Does anyone want to visit the mines?"

Madge knew that no one ever said yes. No one wanted to get dirty so they never wanted a tour of the Seam or the mines, but today would be different. Finnick spoke up, "I would like a tour of the mines."

Immediately, there were murmurs and shaking heads among the visitors. Finnick walked to Seagrass; he took her hand, rubbing his fingers over it and said, "Come on, Seagrass, I've always wondered about the mines." Then he leaned into her ear and whispered something making the Capitol woman blush even under her aqua colored skin.

Seagrass practically wrapped herself around Finnick and demanded in her Capitol accent, "Mayor Undersee, find someone immediately who can give Finnick a tour of the mines."

Madge was anxious about letting Gale go alone with Finnick. Everything was going perfectly according to plan and now it was her turn to put her plan in motion. Her dad would be upset with her, but she'd deal with that later. Madge spoke up, "Daddy, I can take Finnick to the mines. I would like to spend some more time with him." For added emphasis, she blushed and smiled shyly like hundreds of other girls around the country would at an opportunity to spend time with the gorgeous Victor.

The Mayor pursed his lips in disapproval, catching on to her game, and said, "You don't know the mines, honey. Don't worry; you'll have plenty of opportunities to spend time with Finnick later. If Finnick Odair would like a tour of the mines, I'll find someone from the Seam for that. I would like you to accompany us on a tour of the Town with the new Victor." Finnick winked at Madge and though she had never been infatuated with him, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. The Mayor looked around the room and then settled on Gale as he said, "Gale, please take Finnick Odair on a tour of the Seam and the mines. Stay with him for as long as he would like." Gale and Finnick both nodded.

Madge took advantage of the shuffle around the room and pulled Gale out the door. As soon as they were away from everyone else, she whispered, "When you're out with Finnick, just listen. Don't agree to anything and don't offer any information."

"Fine, but what was that in there? You can't come with us; I don't think you should be around Finnick," Gale scolded quietly.

Madge took a deep breath as she saw Finnick coming towards them out of the corner of her eye; she quickly whispered, "Be careful." Gale nodded.

Finnick raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't think girls from the Town and boys from the Seam were such good _friends._ I suppose I have a lot to learn about these new changes in District Twelve."

Madge gave him a sweet smile and walked past him. She looked back at Gale worried one more time. She didn't understand why, but her heart felt like it was sinking. She had a bad feeling something big was about to happen and their lives would change forever. The blonde took a calming breath before she walked towards the large party for the Town tour with a fake smile on her face.

She looked back one more time to see Gale and Finnick walking off towards the Seam. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her dad had explained the importance of staying unattached to any of the boys in District Twelve. He explained how much harder it would be to leave if she had to leave her heart behind. Madge had nodded and agreed with him last night, but watching Gale walk into the unknown, she wasn't sure her heart was indeed _unattached_ any more.

* * *

Gale walked quietly next to Finnick, all along aware of the calculating Victor appraising his every move. Without a word, they both slipped under the fence and disappeared into what Gale considered green freedom. The fresh smell of grass, the chirping birds and the tall swaying trees all spelled independence and life to Gale. Most of District Twelve was terrified of the woods, but Gale finally relaxed once the fence was out of their view. Now they were on his turf and the calculating Victor no longer intimidated him. He would feel better with the bow and arrows, but he didn't want to risk showing those to Finnick. Gale almost turned towards the tree, but at the last-minute decided against it. He couldn't trust Finnick enough to show him.

"So, do you come out here just to be with the Mayor's pretty daughter or…" Finnick didn't get to finish his sentence because Gale rounded on him immediately and grabbed the collar of his pristine white shirt. Finnick easily pushed his hands away as if nothing happened and smirked. Gale wanted to kick himself at Finnick's knowing smirk. With that move, the hunter had just given away one of his secrets for nothing in return. Finnick continued, "…or do you come out here for something else?"

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Gale asked ignoring Finnick's question. He wasn't going to play the Victor's game.

Finnick smiled calmly and sat on the rock. "Tell me about your life in District Twelve," he said.

"I'm a busy man. Whatever you have to say, say it quickly," Gale stated more firmly.

Finnick looked up at him and said, "I understand your dad died in a mining accident a few years ago."

"So?" Gale asked argumentatively; he was losing his patience quickly.

Finnick shrugged unaffected and continued, "…You have two younger brothers and one sister. I don't know how you feed that family while you're still in school, but I suppose these woods hold the answer to that mystery." Gale just stared at him; he wasn't going to give anything else away. Finnick continued, "One of your brothers will stand in his first reaping this year, correct?" Gale nodded. "Have you ever thought about a Panem without the Hunger Games…without annual reapings?"

Now the Victor had Gale's full attention. "I think about it every day, but what can I do by myself?"

"What if I said you aren't alone? What if I told you there are hundreds of us who want the same thing?"

"I'm listening," he replied as calmly as he could manage; meanwhile his heart drummed in his chest while blood pounded in his ears.

"There's a rebellion, Gale, and we need everyone," Finnick said seriously, dropping his 'Capitol act' for the first time. Finally Finnick looked like someone from a District; he no longer looked like a Victor or the Capitol playboy.

"There was a rebellion seventy-three years ago too and look where it got us. It took more away from us; only thing it gave us is the games," Gale said trying to reason with Finnick. He wanted the rebellion; excitement, not blood, flowed through him.

"Seventy-three years ago we didn't have an ally with nuclear weapons, technology, hovercrafts and trained soldiers," Finnick defended. Gale raised an eyebrow so Finnick continued, "Mayor Undersee tells me I can trust you. I know you don't trust me so on his word, I'm going to lay it all out for you. Then I want your honesty."

"Deal. Let's walk and talk," Gale said. He may as well check his snares since there was no point in just sitting on the rock.

"Thirteen survived. They've used the last seventy-three years to re-build…re-invent themselves so we can all stand up to Snow."

"Thirteen survived?" Gale questioned; his head was spinning with the realization. A part of him wanted to be angry at Thirteen for deserting the rest of them for so long, but now all he could think of was weapons and wars.

Finnick nodded and continued, "A lot of people are fed up with their way of life. Everyone wants a change. No one is happy or safe. Take Mayor Undersee, for example, you'd think he has it made. He's not starving, he doesn't have to do hard labor, he lives in the biggest house in the District, but is he happy? No, because his only child's happiness hangs in limbo. Snow controls him by controlling her future. She may have to marry me one day and no one deserves that fate."

Gale wouldn't have been able to control the anger or jealousy that made home in his eyes even if he tried. "Her dad won't let her," he finally said through gritted teeth.

"The Mayor can't stop Snow," Finnick explained.

"You could say no," Gale reasoned.

"I wish I could," Finnick took a deep breath and repeated, "I wish I could."

Gale narrowed his eyes at the distraught Victor; he needed to find out what was going on. The pain and defeat on Finnick's face made the hunter want to trust him. He had no doubts that Finnick's life wasn't as perfect as portrayed to the nation. Gale had already been wrong about Madge and her father. The boy from the Seam tried to stop him, but wasn't quick enough as Finnick stepped into one of his latest snares. Gale laughed as Finnick said, "What the…" He was instantly pulled up and hung upside down supported by a thick branch high up in the sky.

Gale laughed harder and said, "This is my latest design; it's meant for a large animal." Gale pulled on the rope a bit and continued, "Now I know it will hold." He continued walking around Finnick admiring his own work. Gale continued, "If only Madge could see this in action; she didn't believe me it would wo…" He stopped short, catching himself yet again from giving away too much of his feelings for Madge. She had become a real problem for him; he couldn't get her out of his head.

Finnick folded his arms across his stomach and with more ease than a man hanging upside down should have, he said, "Hawthorne, are you going to get me down or are we going to have to wait for your girlfriend to get here?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Gale defended as he cut the rope around Finnick's feet with one quick swipe of his knife. The Victor stopped himself by laying his hands flat on the ground, stopping his head from hitting the ground first.

"Remind me not to make you mad again," Finnick said getting up off the ground. "Ever caught anything big with this thing?" he asked admiring Gale's work.

"Just a District Four Victor so far, but I think there's hope," Gale said with a smirk.

Finnick limped for a while before he could walk straight again and then he suddenly started again, "The Mayor thinks you can do anything; he thinks you're a born leader. He wants you to lead the miners when the time comes for the rebellion to start. He thinks they'll listen to you."

"And you don't think so?" Gale asked confused by Finnick's flat tone.

"I didn't say that." Finnick looked Gale straight in the eyes and said, "I think you can do more than just lead the miners."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've leveled with you; now I have a question for you. Do you know how to use a weapon other than this knife?"

Gale nodded and said, "Follow me," as he turned around and went towards the tree where he and Peeta stored their bows. When they reached the tree, Gale took a deep breath and hoped for the best as he took it out.

"Let me see you shoot it," Finnick said. Gale debated for a minute; could this be a trap? If the Victor told anyone he saw Gale with a weapon then the offense would be punishable by death. He finally shrugged and decided Finnick had already seen enough for Gale to get punished, if he chose to complain.

Gale took out the arrows and the hunter inside him took over. His eyes and ears concentrated on every movement and heard every sound. He notched the arrow on the bow and let it fly.

Finnick whistled as he said, "That was pretty."

Gale dropped his arm and walked over to where the arrow had landed. He pulled out a gray bunny; the arrow had done straight through his neck. Peeta would've shot it straight into the eye, but this wasn't a bad shot. Finnick whistled again and said, "I never even saw the little rascal. Good shot, Hawthorne. You come out here by yourself or are there others like you?"

Gale wasn't going to drag his best friend into this, but he'd never been able to lie convincingly. His face was always an open book. So he chose not to answer that question and said, "Now you know how I keep my family fed and alive."

"No, these woods keep your family fed, not alive," Finnick explained. "Don't ever fool yourself for even a moment they'll stay alive just because you can keep their stomachs full." Neither needed to say anything further; both knew Snow and the games hung over their heads. Just because this would be Gale's last reaping, it didn't mean that the threat of the games was over. Rory then Vick and then Posy. His whole body shook with fear at the thought of his baby sister having to stand in the Town square for a reaping. He couldn't go beyond her and think that after her, it would be his children. It was a never-ending cycle of the games and reapings.

Finnick broke into his thoughts as he said, "How far are you willing to go to protect your family?"

"I would give my life for any of them," Gale answered sincerely.

Finnick laughed and said, "Sometimes dying for them is easier than living for them." Gale furrowed his brow and the Victor continued, "I'd give my life right now; I would welcome death over this life. But I have chosen to live in hell to protect everyone I love."

"I don't understand," Gale said confused.

"The Capitol uses the games against us; we have to use the games against them. It's the only way to unite the Districts. We've been oppressed far too long. No one is happy in the Districts. There are pockets of people in each District working to make a change. Our problem is that we don't have a way to excite and align the efforts in the different Districts. We need to use the games."

"How could you use the games? I've thought about what would happen if everyone stopped watching," Gale said pacing while dry twigs crunched under his feet sending all small animals scurrying away from them.

"No, they have to watch. What if they had something worthwhile to watch? What if the tributes refused to kill each other? Don't you think the Districts would align together too if the tributes did it in the arena?"

"It would never work. The Gamemakers would just send out mutts to kill everyone. The careers would never align with the outlying districts." He thought out-loud. There were a thousand reasons why this would never work.

"What if some of the Gamemakers were on our side?"

"Impossible. No one in the Capitol would ever be on our side. Why would a Gamemaker help us?"

"There you go again…believing that just because they live in the Capitol their life is perfect. Even the Capitol's citizens lives are fully controlled by Snow. Some of them are smart enough to realize it; most of them are not. So yes, some of the Gamemakers are on the good side," Finnick explained calmly.

"So you want a tribute to go into the games, not worry about getting killed while refusing to kill anyone, and ally all the tributes? Maybe kill the ones that don't ally with the rest?" Gale questioned almost scornfully.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, but it can't be just any tribute. It would have to be someone who knows how to use a weapon already, someone smart enough to defy all odds against them…a born leader…someone who was born a rebel." Finnick said meaningfully all the while eyeing Gale. "Just think about it…if the tributes threw away their weapons, then there's a chance the people in the Districts would pick them up and…"

"…And we would have a war at hand," Gale smiled. Instantly his smile faded and he shook his head immediately, "I'm not that someone. I c-can't do that. I would never be able to kill anyone."

Finnick stood up from the rock he'd settled himself on and brushed the seat of his jeans as he said, "I'm not here to convince you or recruit you. It could be you, but you have to want it."

"Want it? I can't even think about something like that," Gale said almost angrily. How dare he suggest Gale volunteer for the games?

Finnick nodded and said, "I understand; it's not an easy thing to think of, but I guarantee you will think about it one day. I just don't know whether it will be when one of your siblings gets reaped or if it will be the day you watch Madge Undersee board a train to go marry a Victor in another District."

* * *

Madge could barely put one foot in front of the other without tripping over herself; her mind was on Gale's and Finnick's conversation out in the woods. She had a bad feeling about it. The blonde tried to shake it off; just because she saw a lot of potential in Gale, didn't mean Finnick would too. _Who am I kidding? Anyone would be able to see the potential in him; is there anything he can't do?_ Once again she thanked Spinner politely when he caught her from falling yet again. This time she'd tripped on a seam in the sidewalk. Seagrass sneered at Madge as she pulled Spinner closer to her – marking her territory. Madge gave her a tight smile back. She wasn't trying to win Spinner's attention. Her mind was just elsewhere.

Before they knew it, their entourage reached the bakery on the way back home. The Mayor had prepared Mr. Mellark so he and Katniss had their best cookies, cakes and cupcakes on display for the Capitol and District Four folks. Baree and Manna were there to help as well. Mrs. Mellark was thankfully absent. As everyone crowded inside the small bakery, Madge took the moment to settle herself on the bench outside. Katniss had a way of knowing when something was bothering her and this wasn't anything she wanted to discuss with her best friend. The Mayor's daughter wanted to keep her best friend as far away from the politics and rebellion as she possibly could.

Madge looked up as Spinner's tall, lanky form blocked the sun, "Mind if I join you?"

Madge smiled and said, "And miss the tour of our wonderful bakery?"

He laughed; it was the first time she'd seen him laugh. Madge was good at reading people and she knew that something weighed heavily on the newest Victor. She took a chance and as she slid over to make room for him on the metal bench, she asked, "Is everything alright? You seem pre-occupied with something."

"You mean more pre-occupied than a callous murderer ought to?" he asked contemptuously.

"Yes. I don't think what happened in the arena is the only thing on your mind right now," she said boldly.

Spinner sighed and said, "You're right. I thought my life was over the moment they called my name. I walked up on that stage thinking I was going to die in less than a month. Then my eyes met my mom's and my little brother's eyes and I knew I had to survive for them. The basic instinct to survive took over in the arena and I killed though I didn't think I would ever be able to kill anyone. I'm not stupid; I didn't think life would be perfect now that I'd won, but…" He stopped suddenly.

Madge looked at him confused, waiting for him to finish the sentence, but she knew by the hard look in his eyes and his set jaw that he wasn't planning on finishing the thought. She sighed and said, "So you got any advice for me if I get picked for the 74th games?"

He looked her seriously in the eyes and deadpanned, "Step off the metal plate before the gong sounds so you're blown to pieces before the games ever begin."

Madge reached out to comfort him as she watched his eyes fill with tears. She rested her hand on top of his and squeezed it. The newest Victor with a tall tanned frame and sandy brown hair enveloped her small hand in between his two large ones as she said, "At least you know your family is now safe and happy to have you back."

He shook his head and explained, "They would have been safer if I had died in the games because the _real_ games are just beginning now."

"What do you mean the real games?" Madge questioned astonished.

A tear fell out of his right eye and then one long one out of his left eye. He rubbed a hand down his face and finally spoke, "When I get to the Capitol in five days, my _duties_ as a Victor will begin." Spinner released Madge's hand and stood up. "Let's go get a cookie."

Puzzled Madge stood up and followed him into the bakery. Most of the others were just leaving and this was their last stop. The Mayor called out to Madge, "Honey, why don't you and Spinner meet us back home once you've had a snack. Everyone's tired and needs time to rest. We're heading home now." Madge nodded.

"Where's Finnick Odair?" Katniss bombarded her friend, disappointed at just seeing Madge and the new Victor.

Madge smiled and nudged Spinner to make him laugh as she said, "Spinner, this is my best friend, Katniss Mellark. She's infatuated with Finnick." Madge turned to Katniss and said, "I'm sorry, you're just going to have to settle for one Victor instead of two."

Katniss scowled, but put her hand forward to introduce herself to Spinner. A blush spread on her fair skin as Spinner lightly shook her hand. No one in Twelve had light brown eyes to match the color of their hair; Spinner was exotic by all means. Katniss had always been infatuated with the District Four Victors. The last one, Annie Cresta, had barely talked to anyone. She hadn't left her mentor, Mags', side except to talk to Katniss for a bit. Madge was proud of her best friend, she had a way with words; she could make anyone feel comfortable. As Katniss walked around and talked about the different techniques of decorating cakes and cookies, Madge noticed Spinner relax. The blonde wondered what Spinner meant by his duties as a Victor.

Katniss held Spinner's hand as she showed him how to draw a boat on a cookie. Madge wished she had a camera and could take a picture. She could blackmail her friend with it forever.

While Spinner was busy admiring the cakes decorated by Katniss, she stole the moment to ask Madge, "You know I've always wanted to meet Finnick and you didn't even bring him. Can I come over for a sleepover?"

Katniss looked so innocent and hopeful that Madge shivered as goose bumps rose on her arms. She wanted to keep Katniss away from it all. The Mayor and Finnick would meet later in the shed behind their house to talk about the rebellion. Madge had finally convinced her dad to let her attend the meeting. She didn't want Katniss anywhere near any talks of the rebellion. "I wish you could come over, but you know the rules. No one allowed at my house that hasn't already been approved before the visit." Madge pouted for added emphasis. In all reality, she knew Gale hadn't been approved and he was there, but Katniss didn't need to know that.

Madge tapped on Spinner's shoulder when she saw another dazed look in his eyes as he stood staring at a cake with a single yellow rose on it. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and they waved goodbye to Katniss.

Once outside, Spinner lightly touched her arm and said, "Madge, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. You're the only person close to my age I've seen on this tour and you're really easy to talk to. I shouldn't have said anything to you, though. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Madge turned to stand in front of him and said, "You didn't upset me. I hope I didn't upset you by bringing up something you didn't want to talk about. You just looked like you needed a friend and I couldn't help myself."

He smiled and said, "I could really use a friend." Spinner caught her off guard when he bent down to hug her. She hugged him back and instantly stiffened to a series of clicks and flashes. When Madge and Spinner broke apart, they saw two of the Capitol photographers clicking pictures of the two of them with big smiles on their faces. Spinner looked at her confused. Madge had grown up in the midst of politics and Capitol propaganda; she knew of the Capitol's need to gossip. This would not be good.

Madge grabbed Spinner's hand and quickly started walking towards her house as she said, "Come on; we need to get out of here." She dropped his hand immediately as soon as she realized she was holding it and the two walked back to the Mayor's house swiftly, yet not fast enough.

The Mayor's daughter knew the Capitol had very advanced communication devices and technology, but even she was surprised at what she saw when she walked into her house just a few minutes later. As expected all the Capitol citizens had turned on the Capitol's most popular gossip channel as soon as they'd returned. Before anything else, Madge saw the murderous look Seagrass gave her. Before she could process it fully, Spinner turned her attention to the large television screen with a picture of the two of them hugging and a caption that read: _'Panem's newest-most eligible Victor finds love in an outlying District with the Mayor's pretty daughter!'_

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, Madge and Gale can't seem to stay away from trouble. Please review and let me know what you think - concrit or comments or suggestions - whatever's on your mind. Anyone want to guess what Madge or Gale will do?**

**FYI, daisyfields mentioned there's another story with the same premise: Peeta's/Katniss' lives switched called: Upside Down Cake by aimmyarrowshigh. It's different from this story, but very interesting. It's an Everlark with some Gadge so I'm passing it on if anyone wants to check it out. Thank you, daisyfields.**


	9. Conflicting Desires

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support of this story. RoryFaller, thank you for the beta and your wonderful ideas for the end of this chapter; it wouldn't be what it is without you. Thanks, Dendroica, for Spinner.**

**Some dialog is borrowed below from Catching Fire.**

* * *

**Conflicting Desires**

Madge and Spinner were surrounded by the Capitol citizens who accompanied the tour – mainly the photographers, videographers and their crew. They asked excitedly if it was love at first sight, how was their first kiss, where did they disappear to when everyone else was in the bakery…the questions continued without anyone actually waiting for a response. Spinner looked wide-eyed and confused; oblivious to what this turn of events could mean for him, good or bad. Madge, a true politician's child, ignored her drumming heart and eyes that threatened to leak tears no matter how much this moment terrified her. She smiled without saying a word; neither denying nor confirming anything. The only outward signs of her distress and the gravity of the situation were her clammy hands which she refused to wipe on the side of her skirt.

The reporter on the television, once again, demanded everyone's attention and thankfully Madge and Spinner were left to their own devices for a few moments. The _couple_ stood a few feet away from each other as they watched what had caught everyone else's attention. There on the big screen were series of pictures of the two of them. The number of pictures would have one believing the two had dated for months and not known each other for just a few hours. The gossip reporter portrayed them completely in love as if anyone could fall that in love in such little time, while surrounded by people. _Didn't the gossip hungry mongers in the Capitol understand this wasn't a movie, it was real life?_ Madge folded her arms across her chest and huffed internally, _of course they don't understand. They watch twenty-four children kill each other every year for their own amusement._ The people in the Districts were nothing more than entertainment for the Capitol citizens; they weren't supposed to have real lives, problems or even feelings for that matter.

When Madge finally tore her eyes away from the ridiculous images on the screen, she met a pair of angry ones that were way too light green to be natural. Seagrass whispered as if spitting venom, "Spinner is the hottest commodity in the Capitol now. He won his games in the shortest time in the history of the Hunger Games. And look at him, he's gorgeous. _Every_ woman, in the Capitol, is dying to get her hands on him. Do not think even for a minute that a girl from an outlying, non-career, District is going to steal him away. He will shine in Panem like Finnick and have hundreds of beautiful women begging for his attention. You'll never be able to compete with them."

Madge pinched the skin on her left palm with her right hand fingers to keep from slapping Seagrass. For the last seven years that Effie Trinket had been District Twelve's escort, the blonde had hated her, but compared to Seagrass, Effie was a saint. She drummed good manners; she was never rude like Seagrass. Effie was very protective of her tributes, but Madge couldn't imagine her saying what Seagrass had just said. Without a word she turned away from the ludicrous District Four escort only to meet her dad's angry eyes. He was a politician too so he relaxed his face; only his eyes hardened in anger. He wouldn't dare say anything to her in front of their guests. The Mayor's family always needed to maintain their appearances. Madge allowed herself one frustrated huff and a small stomp of her feet as she disappeared up the steps into her room.

For the last hour she had unceremoniously moved things from one side of the room to the other, accomplishing absolutely nothing. "Come in," she answered to the light knock on her door. Dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt, Spinner looked less like a Victor and more like a teenager from Town, except for his exotic brown eyes that matched his hair. "Hi," she said gently placing the books in her hand on the shelf and straightening.

Spinner motioned to the door asking for her permission and she nodded as he shut it behind him. "Madge, I don't really understand what happened back there. I mean I just gave you a hug, _as a friend,_" he said emphasizing the last word. Without giving her a chance to say anything he continued, "I just spoke to Finnick and he thinks it's not necessarily a bad thing that the press cast us as lovers, but I think you should know that I'm not the kind of person someone as sweet as you should be involved with." He took a deep breath.

Madge lifted her eyes off the floor to meet his and explained, "I know you didn't mean anything by that hug." She moved her fingers to her temples and shook her head as she said, "You needed a friend, I was trying to help, and you just thanked me with a hug." He looked so lost and distraught that she couldn't help herself from comforting him. She placed a hand lightly on his arm and said, "You're a good person, Spinner. I can feel it and I'm never wrong about these things. You did what you had to do in the games. What happened in that arena doesn't define you; it only proves you're human. We're all born with a natural instinct to survive and you acted on that in the arena. If you didn't then you wouldn't be human."

A few tears streamed down the Victor's face as he was already shaking his head at her. "That's not what I meant." When she looked at him puzzled, he continued, "I've barely had time to cope with what happened in that arena and my life is about to change yet again. What I'm about to become…" His voice wavered as his frame shook a little and a constant stream of tears fell out of his eyes. He took a deep breath, "Let's just say you shouldn't be a part of the world I'm about to enter when I get to the Capitol."

"Will you tell me what's going to happen when you get there?"

He shook his head, "Some things are better left unsaid."

Dinner, at the Mayor's house, was a somber event. Seagrass sat in between Madge and Spinner, at dinner, to ensure there would be no further contact between the Mayor's daughter and the new Victor. Her stomach coiled with anxiety; the quiet table didn't help. Madge kept her eyes down on her plate full of un-eaten food. No matter where else she'd look, she would only find Seagrass' disapproval, her father's angry eyes, her mother's never-ending understanding, the Capitol folks' curious gawk, Haymitch's displeasure and the worst of them all, Finnick's flirty smiles and winks. The plate of food was the safest place for her gaze.

Walking out of her house, Madge smiled haughtily thinking of Seagrass feeling snubbed at being sent to one of the empty houses in the Victor's Village for the night. The Mayor only graced the honor of sleeping in the Mayor's mansion to the two Victors. It seemed like days, not just a few hours, after dinner when the Mayor escorted the Capitol entourage to the Victor's Village while Mrs. Undersee showed Finnick and Spinner to their rooms at the Mayor's house. Madge finally breathed a sigh of relief when the house went dark and she quietly slipped out the back door to meet her father and Finnick at the shed tucked far behind her own house, on the outskirts of the District. Haymitch was coming too; she hoped someone invited Gale. She needed to know of their conversation in the woods, unsure she could make it till tomorrow to hear it from Gale, himself.

When she pushed open the door to the shed, all three men stopped arguing and looked at her. Her dad rounded on her immediately as soon as she closed the door, "How could you, Madge? What were you thinking hugging a Victor out in public?"

Madge cringed at his harsh tone and defended herself, "He needed a friend, dad. He looked so lost that I couldn't just ignore him. I was being a friend to him. He only hugged me to thank me. How were we supposed to know the photographers lingered behind and would turn it into something it wasn't?"

"He's a Victor, Madge. A Victor. Of course the photographers stayed behind to document his every move. All you had to do was mind your own business." The Mayor continued even angrier at his proficient daughter making such a rookie move.

Haymitch and Finnick both recoiled. Finally, placing a hand on his shoulder, Haymitch said, "James, calm down. She didn't know."

The Mayor threw off his hand angrily and said, "I'm not mad at Madge." He flexed his fingers, wanting to punch something. "I'm tired of it all. I don't care what Snow does; I don't care if he kills everyone in my District, but I will not hand over Madge. Especially not to a Victor; she will not spend the rest of her life in that filth."

Haymitch quickly stepped in between James and Finnick as it didn't seem like the Mayor would be able to withstand the force of anger on Finnick's face. "We didn't ask for the _filth_. We didn't ask to become a _Victor_. We live in the _filth_ to protect our families. You're willing to sacrifice your entire District for your family; do you think your life will be any less _filthy_ than mine?"

"Daddy?" Madge asked tentatively.

James Undersee took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry, Finnick, but I mean it. Rebellion or no rebellion my daughter will not marry a man whose heart belongs to one and body to others. What will be left for her?" Madge furrowed her brow; she wasn't a sheltered teenager, but she had no idea what her father meant by '_body to others'_. She assumed Finnick and/or Spinner already had someone in their lives they loved, but she couldn't fathom who could own their body. And that was when something Katniss had said a few months ago came to her mind.

_She and Katniss had walked home from a party in Town and they'd seen a Seam girl leaving Cray's quarters. Katniss had said, "I hate that those poor girls get used in such ways just to feed their families. It's like their bodies don't even belong to them anymore; they've given them up to Cray for the sake of their families."_

Madge raised her hand to her mouth as she gasped, "Oh no, Spinner!" She sat back on the chair as she cried into her hands, "Now I know what Spinner meant." She looked up at Finnick.

He nodded and confirmed, "Yes, you're right. Snow is going to sell Spinner's body to the highest bidders. He'll keep doing it for years. Spinner will have no control. To say no to Snow, would mean his mother's and brother's deaths. Maybe even Rose's."

"His girlfriend?" Madge questioned.

Finnick nodded as he kneeled down in front of Madge. He took her hands in his, forcing her to look at him, and said, "Sometimes things happen for a good reason. I promise you that neither Spinner nor I planned that hug or the photographers. But you have an opportunity to save him, Madge."

"How can I save him?" she asked.

Her dad took a step forward and said, "No. She's going to deny everything in the morning. On camera."

Finnick ignored the Mayor and continued, "Madge, I don't know if it will work, but we have to at least try. The Capitol citizens live for romance, drama and entertainment. Right now Spinner is their biggest source of entertainment. In five days we'll reach the Capitol and Spinner will have his first client that very night. We'll be in the Capitol for four days. He could have as many as three to four clients each one of those days."

Madge gasped and shook her head as tears fell out of her eyes. The Mayor roughly pulled her out of the chair and hugged her to his chest. "Leave her alone. I will not let you talk like that to my daughter."

Finnick stood up and said, "She has a chance to save him."

"Snow won't like it if Madge takes his hottest commodity off the market. I can't risk my daughter's life."

"Once the public falls in love with Madge and Spinner, Snow won't be able to touch them. He has to maintain his image. Think about it, what else could he do? He already makes her stand in the reaping and he's threatening to marry her to the likes of me. Shall I name some Victors who'll be even worse for her?"

Madge turned around to face Finnick and said, "You and Spinner are too hard on yourselves."

Finnick shook his head and said, "No, Madge, we're not hard enough. You should have the right and chance to fall in love and marry the man you want. Everyone should have that right."

"Madge will not play anyone's love interest or wife, for that matter. I want you to stop filling her head," James Undersee declared.

"She has a right to know what kind of man she's going to marry if she doesn't take this opportunity to change her fate." He turned to her and continued, "Madge, you have a chance to save Spinner and yourself. Even if you had to marry Spinner, at least you would marry a friend and not someone marred by Snow's filth or someone who didn't care for you at all. If you don't take this opportunity then it could be me. You won't have a choice. I won't have a choice."

"Finnick," the Mayor warned.

He turned angrily to James Undersee and spat, "She has a right to know that I will never love her because my heart belongs to someone else already. She should know how many clients I've had in the last seven years that I've been in Snow's service."

"Finnick, you're crossing the boundaries," Haymitch warned with a growl.

"There are no boundaries as long as Snow's in power," Finnick replied stubbornly. James hugged his daughter tight as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Finnick had told him about the meeting and Gale wasn't sure he wanted to go tonight. The thought of a rebellion excited him; he wanted a part in it any way he could. He was a fighter. Finally, during dinner, he had decided not to go; he wanted to give it time to think about it so he could make the right decision for the right reasons. He went to bed in the safety of his home, next to his younger brothers. Sometime later, Posy climbed in bed with him, needing his warmth and the safety he provided, from a nightmare. That was when he decided he needed to go to that meeting. Little girls like Posy needed their fathers not just their brothers. Everyone in the nation needed to fight to end the unfairness of their world. Gale pushed open the door to the shed and four pairs of eyes turned to him. His eyes caught Madge's tear strained face, but before he could ask, she smiled and whispered, "Gale." Her face immediately transformed from distraught to relief.

Finnick answered the un-asked question, "I invited Gale. We had a great talk in the woods earlier." He then turned to Gale and asked, "Have you thought about it?"

Gale nodded and said, "I'll do it. I'll volunteer at the next reaping, but I have some questions and some things I want. I want my family cared…"

Before he could finish, Madge gasped, "What? Are you crazy?" She ran out of the shed and disappeared into the darkness.

Gale looked at the Mayor questioningly; who took a deep breath and said, "It's been a rough day. I'll go talk to her."

Gale immediately asked, "Sir, is it alright if I talk to her first?" The Mayor nodded and Gale left the three men in the shed. This part of the District didn't have any artificial lights; he'd only been able to find his way because of the full moon that shone in the sky with the accompanying sparkling stars. He didn't have to go far when he saw the silhouette of Madge; she had her back to him. Her golden hair, white skirt and gold-tanned skin glowed silver in the moonlight, giving her an unearthly, angel-like luminosity. Conscious of his quiet steps, he purposely made some noise to alert her to his presence while he was still a good hundred feet away from her. Madge turned around; blue eyes meeting and holding gray ones. Without a word she ran into him with such force and momentum that when he wrapped his arms around her, he ended up lifting her off the ground. Their bodies joined from where her knees touched his and all the way up to her head resting on his shoulder.

Words were unnecessary in this moment while they allowed themselves to bask in each other's comfort and strength. Gale held her close to him, the Aztec style blanket he wore wrapped around both of them. When he set her red cowboy booted feet back on the ground, Madge looked up at him with so much vulnerability that he forgot everything other than the need to touch her face. She closed her eyes anticipating his fingers reaching for the soft skin of her cheeks. Gale pulled his hand away at the last moment and took a step back; he couldn't.

Madge opened her eyes and asked, "Why?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why are you agreeing to volunteer?" she asked frustrated.

"Because I want all this to end. I have a chance to make a difference and I need to take it. I don't want to see my brothers and sister stand in the Town Square with nauseated stomachs. I don't want to see them get reaped. I don't want to watch them at the brink of starvation their whole life, succumbed to slavery."

"And?"

"I don't want to go down in the mines. Those mines took my dad away from me; they took Peeta's dad and thousands others. It's not fair. Our way of life has to change," he explained. _And because I don't want you to marry a Victor._

"You can make a difference from here. You can rally the miners like my dad originally wanted. My dad can keep you and your family safe," she reasoned.

"What about the others, Madge? What about the people who don't have anyone to keep them safe? Your dad can save the District from starvation, he may even be able to keep them from working like slaves, but he can't protect anyone from the reapings…from the games. He can't keep you from Snow's clutches. Don't you see, Madge? It's happening! It's finally happening! Finnick told me there's rebel activity in just about every District, even here in the mines. We can turn the pockets of rebel activity into full fledge uprisings. Imagine an uprising here in District Twelve. I can't walk away from this. All my life I've wanted the people in the Districts to be brave not just survive; I can't give up when it's my turn to be brave…to help. This could be what we've been waiting for. Every rebellion…every war needs a spark."

"I know that, Gale, but there must be another way. You don't want to go into the games; you'll have to kill. You don't know what they make the Victors do afterwards," the last hold of her control broke and she sobbed into her hands.

Gale put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Finnick already told me everything. I won't be a Victor. Finnick's plan is to ally the tributes. Think about it…what if all the tributes threw away their weapons and refused to kill?"

She pushed against his chest so she could look into his eyes, "That will never work. The careers will never ally with the others. If you refuse to kill they'll kill you. You can't, Gale."

He ran a hand through her hair and then settled his fingertips with the softest touch on her cheeks, wiping the tears away, "Madge, you'll be sixteen tomorrow." His heart demanded, _'Say it. Tell her you don't want her to marry a Victor. You want her. Tell her you want to fight for her.'_ He squashed that voice again and let the words of her birthday hang between them for a moment before he continued, "If you had a chance to make a difference, wouldn't you take it?" Gale slowly relaxed his hand as his palm cradled her face. The instance she leaned into his touch and covered his hand with her own was all he needed to know he was making the right decision…for everyone in Panem, for his family, for her, for himself…for _them._

"I thought I would, but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm not brave like you. I'm scared, Gale," she said first closing then opening her eyes all the while keeping his hand under her own.

His thumb wiped the few more tears that fell out of her eyes as her hand slid off his only a bit to hold on to his wrist. Madge closed her eyes and Gale knew…he knew his feelings were fully returned. His heart soared when Madge opened her eyes full of love for _him._ Sure his family loved him, but no girl had ever looked at him with such affection and adoration. Though her love strengthened his resolve, there was a part of him that wanted to take her hand and run away from it all with her. They could survive out in the woods; they'd make it. Madge and his family. At the thought, _what about everyone else?_, his conscience pulled him back into the fight. He was a fighter not a deserter.

Snapping twigs and loud footsteps broke into the moment. Gale moved his hand away from her face, but not before he allowed his lips a quick soft caress of her forehead. They turned to look at Spinner standing a few feet from them. He smiled apologetically and said, "Everyone's waiting for the two of you; they sent me out to look for you."

Gale didn't say anything, but Madge smiled at him as the three-headed back towards the shed. Suddenly, Spinner stopped and said to Madge, "Finnick told me his thoughts on what happened earlier. You don't have to do this. You're my friend and I'd rather do what Snow wants than disappoint you or bring trouble upon you."

All his instincts, that something bad had happened during the day, went on full alert as Madge quickly explained, "Earlier, a photographer, got a picture of Spinner and me hugging outside the bakery. They turned an innocent moment into something more. Their pictures…everyone in the Capitol now thinks that Spinner and I…" She let the sentence trail while searching Gale's eyes for a reaction. He turned his angry, jealous eyes to Spinner and the new Victor cowered under the hunter's deathly glare.

Madge took his hand and said, "Gale? What happened earlier wasn't planned. Spinner was distraught over what's going to happen in the Capitol. I was trying to com…"

Finnick cut her off and finished the explanation. Though he spoke to no one in particular, he set his eyes on Gale's, "This may be a chance for Madge and Spinner to save each other and themselves. It'll buy them both some time, if nothing else."

Less than twenty-four hours ago, Gale had hated Finnick; he'd been insanely jealous of the Victor, but now there was an unshakable trust there. It happened out in the woods, the moment when Finnick laid out in the open, his most vulnerable secret, _Annie Cresta._ He and Finnick were worlds apart – a Victor and a miner - yet so similar at the same time. Both men put themselves at the mercy of the Capitol for their families – Gale with his illegal hunting, Finnick with, well everything he did for Snow. Both men were brave, strong, determined and they had both fallen in love with women they were _not allowed_ to have. Together, they would fight for their freedom…for the end to the slavery, poverty and the harshness of their lives.

Gale's eyes left Finnick's and settled once again on Madge. Their situation was so unjust that he wanted to scream at the world. He'd just discovered that the girl he loved loved him back. He should be kissing her and holding her right now; instead he had to _hand her _over to someone else. Every step he took closer to her, she was yanked that much further away from him. Weren't there any paths that took them towards each other? The conversation, with her dad, about it being easier for Madge to leave if her heart remained unattached, came to mind. He knew it was too late for that; Madge had fallen for him almost as much as he'd fallen for her. They both needed to support each other now. He was going into the games; he needed to leave her in someone's care. His eyes willed her to understand, _I'm no Darcy, but you're my Elizabeth._

Gale's eyes left hers and moved to Spinner's face. He met Spinner's gaze and his own eyes clearly portrayed the unspoken words, '_she's mine; keep her safe for me._' He knew Spinner understood because an unspoken promise to care for their precious friend passed between the two seventeen year olds.

* * *

**A/N: In Catching Fire, Katniss says about Gale that he was born a rebel. We also see Gale's determination to stay and fight for the rebellion when he finds out about the uprisings in D8. Based on that, I think he would agree to fight for the rebellion...even volunteer for the games...fight for his girl. I hope that makes sense...tell me what you think.**

**Finnick had to be sick of being used and staying away from Annie so does that make his drive to fight believable?**

**Did anyone recognize the scene between Gale and Madge when she runs out of the shed and he finds her?**

**Madge's Sweet 16th coming up next!**


	10. Sweet Sixteen

**A/N: Thanks, everyone for the continued support.**

**Dendroica & RoryFaller, thanks for the beta.**

**This chapter is dedicated to JohnnyStormsGirl, who's been great about bouncing ideas back and forth throughout. Thank you!**

* * *

**Sweet Sixteen**

Madge groaned turning her head into the pillow willing the knocker to go away, even though it could be her parents. "Who is it?" she asked irritably when the knocking continued more insistently.

"Madge, darling, it's Seagrass. I wanted to be first to wish you a Happy Birthday. If you and Spinner are going to be the biggest enthrallment in the Capitol, I certainly want to support you, darling. Please open the door," Seagrass said in her annoying Capitol accent from the other side of the locked door. _Who let her into the house so early? Enthrallment, really?_ The last thing she wanted was to start her birthday with the annoying District Four escort from the Capitol. She shuddered at the thought, but then remembered the walk back to her house last night. At the back porch, Gale had leaned in really close and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Madge. Will you meet me here after school?" It was already past midnight so he had been the first to wish her; she started her birthday with Gale, not Seagrass.

Madge groaned as she put on a robe and opened the door pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. To her surprise it was Spinner, not Seagrass, with a small cupcake and a lit candle. Her frown immediately turned into a smile, "Spinner? I thought it was Seagrass at the door." The blonde stuck her head out to ensure Spinner was alone.

Spinner walked into her room laughing and said, "Nope. Just me. I do a pretty good job imitating her, don't I?"

Madge laughed and said, "You and Gale. Gale does a great imitation of Effie Trinket, our escort."

"Do you know you're blushing just saying his name? I don't know how I feel about that now that you're the love of my life and all." Madge glared at him, he laughed unaffected and continued, "Your glare doesn't hold a candle to the deathly ones your boyfriend sent me all evening."

"He is not my boyfriend," she defended immediately as more heat rose to her face.

"Right, because I am!" he said mockingly.

"Shut up. That candle is about to burn down into the cupcake," Madge declared.

"So hurry make a wish and blow it out." Madge closed her eyes and quickly wished, _I hope our plan works to keep both Spinner and Gale safe._ She blew out the candle, Spinner took it out and handed her the cupcake, "Why do I have a feeling you didn't wish anything for yourself?"

Madge shrugged and said, "If my wish comes true, I'll be the happiest girl in the nation."

"Happy sweet sixteenth, Madge. If this plan works, you'll save me in more ways than I can count. How do I even begin to thank you for that?" he asked sincerely.

Madge smiled and teased to lighten his gloomy mood, "Whatever, Spinner. It's not like you're about to save me from marrying someone I don't want to or anything huge like that."

Spinner bowed formally and said in a ridiculously thick Capitol accent, "You're so right, Madge. I forgot I'm saving you from marrying a Victor. I have to keep you safe for the guy with the ominous, thick eyebrows and a temper that sends everyone cowering into a corner."

Madge laughed and matched his Capitol accent, "You mean Gale? Oh, but I'm just a girl from a non-career District. Haven't you heard he'll be famous one day? What could he possibly see in me?"

Spinner's smiled faded and he said seriously, "Madge, I heard what Seagrass said to you yesterday; I'm so sorry. You know that's not true, right? Anyone would be lucky to have you. Gale's already in love with you."

"No, we're just friends."

Spinner laughed and explained, "You, Madge Undersee, have a lot to learn about boys. He's in love. Believe me; he conveyed his thoughts clearly. He wants me to keep you safe for _him_."

She hugged him excitedly and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I hope everything works out for both of you."

"And I hope everything works out for you and Rose," she declared releasing him from the hug. Spinner looked at her shocked so she explained, "Finnick told me."

Spinner smiled and answered, "Rose is a force of nature. I met her two years ago and instantly fell in love with her; it took me almost a year to muster up the courage to ask her out. I was planning on proposing before I left for the tour, but then Finnick told me what I'd have to do in the Capitol so I knew I had to let her go. I don't know what she's gonna do when she hears about you."

"I don't want her to hate me; will you tell her the truth when you get back?"

He sighed, "I don't know. It's probably better she stay far away from me. I don't know what to do. I know I should let her go, but I don't want to."

"Then don't. Tell her the truth and let her decide if she wants to stick it out."

Spinner smiled sadly and said, "Sorry to wake you so early. I wanted to thank you and wish you properly before the circus begins. Finnick wants me to make a big deal out of your birthday. All that will be for show; this is the real me thanking and wishing the real you for real."

"Really?" Madge winked at him. She thanked him seriously and closed her door once again as he left. She looked out her window towards the Seam. Somewhere out there was the boy who held the key to her heart and happiness.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Madge," Katniss said, dressed in one of her reaping dresses, as she stepped forward to hug her friend.

"Katniss? What're you doing here?" Madge asked surprised.

"Spinner invited me when he came in this morning to buy a cake for you." Katniss narrowed her eyes at Madge and then quietly whispered, "What's going on, Madge? You and Spinner?" Madge squeezed Katniss' hand and pulled her closer to Finnick and Spinner on the other side of the room as the girls walked through a web of balloons and azaleas, flowers found in abundance in District Twelve.

Spinner pulled her into his arms for a hug; as he kissed her cheek, he said, "Happy Birthday, darling." Madge smiled at his Capitol accent of the word _darling_ reminding her that this was for show. Photographers clicked their cameras ferociously as the videographers caught every movement, every word on their own cameras. Madge smiled and thanked him with exaggerated gestures to the room, looking like a love-sick teenager. Finnick caught her in a hug and wished her as well.

When he released her, Madge said pointing to Katniss, "Finnick, this is my best friend Katniss. She's a fan."

Finnick immediately turned on the charm as he took Katniss' hand and kissed it. He purred in his practiced voice, "It's very nice to meet you, pretty lady."

Katniss, who had dreamed of meeting Finnick for the last four years, ignored him completely as her eyes only took in her best friend standing next to the newest Victor. Though Madge had always denied it, Katniss assumed something would eventually happen between Gale and her best friend. She saw how much they both cared for each other. Madge squeezed her hand and said, "I was going to tell you, but I guess Spinner beat me to it. I'm glad he invited you. I had no idea he was going to do all this for me." She finished waving her hand around the room.

"And you're happy about all this?" Katniss asked unbelievably. Madge wasn't exactly the kind of girl who'd fall in love so quickly. There had to be something else going on.

"Happy? I'm over the moon. Look at him, Katniss. He's perfect; he's really nice and romantic. He woke me up this morning and came to my room with a cupcake and a single candle because he wanted to be the first one to wish me and do it privately."

"If you say so, Madge," Katniss said doubtfully. She noticed the color drain from Madge's face as both girls turned around to find their entire conversation had been recorded. Katniss sighed and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Looks like your whole life's going to be recorded from now on."

Madge looked at Spinner and then out the window longingly as she replied, "It's worth it." She sounded more like she was convincing herself and not answering the question. Cake was cut, candles blown, wishes made, hugs shared and then it was time for everyone to leave.

Finnick offered Katniss his arm and asked, "May I?" She nodded and let him lead her outside behind all the cameramen and videographers. Finnick released her arm as he stood imposingly in front of the door and spoke to the entourage, "Folks, I know you want to document every moment, but please remember, they're young and they're in love. Let's give them a few moments of privacy to say goodbye. Who knows when they'll see each other again?"

Madge and Spinner finally appeared after a few moments holding hands; Madge had cried. Katniss moved to comfort her friend immediately finally believing that her friend may have fallen for the Victor. She hoped her other friend, her savior, Gale hadn't fallen for Madge.

At the train station, Madge hugged Spinner with more tears in her eyes as she said, "I hope everything works out; I'll keep my fingers crossed." He hugged her back as he wiped her tears and said something in her ear to make her smile again.

Everyone on the tour, waved to Madge with excited smiles on their faces. The District Four escort walked past Madge and sneered, "Madge!"

Katniss smirked proudly, as her otherwise-always-proper best friend folded her arms and sneered back, "Seagrass!"

Everyone boarded the train and it pulled away from the District Twelve station. Katniss put her arm around her friend and asked, "You okay?"

Madge took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah. Kat, I don't feel like going to school; I think I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for coming by."

"Wanna hang out later?" Katniss asked, though she knew Madge would say no. The Mayor's family never celebrated any birthdays or anniversaries.

Madge looked guilty, though Katniss didn't know why, when she said, "My parents want me home for my birthday. Maybe I can come by later and sleepover?"

"Sounds great. Come over anytime." Katniss kissed her cheek. The Mayor handed Katniss an excuse note for being late to school. She quietly slipped into Mrs. Leary's Capitol History class. Peeta raised his eyebrow as she took the seat next to her boyfriend on the two-person bench. She quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Went to Madge's house and then train station to see off the Victory Tour. Today is her birthday._

She passed the note to him. Peeta quickly scanned it and wrote back:

_Are we getting together after school to celebrate?_

He passed the note back to Katniss. She wrote back:

_No. There's something important I need to tell you. Madge thinks she's in love with Spinner. They're a couple._

Peeta took the note and furrowed his brow as he wrote back:

_Who's Spinner? Is that a nickname for Gale? Ha ha! He does have a tendency to leave everyone aimlessly spinning in circles. It's about time they became a couple. _

Katniss pursed her lips and quickly scribbled:

_This is serious, Peeta. I'm not talking about Gale. Spinner is the Victor of the 73__rd__Games. The one from District 4._

Peeta scanned the note quickly and looked up at Katniss. His gray eyes turned almost black with anger. Katniss motioned to the crumpled paper in Peeta's hand hoping he'll continue to convey his thoughts. She rarely saw Peeta get this angry, but when he did, it happened quickly as it had just now. Peeta crumbled the paper tighter as his right leg thumped uncontrollably. She reached under the table holding his knee with all her strength to still him. Peeta looked once at the clock on the wall and then back at her. He removed her hand and quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom. Everyone looked up surprised as all they heard were Mrs. Leary's angry words, "Mr. Everdeen, get back here. You have not been dismissed."

Katniss quickly stood up and explained, "Mrs. Leary, please don't be upset with Peeta. His mom is not well. He just went to check on her." Thankfully Mrs. Leary was one of the few teachers who held real compassion for the kids in her classes. She'd grown up in Town and knew Peeta's mom when they were younger.

* * *

Gale put a hand to Peeta's shoulder to steady him as he asked, "What'd you do, run all the way over here from your section of the school?"

Peeta tried to catch his breath and speak at the same time as he doubled over, "I-I d-did." He straightened up clutching his stomach; knowing he shouldn't have run that hard on an empty stomach. "H-had to t-tell you s-s-something." Gale looked at him puzzled and worried waiting for him to continue. "I-it's about Madge." Peeta took another deep breath.

Gale pulled him aside, away from prying ears as the other seventeen and eighteen year olds rushed to their next class around them. "What about Madge? Is she alright?"

Peeta looked at Gale; he'd rushed over here to tell Gale before he heard it from anyone else, but now he didn't know how to break the news to his best friend. Gale had a temper even worse than his own. He tended to internalize everything; he rarely talked about things in his heart. If only he knew what Gale felt for Madge. Though Gale always denied having feelings for Madge, Peeta knew better. Maybe he was just in denial, because there was undeniably something there. He put his hand on Gale's shoulder and said, "Kat just told me. Madge has a boyfriend. It's the new Victor. His name is Spin-something or other." Better Gale hear it from him than anyone else.

"Will you walk Rory and Vick home for me?" Gale said calmly. Peeta nodded as he watched Gale leave the school and disappear towards the Seam.

* * *

Since Gale and Peeta met out in the woods, their friendship symbolized survival for both families. For that they needed to trust each other and that stemmed from honesty. It had never been a problem; they'd never had any reason to keep secrets…they were never even interested in the same girls. And now he'd have to lie to his best friend because telling him the truth just wasn't an option. This was the part of the plan he wasn't prepared for. Everyone in the District had eventually accepted that he and the Mayor's daughter were friends. Now her relationship with the new Victor would soon be made public and he would have to put up with everyone's stares of pity. He loathed pity. Gale burst through the doors at his house startling Posy and his mom. He mumbled, "Sorry."

Hazelle narrowed her eyes at her son and scolded, "Gale Hawthorne, this is your last year of school. How many times have I told you to stay put and stop skipping out on school? One day you're going to miss it and you won't be able to go back."

Feeling lost and overwhelmed, he took a step forward and hugged his mom in a rare display of his own needs. Hazelle hugged him immediately and asked, "Gale, what's wrong?" Neither could remember the last time he'd hugged her similarly; it had been years.

"Peeta's going to walk the boys home. I'll be home late; don't worry, okay?" he said releasing his mother. He quickly grabbed a bag from his room and put it around his shoulder, resting on his back.

"Gale, where are you going? What's going on?" Hazelle asked searching his eyes, his face for any clues about what may have happened.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and said, "I don't know, Ma. Can I have this one day to just be me? No questions asked?" Hazelle nodded slowly, how could she deny him anything after everything he did for their family? She kissed his forehead and let him go with a heavy heart.

Gale thought he wanted peace and quiet until he found his steps leading him to the Mayor's house. Even then he thought he just wanted to drop off the items in the bag for _her_. He wasn't sure what he'd even meant when he asked his mother for a day to just be himself. That was until he reached the Mayor's back porch and saw Madge sitting on the swing. Dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt, she looked simply beautiful and he finally understood what he wanted.

When she lifted her eyes to meet his, he saw relief yet worry in them. There was a small smile on her lips, but her forehead creased with worry. She stood up and stepped closer to him. "Hi, I was just thinking of you," she said in a small, _worried_ voice.

He took a step closer and asked, "Madge, do you know the first thing that intrigued me about a friendship with you?" She shook her head; he didn't wait for an actual response from her. "It was that you saw me as just Gale. You were the first person, ever, to make me feel like a seventeen-year old and nothing else. No baggage, no expectations."

"Gale, I…"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "What if we didn't live in a world with the hunger games, what if you weren't the Mayor's daughter, what if I wasn't a poor, illegal hunter, what if there was no rebellion, no fake boyfriends, no best friends to worry about and I was just Gale and you were just Madge…no Hawthorne, no Undersee?"

Madge smiled; he took a step back and raised an eyebrow in challenge, "What do you think…could Madge leave all that behind her?"

She gave him a big smile and said, "I think Madge couldn't think of a better way to spend the day?"

He put his hand out, palm up and teased, "What if it wasn't just for a day?"

She placed her hand in his and shrugged, "Okay, then…I think Madge can't think of a better way to spend her life."

He tugged on her hand and, feeling freer than ever before, he pulled her into a jog as they ran along the fence. "This isn't where we usually cross the fence?" Madge questioned.

"No it isn't," he held the fence up for her as she slid under it to the other side; he followed suit. They were in the woods that were just northeast of the District; normally Gale and Peeta hunted in the southeast woods. Though they were the same woods, they were still different. The trees were thicker, the ground was flatter, the grass was greener and more birds chirped up above them.

"Have you ever been out here before?" she asked as they continued walking hand-in-hand.

"Just once; a long time ago with my dad. I think if we keep walking this way then there's a little clearing with some trees surrounding it; or at least there was one a few years ago," he explained.

They'd only walked another half an hour, when Madge suddenly gasped and said, "Gale, this is beautiful. I've never seen anything like this." She released his hand as she walked into a little grassy patch that couldn't have been bigger than ten feet by ten feet. Trees heavily covered in pink flowers surrounded the grassy patch. The tree branches melded into each other such that it was hard to see which limb belonged to which tree; the trees provided a perfect pink canopy over and around the grassy patch. "What kind of flower is this?" she asked picking one up from the ground.

He took out the blanket he'd worn just last night around his shoulders and laid it on the grass. "My dad told me that these trees used to grow in the old United States' Capitol. In the 22nd century, the then-president had them planted all along their east coast. They're Cherry Blossom trees. I think he said they only bloom in the spring for just a few weeks so our timings pretty perfect; good thing spring's here early this year."

She sat on the blanket and smiled looking around. They'd stepped into a magical world that separated them from the rest of humanity. The Cherry Blossom trees, heavy with full bloom, managed to droop low to the ground and fly high in the sky. Gale and Madge sat on the ground inside the natural gazebo created by the trees, shielded from everything else. They were in a little world that was just their own. Gale placed a fiddle and the Pride and Prejudice book on the blanket and asked, "So what would the birthday girl like to do first?"

"Birthday girl? I thought we were just having a Gale and Madge day?" she questioned amused.

He shrugged said, "We are, but it's still Madge's birthday today."

* * *

Unable to say any words, she picked up the fiddle and asked, "This looks different."

He gave her a smile that made her heart race in her chest and said, "That one's for you, actually. It's your birthday gift."

"When did you make this?"

"Just a few days ago, but I started collecting material for it back when you first learned to play."

"You did?" she asked wide-eyed. Madge fingered the round soundbox that was smoother than the one Gale had, the neck wasn't as long on this one and the wood was shinier. He must have spent hours making it just right for her.

"I cured the snake-skin on this one so you won't feel the need to wash your hands every time you touch it," he teased nudging her.

"I don't do that," she protested blushing. They both knew she did.

Gale handed her the bow and said, "Try it out." She began playing the song he'd first taught her. He lay back on the blanket with his arms crossed behind his head and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips – an enticing picture of ease. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the music; he looked too tempting otherwise. When she finished the song, he smiled without opening his eyes and said, "You're a natural."

Madge placed the fiddle next to her and pulled her knees up under her chin; wrapping her arms around her legs she looked out at Gale tempted to lie down next to him. He finally opened one eye and asked, "Want me to read to you?" She nodded. He turned slightly to pick up the book and searched for the part he wanted to read.

He began in his deep voice, "They were within twenty yards of each other, and so abrupt was his appearance, that it was impossible to avoid his sight. Their eyes instantly met," he paused infinitesimally to look into her eyes as her heart fluttered in her chest yet again. Madge contemplated for only another second before dropping her head down on his stomach, laying down perpendicular to him. His breath caught momentarily and she felt the strong muscles of his abdomen contract as he continued, "…and the cheeks of both were overspread with the deepest blush…"

Gale shifted the book to his left hand as his right arm dropped down across her upper body. His fingers slowly, tantalizingly inched into her hair just above her neck. She closed her eyes, lost in the tingling sensations they produced all the way from her head to her toes. She curled her toes as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Clasping her hands on top of her stomach, Madge tried to hold on to the last of her control; a part of her wanted to slow down this moment to make it last forever and then there was a part of her that was eager for the next step. Gale continued to read as his hand moved out of her hair and squeezed her left shoulder slightly. Then he ran the palm of his rough hand from her smooth shoulder to her smooth hand. And then back again. Back and forth he continued moving his hand driving her crazy. She closed her eyes and handed herself over to the foreign pleasure surging through her body.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and asked, "You stopped reading?"

"I thought you fell asleep." Madge laughed at that, as if she could fall asleep with her stomach in knots from being so close to him. "What?" he questioned innocently. She shook her head. "Do you want me to keep reading or do you want to read?"

"I'll read", she said sliding up, bringing her body in line with his, her head now resting on the arm that had been around her moments ago. Gale picked up the book and held it open for her to read. Madge wasn't sure how she'd be able to speak with the way his arms encircled her. She swallowed hard and picked up where he left off, "No sooner did he appear than Elizabeth wisely resolved to be perfectly easy and unembarrassed." Madge suddenly took the book out of his hands and put it down beside her.

"What're you doing?" he asked surprised. She couldn't read that part with as much unease as she felt. Didn't he feel any of the turmoil she felt? Madge took a deep breath and her only answer to him was the slight turn of her body towards him, her leg flushed against his and her hand resting on his chest. Gale dropped his hand on top of hers and whispered, "Madge?"

She knew doubt was making way into his head again. How long could they skirt around the edges? At some point they had to jump in; one of them had to make the first move. She wanted him to do it. Her heart pounded in her chest waiting for him to do something…anything. As if he heard her, suddenly he laced his fingers through hers and gently rolled her over as he hovered over her. Indecision clear in his eyes; they vacillated between her eyes and her lips. They were so close that if either of them moved just a little their lips would touch. She wanted to close her eyes, but kept them trained on him. Unable to take another second of it, Madge moved her left hand up to his cheek and whispered, "I'm just Madge and you're just Gale."

He smiled at her and bent his head down to peck her lips once, twice, and then the third time he captured them in between his lips. Gale trailed kisses all the way to her ear and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you."

She closed her eyes and whispered back, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to kiss me." A triumphant smile on his face, Gale moved his hands into her hair and bent down for another kiss. This time his tongue teased opened her lips as they both intuitively explored each other's mouths…sanctioning the passion to take away all thoughts. The sensation was completely new to Madge; his tongue soft, tantalizing and insistent worked its way around her mouth involuntary causing her back to arch into his body. Her fingers pressed into his back, holding him closer to her. When she finally opened her eyes after the kiss he had the most dazzling smile on his face. To her, he'd never looked better than he just did. After sharing a few more kisses, Gale scooted a bit away from her as he lay on his stomach. He raised his upper body, resting his elbows down and declared, "I'll read; you listen."

Madge lay on her back, enjoying the cherry blossom canopy overhead while listening to Gale's deep, masculine voice, which only made her stomach somersault even faster. They'd truly escaped their harsh world and landed inside a fairytale. How fitting for him to read the part about Darcy and Elizabeth realizing their love for each other when that was happening in her own life. He skipped the few chapters of Lydia's elopement and finished reading the ending of the book, as that was Madge's favorite and now his too. Darcy and Elizabeth broke down all barriers and maybe they could do the same. As if they'd both had the same thought at the same time, both turned their bodies instinctively and found each other's lips again.

They needed to figure out how much to tell their best friends, figure out what to do with these feelings for each other, the rebellion, Madge's role as Spinner's girlfriend, Gale's need to train for the games, provide for his family…they still needed to settle a lot of things, but just for today, for a few more hours they were just Gale and Madge. They were together and nothing else needed addressing at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review, I feel like I'm losing readers on this story and I don't know why - if you don't like something about it, then tell me. You can be honest, I can take it...;-)**


	11. Resolving Themselves

**A/N: Thank you everyone for such a positive response to the last chapter. I love you all - reviewers and readers. Thanks to all the guest reviewers since I can't thank you personally.**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**Resolving Themselves**

As they walked back, the pressure of his hold on her hand lessened with each step they took closer to the fence. Though Madge thought she'd understood why Gale felt free outside the confinements of the fence, it wasn't until this moment that she realized how exactly the woods spelled freedom. Out in the woods, they were just Gale and Madge, but once inside she would be the Mayor's daughter…she would be Spinner's girlfriend. At the thought, Madge dropped his hand completely and stopped in her tracks, unable to take another step forward.

"What happened?" Gale asked concerned turning back towards her.

"I-I don't want to go back in there," she replied looking up into his eyes.

He took another step towards her; as he cupped her cheek he reasoned, "We have to, Madge. Our families are in there. We're getting ready to start a fight for freedom." Leaning into his hand, she closed her eyes as a stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. He pulled her to his chest immediately. "I'm sorry I brought you out here. I shouldn't have."

She pushed back on his chest immediately and protested, "That's not what I meant. Today's been the best day of my…"

"I know; I just meant that I understand it's not easy to go back in there after the day we spent today," he said hugging her again.

Madge rested her head on his chest letting his strong and steady heartbeat comfort her. She was afraid of just what he said. They would have to go back to being _nothing_ once back inside the fence. They may not even be able to stay friends once her relationship with Spinner went public. "I don't want to be proper all the time. I don't want to be anyone's pretend girlfriend. Gale, I don't want to marry a Victor. I don't want to feel guilty about not helping Spinner. I want to be with you." His hold around her tightened once he fully understood.

"Shh, Madge. We'll make it work, okay. I'm not going to let you marry anyone you don't want to."

"But you heard what Finnick said. No one can stop Snow. Please, Gale," she begged without actually framing a question.

He pulled back, "Madge?"

She looked at him through tearful eyes, filled with fear for his reaction…his response. "Take me away from here, Gale. Please don't make me go back in there. I don't want you to volunteer for the games. I don't want to be Spinner's girlfriend; I want to be with y…"

He placed both hands on her face, forcing her to look at him as he kissed her. "You don't know how many times I've thought about doing just that, but we can't, Madge. Not now when we can finally fight for our freedom. We have to stay. We have to do the right thing. I promise I won't let you marry anyone else. Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then trust me that I'll take you away if it comes to that." She hugged him again soaking up warmth and comfort from him. They stood thus for a few minutes. Neither wanted to say aloud what it would mean for them to cross back into the District because neither fully understood it.

* * *

Gale worried when he didn't see Madge in the morning. He and his friends often stood at the entrance to the school in the mornings and watched the girls walk in. No Madge today. He knew he would check on her after school so he didn't linger too long in hopes of avoiding Peeta. Since they were in different parts of the school, he usually didn't see Peeta and hoped that today would be one of those days. Gale had no idea what to tell his best friend. Lying wasn't his style and telling the truth was not an option. At least not until he figured out if he should involve Peeta in the rebellion. If something went wrong he was counting on Peeta to take care of his family. It had always been their deal to take care of each other's responsibilities. So he couldn't tell Peeta; it didn't make sense to involve both. If Peeta was in his shoes, he would do the same. That's how much the two friends cared for each other and understood each other. He'd explain it all to Peeta, after the reaping, at the Justice Hall.

When he peeked into the cafeteria during Madge's lunch hour, he only saw Peeta and Katniss at their usual table. No Madge. He wanted to go in and find out from Katniss where Madge was, but he didn't want to talk to either of them about his feelings for Madge. He wasn't the type to lie easily so how would he tell them Madge was just a friend when she was so much more. Yesterday's time in the woods had changed it all. They'd fooled themselves into thinking they could stay friends, but that was no longer an option. He could almost feel Madge's soft blonde hair wrapped around his fingers, he could feel her lips on his own, and he remembered the way her body molded perfectly against his. The flush of her skin his fingers left in their wake was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He never thought he would feel so whole and at peace lying on the ground with Madge in his arms. Gale shook his head to dispel those thoughts and left school to see Madge. His mother would kill him if she knew he skipped out on school again.

When he walked past the bakery, he caught a glimpse of gold hair. Everyone in Town had blonde hair, but Madge's hair was more golden than blonde. While the kids in Town were mostly products of blonde haired parents, Madge had her dad's honey-brown hair to add to her mother's Town blonde hair. It was another way she was different from everyone else. She had a hair color her own that didn't belong to the Seam or the Town. Somehow her blue eyes could magically turn violet.

Without another thought he stepped into the bakery just as Katniss' oldest brother, Manna, looked up with a sour face. They'd never gotten along. Manna and Gale had only been in upper school together for a year, but that was enough to create a rift between the two boys. Madge turned around to see who walked into the bakery and she was clearly pleasantly surprised to see Gale. She quickly finished paying Manna and waved to him as Gale walked out behind her.

They walked quietly next to each other; neither knowing what to say. This was the first time they'd seen each other since their kiss. A mixture of anxiety and anticipation, kept them both walking silently. Gale bumped the back of his hand with hers and finally asked, "Are you okay? You didn't come to school today."

She sighed and said, "Some reporters from the Capitol showed up this morning wanting to interview me about Spinner."

He reached out to hold her arm, halting her progress, and asked more seriously, "How did it go? Are you okay?"

Tears gathered in her eyes…tears she refused to let fall out and answered, "I didn't realize it would be so difficult to pretend to be his girlfriend. I'm not in love with him; it's hard to answer questions about why I love him or how I fell in love with him. I barely know Spinner."

Gale looked at her distraught face and pulled her into an alley; they were close to her house. "Madge, you don't have to do this. I know it's hard. Spinner will figure out something else. And I already told you I won't let Snow make you marry anyone you don't want to."

She hugged him soaking up his strength and comfort. She sighed and said, "No! I have to do this. I need to channel all my strength. You have your fight and this is mine."

He pulled back and ran the back of his hand down her face as he asked, "How did it go?"

She gave him a conniving smile and said, "I think it went well. I thought of you and answered all their questions." He chuckled at the expression on her face and leaned down to quickly peck her lips. He straightened quickly as his brain screamed at him, _you're playing with fire; this isn't safe._

"Come on; I'll walk you home and then I need to hunt to make up for the last couple of days."

"You can't; the reporters are still at my house. I can go myself." She hugged him quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing down the alley.

He went hunting all the while thinking about what to do about his feelings for Madge. He changed his usual order of doing things in the woods in hopes of _missing_ Peeta. Her words about the interview played over and over in his head. Maybe it would be easier to watch that interview knowing she was thinking of him…that she meant those words for him and not anyone else. After finishing his work in the woods and trading at the Hob, he went home. "There's a mandatory viewing tonight for the Victory Tour," Hazelle reminded him as soon as he walked in.

When he put down his bag and removed his shoes, Posy launched herself into his waiting arms. "Will you stay home and watch with me?" she asked wide-eyed.

The 73rd games had really scared her last summer and not even their mother had been able to calm the frightened three-year old. Gale was the only one who'd been able to offer any kind of safety to the frightened girl. It usually broke his heart, but today it only strengthened his resolve to fight. "Of course, Pose, but only if you promise to sit with me the whole time," he said tickling her sides…hearing his most favorite sound – her giggles.

After dinner they all settled near their old television set to watch the mandatory viewing. He was sure it would have something to do with Madge's interview. Today he needed Posy more than she needed him; Gale pulled his giggling sister on his lap as she unsuccessfully tried to tickle him. "I'm not ticklish, Pose."

Before Rory and Vick could jump in to help, Panem's seal and music appeared on the screen. Everyone turned again to the screen. The usual reporter, Mora Bailey, who had covered the Victory Tour appeared and gave everyone a short re-cap of what had happened since the last mandatory viewing. She quickly summarized the Districts Ten and Eleven visits. Gale held his breath as she said, "We have a special treat of what happened in District Twelve. I assure you it was no usual visit. Ladies, hold on to your hearts. Panem's most dashing Victor may have lost his heart in District Twelve." A picture of Spinner and Madge hugging appeared on the screen.

Hazelle looked at Gale for his reaction as the boys bombarded him with questions. Vick immediately pointed out the obvious, "Hey that's Madge."

"Madge is in love with the Victor?" Rory asked confused. "I always thought she liked you."

"Rory! Your brother and Madge are good friends," Hazelle admonished the boys immediately. It was hard to tell if she was reprimanding her younger boys or calming her eldest. Gale remained quiet with his eyes on the screen. He hadn't factored in his family's reaction. He didn't want to lie to them too, but he had to protect them. His simple life was becoming more complicated by the minute as he found himself tangled in a web of lies.

The screen changed to Madge, dressed in an emerald-green gown that went all the way down to her feet. They'd curled her hair and put it up in an elaborate contraption with shiny green jewels. She had make-up on. The entire ensemble made her look older than she was. She didn't look anything like Madge Undersee.

"Madge looks pretty like a princess," Posy said reaching a hand out towards the screen and turning around in Gale's lap to fully see the screen.

"Why don't you sit with me, Pose?" Hazelle asked with worry clearly written in her eyes.

Gale waved dismissively and said, "She's fine here." He hugged his baby sister. He watched the looks of confusion on his brothers' faces, he saw the awe in Posy's eyes, and finally he saw the empathy in his mother's eyes. He wanted to get up and leave to escape it all. He wanted to go into the woods and feel free again, but the fence would be on and there was no way he could leave without worrying his mother even more. He finally turned his eyes back to the screen just in time for Madge to answer the reporter's questions about Spinner.

"He makes my heart race by just walking into the room. When he's around, I can't see anything else other than him. When he's away, I can't wait to see him again. I love the feel of my hand in his. When he looks at me, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world because there are tenderness, understanding and mind-blowing amount of love in his eyes."

"Spinner has very sexy eyes, don't you think?" The reporter asked winking at Madge.

Madge blushed and replied, "I find myself forgetting how to breathe when he looks at me. Especially just before he kisses me."

"I think it's safe to say you've just made every girl in Panem wishing they were you. I know I'm jealous." The reporter turned away from Madge and continued for the camera, "There you have it, ladies. The District Twelve Mayor's daughter has lost her heart, like every other girl in Panem to the dashing Victor from District Four. Unlike all other girls though, we think Spinner lost his heart to her as well. Up next an exclusive interview with Spinner as we caught up to him in District Three."

"I guess she really is in love with the Victor," Rory said unbelievably clearly still confused about her feelings for his brother. All eyes were on Gale except Posy's. Her eyes were still glued to the screen waiting for Madge to come back. She was too young…too innocent to understand what had just happened. Gale remained expressionless. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the concerned look on his mother's face. She loved him; she wouldn't ask him anything and for that he was grateful because he didn't have it in him to tell his family the truth or lie to them. He stayed put on the sofa even though all he wanted was to get away.

* * *

Madge knew it was a bad idea to let Katniss talk her into going to Peeta's house for the mandatory viewing. Her dad was at the Justice Building and her mother asleep. She didn't want to watch it alone. She wanted to watch it with Gale, but that wasn't an option. So she'd let Katniss talk her into going to Peeta's. After watching her own interview she knew she should leave. No one asked her anything, but she felt Katniss' and Peeta's eyes on her throughout the interview. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim watched her too without anyone saying a thing. She should leave; she was making it uncomfortable for everyone in the room.

"I think I can make it back home before the next interview comes on," she whispered to Katniss.

"Don't be silly, Madge. It's already dark out. We'll leave together when it's over. Peeta will walk us back," Katniss solaced; ever since her incident she'd been afraid to walk alone in the dark.

"Peeta looks mad at me. I don't want to make it uncomfortable in his own house for him," Madge whispered pulling herself even closer to Katniss.

"He's not mad. He cares about you. Manna said you and Gale had both been at the bakery earlier?" Katniss asked curiously.

Madge nodded not knowing how to explain that. Thankfully the interview started, saving her from answering. Spinner sat on a chair, dressed in an elegant gray suit that made him look very handsome. She wondered what he would say about her. She'd thought of Gale when answering the reporters' questions so most likely he'll think of Rose as he answers questions about her. _What a mess they'd all gotten themselves into!_

"So, Spinner, the entire nation is waiting with bated breath to hear your side of this love story between you and the District Twelve Mayor's daughter. Are you as taken in with the young lady as she is with you?" The reporter asked the Victor.

Spinner smiled and answered, "Yes, I am. Madge is like no one I've ever met before. She's beautiful, kind, caring, loving…there aren't enough adjectives to describe her. I was a poor fisherman in District Four before the games. Becoming a Victor, gave me a chance for a better life. I've just now realized that if I wasn't a Victor, I would not have had any chance of meeting a girl like Madge. She's the Mayor's daughter; she would've been way out of my reach. And now she isn't. I couldn't be more thankful." He finished with a smile. It was obvious Finnick trained him well for the interview. All her life Madge had tried to make herself normal...tried to fit in and now Spinner had set her apart from everyone else.

"Awe; that is really sweet. But tell us, Spinner, what made you fall in love with Madge Undersee when there are hundreds of girls and women vying for your attention? What sets her apart from all the other girls who're also in love with you?"

Spinner laughed and said, "Madge is one of a kind. When I first saw her at her house, I knew my life was about to change. I've never really believed in love at first sight, but I think I do now. Though I spent less than twenty-four hours with her, I feel like I know her better than most others. She's beautiful so she caught my attention right away. I was attracted to her, but as we spent time together, I realized it was little things about her that turned the attraction into love." Somewhere in District Four a girl named Rose's heart was breaking with this interview. Madge couldn't fathom the thoughts going through Rose's head watching this; she had no warning and no clues anything like this was coming her way.

"Enlighten us, Spinner. What kind of little things? Tell us about Madge," the reporter goaded him. Madge tensed; what could Spinner say about her. He hardly knew her. Everyone's eyes turned to Madge and she smiled back politely doing her best to hide the turmoil inside. She wanted Gale…she wanted his arms around her. She wanted his lips on her. They'd only spent a few hours together as a couple, but she found herself addicted to him…his touch…his kisses…the safety of his arms – the strength he exuded from every pore of his body.

Spinner got a faraway look in his eyes; Madge assumed he was thinking of Rose as he said, "Hmmm…how to describe the little things that make Madge…Madge. She's really smart so it's hard to pull one over her. When she thinks you're trying to, she raises her left eyebrow high into her forehead and she has no idea how difficult it is for most to do that. She scrunches her eyebrows together when she's concerned. Her face and eyes go completely blank if you manage to catch her off guard. And that expression is so cute that it's hard to do anything but kiss it off her face. When she gets angry she stands in an adorable stance…back straight with her right hand on her hip. I think she believes she's intimidating, but once again she has no idea that she looks endearing…not scary. When she hugs me she balls the back collar of my shirt in her hands to hold me closer...longer. The thing I love most about Madge is that when I pull back from a kiss she looks into my eyes and gives me a shy, pretty smile that melts my heart."

The reporter whistled and said something sweet about Spinner's response, but Madge couldn't pay attention. Suddenly she found it hard to breathe. Those weren't Spinner's words. There was only one person who knew her that well and thought such of her, but how could he have told Spinner all those things?

Madge stood up and said, "I have to go. I need to go home, now."

Katniss grabbed her hand and said, "Wait; it's almost over." She held Madge in place as they turned back to the television screen.

The reporter concluded the interview with, "It's heartwarming to see such a wonderful story of love emerge from the games. They've always sent a positive message, but _this_ perhaps is the most positive outcome from the games. I think I speak for everyone in the Capitol when I say we're all touched by your love for each other and we can't wait to see you take the next step in your budding romance. Good night, Panem."

Madge pulled her hand out of Katniss' grasp and headed to the door. She was almost out when she collided into what seemed like a wall of steel. Two warm, strong hands steadied her as an intense pair of gray eyes captured her. _Gale!_ She couldn't face him in front of everyone. She needed to get away, but his hands held her in place. "Please let me go," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Hi, Gale," Peeta said walking to the door. "What're you doing here?"

He looked at Madge and then back at Peeta. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you had company. I just…Never mind; I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at Madge again before he turned to leave.

Madge grabbed his arm and said, "Katniss and I were just leaving. Please don't go." He nodded searching her eyes for what upset her so.

"Are you alright?" he asked formally. She nodded. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She turned back to look at Katniss; her best friend shrugged her shoulders. "That would be nice, thank you," Madge replied just as formally to Gale. She wasn't sure how to act around him and their friends. She was fully aware of how uncomfortable everyone felt at the moment. Surprisingly Peeta grabbed his jacket too headed out with them.

The four of them walked along the dark, quiet streets of the District without talking. They all walked next to each other unsure of how to split up. Katniss and Peeta felt uncomfortable leaving Madge and Gale. Whereas Madge wanted to avoid being alone with Katniss and Gale with Peeta. So they continued into the night quietly. Peeta squeezed Katniss' hand a few times, but none of them spoke any words. At the fork for Katniss' and Madge's house, Gale said, "I'll walk Madge back." Peeta nodded.

Katniss hugged Madge and whispered, "Will you be alright?" Madge nodded. Peeta and Katniss took off to the right side of the fork.

Gale and Madge continued to the left. They walked on silently until Madge turned around to see her friends out of sight. She slumped against him and softly said, "I feel like a terrible friend lying to my best friend who is clearly worried out of her mind for me."

"I know; I do too," he replied. They'd reached her back porch and Madge sat on the top step. "Madge, why were you so upset when I got to Peeta's house? Did someone say something to you?"

"No, it's not that. It was Spinner's interview. I know those were your words."

He smiled sadly and said, "I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly." She looked up at him surprised and he continued, "Earlier you said it was difficult for you to talk about Spinner because you hardly knew him. So I thought the same would be true for Spinner. If you're going to go through with this, then you both need to perform convincingly. So I sent a message to Spinner."

She stood us astonished and asked, "How did you get a message to Spinner?"

"Well, it was a message to Finnick technically. Finnick gave me a watch-like device that District Thirteen developed; it's called a communicuff. They're using an old – very outdated – technology of messages carried over radio waves. It's something the Capitol has completely abandoned so these radio waves are no longer monitored. Finnick left a communicuff with me so I could reach him. I sent him a message earlier and obviously they got it."

Madge hugged him. She'd been dreaming of being back in his arms from the moment she'd left him earlier in the alley. Gale hugged her and said, "Madge, this isn't fair to our friends and family. My whole family worries about me because of the interview. Peeta and Katniss worry about both of us."

She knew what was coming; she knew it was the right thing to do, but how could she let him go? She joked, "Maybe you weren't all that good at hiding your feelings for me?"

He chuckled and raised his hand to cup her face. "No, I don't think I was. I'm sorry, Madge, but I think it's the right thing to do. If we can't tell people we're together then we shouldn't be together; it's not right." He wiped the few tears that fell out of her eyes. She nodded. He moved in close, Madge closed her eyes anticipating the kiss, only to feel his lips on her forehead – not her lips. More tears fell out of her eyes at that. He wiped them one more time and said, "It isn't forever, Madge." She opened her eyes and he continued, "I'm not fighting for just my family; it's for you too...for us. One day we won't have to hide."

"I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes because you're worth it and you're the only one I want," she said holding him close one more time.

He pulled back and quickly walked away. She waited; he never once turned around.

* * *

Walking away from her was the hardest thing Gale had ever done. If he turned around he'd never be able to leave her. Gale walked back towards his house and wasn't surprised to see Peeta waiting for him at the fork where they'd split up. Without a word, they fell into step together and Peeta asked, "Everything alright?"

Gale nodded and said, "Yeah, we're just friends." Just because he spoke the truth didn't mean it didn't hurt or his heart didn't break at the admission.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's coming to visit District Twelve?**

**What do you think?**


	12. Gone

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**I forgot to mention in the last two chapters that Rose's character is also borrowed from Dendroica's wonderful story: Escaping district 12. Thanks, Dendroica, for letting me borrow Spinner and Rose.**

**Thank you, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**Gone**

_Four days! _It had been four days since he left Madge at her back porch. He'd seen her around and never alone. Their exchanges had dwindled to nothing more than an occasional run-in of polite, yet uncomfortable greetings and goodbyes surrounded by people. Reports of Spinner's and Madge's budding romance made headline almost every day, which made him laugh because they weren't even in the same District. His smiles never lasted long because everywhere he went he received pitying looks from all. Even Greasy Sae, at the Hob, gave him better trades _out of pity_. At least Madge and Spinner were convincing if nothing else. Finnick had promised to send a message if their plan didn't work and Spinner had to go through with his Victor _duties_ in the Capitol. He hadn't received any such messages…so Spinner was safe for the time being. Only message he'd received from Finnick was that the Capitol citizens were in love with Madge, Spinner and their romance. It was like a fairytale unfolding in front of their eyes. It was a miracle Gale hadn't gagged at that message. Frustratingly he wondered how many times he could say the phrase, _'we're just friends'_; Peeta was the only one who never asked again.

Frustrations aside, he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling in his stomach; he cast it off to not seeing her for four days. Once again, Madge was not at school; she never missed school and then he remembered why she'd missed school the last time. At the thought of reporters from the Capitol, his stomach twisted and once again he left school and headed towards the Mayor's house. He was still a ways away when he saw several men dressed in tailored black suits. His mind raced with thoughts of everything gone wrong. When the reporter had come to interview Madge, there were no signs of anyone else. These suited men were obviously from the Capitol; they looked like bodyguards. He should walk away undetected, but he'd promised Madge he wouldn't let anything happen to her; he couldn't desert her. _What if they're here to take her away?_ Gale quickly hid his shoes and school bag down an alley before walking towards the back of the house where he didn't find anyone. He could move quietly without even the animals hearing the sounds of his movements so fooling chumps from the Capitol wasn't difficult.

He slipped in easily through one of the several side doors and hid behind a curtain in the room next to the one with a closed-door. When he heard a male voice, his heart skipped a beat because he recognized this voice. "I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing to be candid with each other. What do you think, Miss Undersee?"

His instincts were to run in and snatch Madge away from their evil President. He'd heard the voice enough on television that he recognized it the second Snow spoke. _What is he doing in District Twelve?_ Though he wanted to rush in and rescue Madge from the evil snake-like President, he knew better. The hunter understood the importance of knowing the facts and the circumstances before blindly bombarding in on the problem. He'd learned that enough times out in the woods, like that time he and Peeta had a run-in with the wildcat. The Mayor walked into the room Gale was hiding in and paced outside the door making Gale even more nervous that she was all alone with the President. The Mayor's eyes met Gale's with brief astonishment until he alerted Gale to the President's security with a minute movement of his head and eyes. Gale nodded missing Madge's answer to the President.

"Do you know why I've been a strong President for so many years?" he asked her; Gale pictured Madge shaking her head no. "It's because I know how to recognize a problem before it even presents itself. Now, I'll admit I didn't think you would cause me problems. My advisors think you may be difficult, but I have a feeling you're a smart girl, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Madge finally answered – to Gale's relief.

"So tell me about you and Spinner?"

"Spinner?" Madge asked surprised.

He chuckled as he explained to Madge as if she was a child, "You see, Miss Undersee, the games are a great source of entertainment for the people of the Capitol. It's not an easy task keeping them entertained through the year in between the games. That's one reason the Victory Tour falls in the middle of the year." Gale's hands clenched into fists, but he continued to listen. "My people in the Capitol are a gentle, loving bunch; they're like children…they live for romance. Spinner is important to them. They hang on every word uttered out of his mouth. And now he's declared his love for _you_."

"It just happened; we didn't plan it. If that reporter hadn't photographed us, we wouldn't have even told anyone," Madge said.

"That's what I thought. If for any reason it isn't what you want then this is the time to say so. You can still get out of it. A Victor's broken heart I can mend."

"It's what I want," Madge replied softly. She paused and then continued with a stronger voice, "I want to be with him. I love him."

"Alright then, Miss Undersee, I think you and I can help each other. You see the people in the Capitol understand the games for the positive influence they create in our nation, but I'm not always sure the Districts see the games in similar light. Finnick Odair, one of my advisors, believes this romance between you and Spinner could make them see it in a positive light. Finnick is right; Spinner made an interesting point in one of his interviews. Before becoming a Victor, Spinner came from a poor sector of District Four. He could never dream of meeting or loving a girl of your caliber. You're a Mayor's daughter; you're polished, smart and you understand the ways of life. You're not an ordinary girl from the Districts. Your status entitles you to marry a Victor or someone from the Capitol. They're the only ones that can give you the life style you're accustomed to. Spinner's provided a new kind of hope for the people of the Districts. If more people want what Spinner has then more may volunteer this year or the next. I was very young when I became the President of Panem. I had a dream that kids all over the nation would embrace the chance at a better life, but only Districts One and Two truly embrace it. You and Spinner have now given new hope to my dream. The 74th games may just prove to be what I once dreamed of the games years ago…a true fight to win the right for a better life. The Hunger Games were always meant to stand for hope."

"How can I help?" Madge asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I have promised your father that you would marry a Victor. At the time I was thinking of Brutus or Chaff, but I could allow you to marry Spinner. Do not doubt my goodwill with this gesture. It is a rather costly gift to you." Gale's anger at Snow's words made heat rise through his whole body. How could he talk so casually about selling Spinner's body?

"I would do anything for Spinner," Madge answered. Gale hated Snow for subjecting Madge to such things. _Disgusting!_

"You don't have to do much. You just make sure to stay in love, continue with your lovely interviews, and we'll let the chips fall where they may at the next reaping. I have a feeling this year's games will redefine the Hunger Games for our nation."

"Thank you," Madge said softly.

Gale heard a chair scrape on the floor. The Mayor took it as his cue to leave the room; Gale hid deeper into the curtains just when Snow spoke again, "Margaret? May I call you Margaret, Miss Undersee?"

"Of course, sir."

"Well then, Margaret, I have a surprise for you. My first of several gifts." Snow paused; Gale tensed with the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Snow continued, "I've decided that your love cannot blossom while you live in different Districts. So I've arranged for you to visit District Four for the next two months. You will need to come back to Twelve a week or so before the reaping. You'll stay in the Victor's Village with Annie Cresta during this time. Enjoy." The door opened and Snow disappeared. He heard murmurs of a conversation between Snow and the Mayor. It was dangerous, but he couldn't stop himself. Gale slipped out from behind the curtains and into the room Snow had just exited.

"Gale! What're you doing here?" Madge asked worried. She moved to quickly close and lock the door. She stood with her back pressed to the door.

"I heard everything," he said as he opened his arms; she didn't waste a moment running into them. He wrapped his arms around her and continued, "This is getting too dangerous and complicated. I should send a message to Finnick."

She pulled back just a little, but stayed in the circle of his arms, "No. I'll be fine. I can't stay here and stay away from you. I think going to District Four will help. Being around friends will help."

He released her; frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair and said through clenched teeth, "You have friends here."

"No, I barely even have Katniss here. Peeta's awkward around me so I've avoided both of them. I've avoided you because I can't pretend it doesn't hurt every time I see you, but can't touch you. I can't pretend I feel nothing. It's too late anyway. Now Snow's involved. If I don't do what he wants then we all die."

"Tell me what to do, Madge, because I don't want you to go," he asked turning away from her. He felt desperate enough to cry, but wouldn't do it in front of her. He needed to stay strong for her.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his back. "You have to let me go. Don't come to the train station to say goodbye." Before he could reply, they heard voices headed towards them. "You need to leave, Gale."

"I know," he stole a quick kiss and slipped out the window before Madge opened the door for her dad and Snow.

* * *

"Madge, you're sure you want to do this?" Katniss asked concerned.

"Kat, of course I'm sure. I miss Spinner," Madge replied. The train's whistle sounded, making them both jump. Madge didn't look like she was sure she wanted to go. Katniss hugged her once again and stepped off the train. The Mayor and Mrs. Undersee waved Madge off with tears in their eyes. She smiled back reassuringly at everyone.

Katniss watched the train until it disappeared around the bend; she finally walked away from the train station sad to see her best friend go. They'd never gone two months without seeing each other. She'd only walked a bit when she spotted Gale; Katniss flagged him down and caught up to him. "Did you go to the train station to see off Madge?" she asked curiously.

"No. I was running an errand for my mom," he replied looking away. Katniss turned back and couldn't think of any errands he may run all the way out here; only thing out this way was the train station. Gale broke into her thoughts, "Did she leave alright?

Katniss nodded and asked, "Gale? I know we're not great friends, but you can talk to me. Are you okay?" He shrugged; that was progress. She tried again, "I don't really know what's going on with Madge, but I'm not entirely convinced she's in love with Spinner as she says. But I can't think of any reasons for her to pretend either. But I know Madge."

He laughed and said, "Do you know you just used 'but' three times?"

"Gale!" she scowled getting angry at him for making light of a difficult situation. There was the famous Katniss Mellark temper.

"I'm sorry, _but_ you know Madge and I are just friends," he said. His tone sounded frustrated; his words sounded rehearsed.

She reached out to stop him and said, "You don't have to pretend with me. You know where to find me if you want to talk."

He stared back into her eyes and said, "It's not what you think. It's complicated and I can't talk to _you_ about it."

"What does that mean, Gale?" she asked curiously. Finally she was getting somewhere. Madge and Gale had a secret; she was sure of it, but neither of them were willing to share until now. She looked at him hopeful.

He removed her hand from his arm and said, "I gotta go; say hello to Peeta," and he took off swiftly in the other direction.

* * *

He hadn't been able to stay away from the train station, but as he promised, he didn't go say goodbye. She knew though; their eyes met just as the train left the station. She saw him hiding behind the bushes. He saw the single tear roll down her cheek.

Gale devoted this time, away from Madge, to Rory. He trained Rory out in the woods. He taught him how to set snares and how to shoot. Rory practiced diligently everyday after school in hopes of impressing the older brother he idolized. When Hazelle asked, "Why are you suddenly taking Rory out to the woods?"

Gale replied, "Because I was only eight when dad started taking me out there. Rory's twelve; he needs to learn just in case something happens to me. I don't want any of them to take out tesserae, just like dad wouldn't let me."

Like a true friend, Peeta helped train Rory as much as he could as well. He tried to get Prim out to the woods, but when she spent four days crying from seeing a dead rabbit in a snare, Peeta gave up on the idea. He couldn't see his baby sister cry; she was his world. Katniss joined them from time-to-time. On Gale's request, Katniss let Rory help her with deliveries. Lifting the heavy bags of flour was the only thing they could come up with to help Rory build muscles. They didn't have any gyms or any other means of working out.

Time passed quickly as everyone stayed busy. Gale checked in with Finnick often, on the communicuff, to make sure Madge was alright. He told Finnick to not let Madge know he was checking in. She was safe in District Four. Madge's and Spinner's interviews of their fairytale-love story aired every few days. Snow made sure to keep their romance front-and-center during this time. Madge had become an overnight celebrity; girls all over the nation envied her and wanted her life. Gale continued to feed Spinner tid-bits about Madge for the interviews. If nothing else, it was satisfying to know that the nation was falling in love with _his_ Madge. Finnick shared with him that there were some murmurs of people wanting Spinner's life and wanting to volunteer for the games. District Eleven had a few good contenders.

* * *

As time passed, Hazelle's concern for Gale grew with each passing day. Something was eating him up inside, but she knew he'd never say anything aloud. She watched him every day and as much as she hoped it had nothing to do with Madge Undersee, she knew it did. Gale grew more and more dismayed with each interview aired about their perfect love story. She couldn't blame Madge for falling in love; she just wished Gale hadn't fallen for her and it was clear to her that Gale had fallen for Madge. She had to hand it to Madge, even at the age of sixteen she was handling herself very maturely. She and Spinner gushed about loving each other, but never participated in any inappropriate public display of affection. She hadn't even seen them kiss on camera. They held hands, they hugged, and they talked about their never-dying love for each other.

Tonight the Hawthornes gathered yet again in the tiny den for another mandatory viewing. As they approached the reaping the frequency of the interviews increased too. Gale settled on the floor with Posy on the couch directly behind him – her legs draped over his shoulders. He always used playing with Posy as a distraction to watching the interviews. Gale closed his eyes and said, "You're great at massaging my head, Pose. Keep it up and I'll be asleep before you know it."

Hazelle eyed Gale when Madge and Spinner appeared on the screen once again. It had been almost two months since she left; she was supposedly due back any day. Madge looked beautiful in a simple white sundress; Hazelle could see why Gale had fallen in love with her. Her hair was lighter and her skin golden from hours out in the sun in the beaches of District Four. She and Spinner appeared holding hands and grinning at each other as if they'd just shared an inside joke. Though he pretended not to notice, Gale always watched her carefully as if he was looking for signs from her. Sometimes he got angry at nothing and other times he relaxed for no reason. Hazelle didn't see any kind of pattern in his reactions to the interviews; she just always watched him concerned. Today, the reporters mainly wanted to know how Madge felt about going home soon. Her answers were predictable; she'd miss Spinner and her new friends…she was excited to see her parents and her friends in District Twelve. One of Madge's new friends – a girl named Rose – appeared on the screen as Madge told her how much she would miss her. Hazelle sighed at the sight of Rose; for some reason Madge's friendship with Rose always calmed Gale.

Quite a crowd had gathered for this interview as it would be the last one before Madge came home. The reporters from the Capitol started it, but the live viewers caught on quickly as they all chanted, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Gale sat up; his shoulders tensed, jaw squared with anger in his eyes. Hazelle prayed they wouldn't kiss on live TV; she wasn't sure Gale could handle watching Madge kiss someone else. She sat up too, preparing for his outburst. She shared a look with Rory; thankfully he understood and was ready to go after his brother if Gale bolted. She didn't want him out of the house while he was angry. They lived in a cruel, unforgiving world and she wanted to shield Gale from all of it.

Hazelle turned to the screen when she heard Spinner speak. He stood up from the chair and put up both his hands, palms out and said, "I know you want us to kiss on camera, but it's not going to happen. Madge is a Mayor's daughter. Her parents raised her with very strict rules and traditional values. She is also very shy. She's not going to kiss on camera…for her parents to watch. I love her; I'm not going to ask her to change for me or for you. We have been very open with everyone about our relationship; we've let you into our lives, but this is where we draw the line." The camera panned out to include Madge in the shot as Spinner caringly put his arm around her. Hazelle finally released the breath she was holding as the interview ended.

Without a word about the interview, Gale turned to Posy and said, "Time for bed, Pose. Come on; I'll tuck you in and tell you a story." She climbed up on his shoulders and he disappeared into the bedroom without another word. Never more than today had she wished Rick hadn't died. He would've understood Gale and known how to talk to him about all this. She was at a complete loss.

* * *

"Gale, look what I got," Posy said as she excitedly climbed on him.

"What's this, Pose?" he asked taking the unfamiliar, rough white object from her hands. She could barely hold it in both her hands.

"Madge brought me a shell from Four. She said if you listen, you can hear the ocean. And you can blow into it and it makes a loud sound. Madge did it for me." Immediately Posy put the shell next to his ear, hurting him in her excitement. She was right; he could hear the ocean. Posy continued excited, "She brought shark tooth necklaces for you, Rory and Vick. She made them herself. She said that Spinner took her fishing and they went to a little island where she found a lot of shark teeth. Can you believe it? The fish in the ocean are even bigger than me and they have huge teeth. Isn't that great? Can we go see them one day too? Come on, go over there," she said pointing to the den. "Your necklace is over there."

Gale looked at his mother and she answered, "Madge got back this morning. Came over in the afternoon to drop off the stuff." Hazelle pointed to her neck and said, "She made me a necklace out of a shell she found. Maybe you should go thank her?" She searched his eyes for any sign of what was going through his head.

"Maybe," he said non-committedly. He wouldn't go; he couldn't. He missed her more than he thought it was possible to miss someone. It was hard to tell where they stood, exactly. They'd never had a chance to work out the initial insecurities of their relationship. In some ways they were more committed to each other than anyone else he knew, but technically they were _nothing_. Had the past two months changed anything for her? He didn't want to know.

Posy broke into his thoughts and said, "Did you know Madge doesn't have to go to school anymore? She can stay home." Gale smiled back not sure what to do with the new information. Now school was just another place he wouldn't see her. Snow had robbed him of the last few glimpses of Madge which he had counted on before he left.

He debated several times, but always decided not to go see her, in the end. He wanted to see her, but knew he wouldn't be able to refrain from touching her or kissing her. He'd conditioned himself over the last two months and he didn't want to go backwards. More days passed of everyone giving him pitying looks once again now that she was back. Peeta always looked at him thoughtfully, but never asked anything. The reaping was only a few days away; his anxiety and frustrations grew with each passing day. Several times he thought of just coming clean about everything with Peeta and then he always gave up on the idea. _Keep Peeta away from the rebellion,_ he chanted over and over in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Our favorite, surly hunter turns 18 in the next chapter...and I think we'll even make it to the reaping for the 74th Games...:-)**

**What do you think?**


	13. Nothing Goes as Planned

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support...reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Lots of new people are reading, following & favoriting...thank you very much. I really appreciate the support.**

**Thank you, RoryFaller & JohnnyStormsGirl, for the beta.**

* * *

**Nothing Goes as Planned**

Lost in thoughts he walked into his house when everyone yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" He sighed in no mood to celebrate, but smiled for his family. His surly mood had begun to even vex his nerves. He was eighteen years old…his last reaping. Seven years ago, Gale had been one of the youngest – if not the youngest – twelve year old in the reaping for the 68th Games and scared to his bones; thankful for his father's encouraging words. And now it was time for Rory to stand in his first reaping. He'd have to give Rory that same pep talk because he couldn't tell Rory that he didn't have anything to worry about.

Posy climbed up on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek; that always put a smile on his face. He'd hoped Madge would be here too, but she wasn't. Peeta and Katniss sat on the sofa with Prim. _No Madge._ Did she remember it was his birthday? He should've known she wouldn't come…not unless he'd ask her to come and he wasn't going to do that. Peeta brought the fish and meat from what he'd caught in the woods; Hazelle cooked it into a delicious meal for all of them. Katniss let Rory take a cake from the bakery for his help with the deliveries; she couldn't afford to pay him. So the cake was from Rory and Vick. The youngest Hawthorne male had two wonderful older brothers to look up to and worship; he was happy to go along with anything they said. Peeta had assured Katniss that Gale would not want anything but her presence at the party. Gifts made him uncomfortable so no one ever brought one for him. This year was different though; this was the first time Posy understood gifts so she'd brought him a gift.

The little girl had been unpredictably secretive about her gift. "Close your eyes, Gale. I have a surprise gift for you."

"You do?" he asked unbelievably yet amused. He looked at his mother for an explanation and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Posy brought out a roll with a twine bow tied around it. "Open it, Gale. I made it for you," she said bouncing in her spot.

He looked at her curiously and asked, "Where did you get this paper, Pose?" It looked like thick, expensive paper. They certainly didn't have any such paper lying around their house. Even in school, in art classes, they didn't use this kind of paper. He was at a loss as to where she could've gotten it.

"Just open it, first," she demanded.

Gale chuckled at her impatience and excitement as he slid the twine bow off the rolled paper. He placed it on the table to smooth it out with his hands. He'd barely seen it when his mother picked it up and gasped, "They're cherry blossom trees. Just the way I remember them." Tears streamed down her face.

"Ma?" Gale questioned touching her arm.

She smiled and said, "There's a small cluster of these trees deep into the woods on the north side of the District. I've only been out in the woods once. Your dad took me there after we got married. We spent two whole days out there."

One look at the picture and Gale knew where the expensive paper had come from and who had helped Posy draw and color those trees. They were just as he remembered too. Madge wasn't physically present, but a part of her was here. His birthday felt complete with this little present from her. His mother looked up at him confused first and then her features softened in understanding. She gave him a sad smile. Gale sighed.

"Posy, how did you draw these trees? I've never seen them before?" Peeta asked taking the drawing in his own hands.

Everyone looked at the proud three-year old who was just as excited to tell them. Gale panicked; Hazelle saved him, "Pose, didn't you say you wanted Gale to play a song for you?"

The easily distracted three-year old ran off excitedly to the bedroom to retrieve the fiddle. She handed it to him and everyone got busy with the music. They had a good time singing, playing and even dancing around their tiny house.

After everyone left, Gale placed Posy's picture on the floor as he lay on the sofa on his stomach. His fingers traced the trees and the grass below as if he could see him and Madge lying next to each other…reading…kissing. He missed kissing her; she was intoxicating. He'd kissed several girls, but no one kissed like Madge. Hazelle walked back into the room after putting the kids to bed and he sat up to make room for her on the sofa. Hazelle sat; Gale lied back down with his head on her lap. He hadn't done that in years; today he wanted his mother's comfort. The reaping was only two days away. She ran her hands through his hair like she used to when he was younger. He spoke first, "Ma, I didn't know you and dad went out there. I miss him…a lot."

"I miss him a lot too, honey…every day," she said; her voice cracked painfully.

Gale wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I'm sorry it brought back painful memories."

"They're not painful; those were some of the happiest days I spent with your father. Now I have an actual reminder of that memory. I don't know how to thank Madge for this gift that's more for me than you. She's been taking Posy off my hands during the day while I make the laundry runs. Now I know what they did during that time."

He stiffened at Madge's name; with his head still buried in her stomach, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ma." There was no point lying or hiding it from his mother anymore. He knew she knew.

"It's okay, Gale; I'm sure you had your reasons. You went out there with Madge a few months ago when you wanted a day as just Gale, didn't you?"

"Yes," he replied not able to look her in the eyes.

"Gale, promise me you won't do anything stupid," she said suddenly with concern laced in every word.

He sat up and looked into his mother's eyes for the first time, "It's finally starting, Ma. We've dreamed of it…we've talked about it. Remember when dad used to tell you about the kind of free world we should live in? You thought I was asleep, but I heard it all. I've kept his dream alive inside me all these years. And now it's time to do more than just dream."

Tears fell out of her eyes as she said, "I always knew you heard those conversations. I think dad did too. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep you away from it forever. Your dad always said – since the day you were born – that the mines weren't your destiny. I don't want to lose you too, Gale."

"Ma, I promise I won't do anything stupid, but please don't ask me to stay away from it. I wouldn't be me anymore if I just sat back and let others fight. And even if I didn't fight, I would just go down into the mines; they're not any safer. They took dad from us."

She kissed his forehead and said, "I always knew you would fight. You were never one to accept things the way they are. Will you tell me what you're about to do?"

He looked away and said, "In two days, I'm going to…to…"

"Volunteer for the games?" she finished for him, looking horrified at the thought. She knew him so well. "Does Peeta know?" Gale shook his head. "Madge?" she questioned. Gale nodded. Hazelle hugged him and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything before. I have to do this, Ma. I'm not alone. There are many that will help me. There are real rebels in each District. They have a plan. It's going to work, Ma. Vick and Posy will never have to stand for a reaping just like dad dreamed. Rory will only have this one. Don't you want that for them, Ma?"

"I do, but I don't want to lose you, Gale," she said hugging him tighter and crying harder.

"You won't; I promise, Ma. I'll be careful. I have a lot to come back for," Gale said kissing her cheek. Now that he'd told her this much, Gale opened up and told her everything. He told her about conversations with the Mayor, he told her about Finnick…he even told her everything about Madge. Clearly he'd surprised her on several subjects. Her life wasn't easy; it had never been easy. She lost her husband when she was only thirty-four years old. She had four children to raise on her own, but she had no idea of Snow's cruelties on the Victors or the Mayors' families. Finally she saw Gale's drive to fight; he was right – it had to stop. Someone had to stand up. If a sixteen year old privileged Mayor's daughter could stand up to Snow then certainly her strong son could do it. Hazelle had heard of the wars in America where mothers proudly sent off their sons into battle with a smile on their face.

She kissed his forehead and said, "I believe in you, Gale, and I trust you."

* * *

Madge pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rocked slightly on her bed, willing…hoping the tears wouldn't come. But tonight was no different from any other night when she cried herself to sleep. She'd missed her parents, Katniss and Gale for the last two months. Katniss still loved her; she knew it, but she couldn't ignore the awkwardness that had settled in between the two best friends. Did she think of Madge a traitor for loving Spinner? _She should!_ She didn't blame Katniss, but she'd never felt lonelier. Spending time with Posy had been the highlight of her days since she returned. She continued to tell herself that Gale still loved her, but doubt had rooted into her head. She'd been gone for two months; she asked Finnick almost every day if Gale sent any messages. There were none. Did he still love her or had he moved on? When she finally couldn't stay away, she had snuck out to the Seam on Gale's birthday. She shouldn't have been, but the sight of all of them – even Gale – dancing and laughing just made her angry. She'd turned around and gone home without going in. He hadn't come to see her not when she left the necklace for him and not when she helped Posy with the picture for him. Would he allow her to say goodbye to him at the Justice Hall tomorrow after the reaping? The thought of him volunteering just made the tears flow faster…sobs wracked through her body. She clamped a hand on her mouth so her parents wouldn't hear her sobs.

She woke up to a thumping sound; her body cramping from the awkward position she'd cried herself to sleep in. It took a few moments to realize the sound was coming from her window.

She walked over to the window that faced her backyard and peeked out nearly missing the rock flying towards her face.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Gale asked.

She smiled; all anger, loneliness forgotten at the sound of his voice. He glowed below her in the moonlight. "You almost hit me in the eye with that rock," she feigned anger.

He chuckled, "It took you forever; I had to go find bigger rocks." His face turned serious and he asked looking up at her, "Can you come down?"

Madge smiled and climbed out her window on to the old oak just outside. She climbed down the tree easily; she'd done it several times. She and Katniss used to sneak out of her bedroom when they were younger. Years ago they thought they were being rebellious by sneaking out of her bedroom and hanging in the large backyard. Madge laughed at their silly notion of what it meant to rebel. She felt Gale's hands around her waist as she got closer to the ground. With her foot on a branch, she turned around and let him carry her off. He lifted her off the tree, the muscles in his arms straining against the sleeve of his dark t-shirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself…their eyes held each other the entire time. Gale slid her down against his body as his hands slowly moved up. Once her feet hit the ground, he moved his hands to her waist again and bent his head down. With his lips only inches from hers and a little insecurity on his gorgeous face, he stopped and asked, "May I?"

Her response – pulling him closer so their lips could meet. Immediately, Gale took over the kiss and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her back. She arched into him to get closer as their lips moved harmoniously. He took a step forward with her in his arms, her back hitting the tree. Their kiss – more than words – effectively portrayed how much they missed the other and how much they still loved each other. Even while apart, their love and passion only grew in intensity.

It was sometime before either was ready to release the other. Gale rested his forehead on hers while they both caught their breath, "I missed you."

"I missed you too…a lot," she said kissing him again. They stood next to the tree holding each other making up for all the lost moments. Finally he took her hand and walked her to the far end of the garden, where they used to read Pride and Prejudice. Gale lowered himself to the ground and tugged on Madge's hand as she sat in his lap. With her arms casually around him, she rested her head on his chest. "Do you have to go tomorrow?"

"Madge, you know I do. I let you go two months ago now it's your turn to let me go." She moved her hand down to his chest to rest it just over his heart and cried into his shirt as she nodded.

He put his finger under her chin and asked, "Hey, tell me about District Four."

Madge smiled and said, "Everyone was really nice to me. I stayed with Annie Cresta." She sat up a little and said, "When Annie came here for the Victory Tour I thought she was rude because she wouldn't talk to anyone, but the games really messed her up. She saw her best friend, her District partner, get beheaded. Her brain shuts down when anything traumatic happens. Finnick says a lot of people think she's crazy, but it's just her mind being defensive…protecting her from more trauma." He rubbed her back encouragingly, his hate for the Capitol increasing. Suddenly she smiled and said, "Did you know Annie and Finnick are in love?"

Gale smiled and said, "Yeah. Finnick told me when we went out in the woods. It's what made me trust him…that he was willing to share his biggest secret with me." She pouted and he took her pouted lips in between his lips, sucking on them until she relaxed her pout. _Why hadn't they done this before?_ "How is Rose? I'm glad you became friends with her. I hope she found peace knowing you were only pretending to fall in love with Spinner to help him," he said tucking a strand of hair off her forehead and behind her ear.

"I would've never taken you for one to worry about a girl you don't even know," she said teasingly.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Let's just say I can relate to her…I feel her pain." Madge hugged him not able to say any words. He rubbed her back and said, "You're here; I'm fine now."

Madge smiled and said, "My train reached District Four just moments before Spinner's. He didn't know I was coming. Before he saw me, his plan was to go to Rose's house and explain everything to her. But he couldn't do that when I showed up. So he had to put off seeing Rose and feign happiness to see me. It was four days before he finally saw Rose. He caught up to her on the beach and she nearly drowned him before he could tell her anything. She's really strong. You've seen how big Spinner is; she's tiny compared to him, but she held his head down under the water."

Gale smiled with her and asked, "So all is good in the Spinner-Rose world?"

She shook her head sadly and said, "No. Rose understood why he did what he did, but she couldn't endanger her family by being near him. At his request, she did agree to hang out with me a few times. Spinner thought I would miss Katniss and need a girlfriend in Four. Rose and I hit it off; she became a true friend. I'm not sure I could've kept my sanity through the two months without her. She has a big heart. She told me…she was jealous of the time I had with Spinner even though it was platonic, but she didn't let it stand in the way of our friendship." Madge rested her head on Gale's chest again and said, "I think they both still love each other. I hope it all works out for them. She never said so, but I think she was uncomfortable being with Spinner while I was there. I'm sure it would've felt weird."

Gale lifted her head and kissed her again as he said, "They're a lot more like us than I first thought. It'll work out for them, I'm sure. We stayed away for similar reasons too, remember? We have to think of the future...we're fighting for a better life for everyone."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked sadly.

"I think so," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

"I wonder who'll get picked."

"As long as it's not you, it won't matter," he told her. She stayed quiet. "Madge?" he questioned lifting her chin so their eyes could meet. "Madge, what're you thinking?"

She dropped her eyes from his and said softly, "What if I volunteer…"

"No!" he said resoundingly. "Don't even think of it. You can't."

"But I could go with you. I want to stay with you."

"No, you have to stay here. Stay here _for_ me. If you're here then I won't worry about my family. Please…do it for me? Stay and watch out for them?" She nodded. "You promise?" She nodded again. "No matter what happens tomorrow?" She nodded again.

They spent the entire night sitting together under a tree in her backyard. They kissed, they hugged…often they just looked at each other trying to memorize every detail of each other's face. In the morning he kissed her one last time before he went home. "See you at the Justice Hall."

* * *

Prim had been on the verge of tears all morning; Peeta's heart broke every time he looked at his sister. This world was unfair and for the first time the easy-going sixteen-year old wanted to do something to change it. He clenched his fists in anger until his mother's hand on his cheek calmed him again. "She's scared; talk to her."

"Hey, little duck," he called out to his sister and turned her to face him. Peeta kneeled down to come to eye level with her. "You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" She nodded as a tear fell out of her eyes.

"I'm scared, Peeta. What if I get picked?" Prim said through tearful eyes.

"You won't, Prim. You just have one slip with your name on it. If you go, so do I and you know I can protect you."

She hugged her brother and cried into his shoulder, "You can't, Peeta. You have to promise me you won't."

He pulled her away and said seriously, "You're my sister. I love you. It's my job to protect you. I don't want you to worry about anything. You just stay strong and let me handle things. You have to trust me that I know what I'm doing. Whatever happens today; don't go against what I do. Just let me handle it, okay? Can you trust me?"

"Yes. I'm really scared. I don't want you to go either," she said still crying.

Peeta sat back on the sofa and pulled her hand as he seated her next to him. He held on to her hand and said, "Let me tell you a little story. At twelve, it was scary to take out tesserae, but it also meant we wouldn't starve. So at my first reaping, I had four slips in the bowl and then I thought four was way too many. I was really scared the morning of the reaping. I met Gale in the woods and he told me what his father told him at his first reaping. His dad said, 'Son, remember to stand proud and don't let any fear show. If you get picked, straighten your back, square your shoulders, and show them you're not scared. Never lose confidence in yourself. It won't matter how young or small you are. In the arena, think with your head not your heart. Try not to let anyone change you. Stay who you are and you'll be fine. I believe in you.'"

Prim squeezed his hand and said, "Dad was never here to give you any advice."

"No, he wasn't, but I had Gale's father's words through Gale. I felt better after the talk with Gale. We never came out and said it, but I knew from that moment that if I got picked, Gale would always take care of you and Ma and I think he knew the same back. Having that off my shoulders, I realized I wasn't nearly as scared. I'm sure Gale is giving Rory the same talk. And I'm sure he's telling Rory that if he gets picked then Gale will volunteer. That's what older brothers do. So I want you to go into the square and stand tall. I want you to believe that nothing's going to hurt you because I will always take care of you and protect you. Can you do that for me?" Prim nodded and hugged her brother. He stood up bringing her up with him and said, "Now, come on, we need to get going. Ma will meet us later with Hazelle, Vick and Posy. We're supposed to meet up with Gale and Rory at the corner. Let me see that pretty smile of yours."

He hugged his mother; Prim hugged her too and they headed out the door. Peeta had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could feel it that this reaping was going to change their lives. They met Gale and Rory at the corner. His eyes met Gale's and he nodded, acknowledging that the day they both feared the most was finally here – their siblings' first reaping. All four fell in step together. Gale started to speak a few times, but stopped. _Worried about Rory?_

They met Madge and Katniss just before reaching the Town Square. Katniss hugged Peeta sadly and their lips met. Madge and Gale held each other's gaze. "It'll be okay. You'll see all six of us will celebrate tonight. How about I cook fish for everyone? Party at the Everdeens'?" he asked tickling Katniss and Prim, eliciting a smile from both.

Barely able to contain her tears, Madge said, "I'll see you at the square, Kat."

Gale grabbed her arm and said, "We'll all walk over together." He quickly wiped the tears that fell out of Madge's eyes. Peeta had never been able to figure out the odd friendship between his best friend and the Mayor's daughter. Those two were a conundrum to him – more than friends at times and barely acquaintances at others. He sighed and they all resumed their walk to the square.

"Thank you for letting me borrow this dress, Kat," Prim said pointing down to her dress.

"You're welcome, little duck," Katniss replied. Peeta smiled; she'd picked up on his nickname for Prim too. "It's yours to keep. I have several more that'll look even prettier on you."

Prim took a deep breath trying to hide a sob. Katniss immediately put her arm around Prim's shoulder and said, "Don't worry; if you get picked, I'll volunteer for you." She laughed winking at Prim. Katniss had never taken the reapings seriously; she truly believed her chances of getting picked were too low to waste time worrying.

"Kat! You will NOT!" Peeta admonished immediately.

She stood on her toes and kissed Peeta's cheeks as she said, "Lighten up, Mr. Gloomy. Prim has one; I have only five slips…we'll be fine." And then tears gathered in her eyes and she didn't need to finish that thought, _'You're the one I'm worried about.'_ Peeta laced his fingers through hers and brought their joined hands to his lips. They were all scared; a lot more was at stake at this reaping than any of the others. His sister would stand in this reaping; he'd fallen in love and _his girl_ would stand in the reaping too. Gale and Peeta shared a look over everyone else's heads.

At the square they all checked in together and headed off into different areas. Katniss kissed Peeta one more time. Peeta kissed Prim's cheek and said, "Good luck," to everyone.

Gale put his hands on Rory's shoulders and said, "You have nothing to worry about; I'm here. Remember you'll be the man of the house if I go." Rory nodded. Madge and Gale shared one last sad smile before they all went their separate ways. Only Katniss and Madge would be allowed to stand together.

Soon the three chairs on the stage filled. Peeta followed the Mayor's and Haymitch's gaze to _Gale?_…only to see Gale's eyes trained on _Madge?_ What was going on between the two? Lost in thoughts of trying to make sense of Gale's and Madge's relationship, Peeta realized he missed the Mayor's speech. Effie Trinket walked up the stage and said, "Ladies first!" She reached in, dug her hand deep into the ball, and pulled out a slip of paper. Peeta closed his eyes wishing it wasn't his sister. He felt nauseous and once again desperately hoped it wasn't Prim.

Effie Trinket crossed back to the podium, smoothed the slip of paper, and read out the name in a clear voice. And it was not Prim.

It was Katniss Mellark.

* * *

Gale let the name bounce around in his head. He had hoped it wouldn't be Prim or Madge; he forgot about Katniss. Immediately he looked at Madge and shook his head at her willing her to not volunteer. Madge held on to her best friend, trying to keep her there. Katniss shrugged free from Madge's grasp and walked up towards the stage. The Mayor looked at Gale with a pained expression. He'd loved her like a daughter too.

Gale turned and searched for Peeta thankful that Madge was keeping her promise - not volunteering. He couldn't see his best friend anymore. Where did he go? Would Peeta do anything? He loved Katniss, he knew Gale would take care of his family; how far was Peeta willing to go to protect Katniss. Gale barely had time to look for Peeta when Effie once again crossed to the balls – this time to the ball with the boys' names. She zipped back to the podium and read, "Oran Yonkers."

A thin boy of average height with olive skin and gray eyes – a Seam boy – from the seventeen year olds' section had just begun his walk to the stage when two voices rang out loud and clear, "I volunteer as tribute!" "I volunteer!"

This had never happened in District Twelve before. They'd never even had one volunteer...now they had two? Immediate gasps and murmurs followed as the boys' side of the crowd parted accentuating the two volunteers - Peeta Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think...who's going in with Katniss?**

You guys keep me going. So a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers; especially: EStrunk, Dendroica, andinify, Vedastus, JohnnyStormsGirl, WhiteRoses101, ShootingForWishingStars, Angel, Linda, Tori, FirePearl97, canadianboy98, girlonfire5360, GoChlollie, anonime, daisyfields, daytoday53, cherrytreehp2012, AJ, Sharyk's, ForFutureReference, barbarella-1980, iliveindrwhoville, KAren, Karawen, Winter Pisces, telekinesis1728, mountain mama, iheartliamhemsworth, mormongirl33, TGPH, Eadin, filzoficznajAnka, Alya Spruce, storyfrikk, S. Lily Potter, jess obsessed 04, Azure, RoryFaller, sweetmels, NurseKelly, Emmy98, omg, and all other guest reviewers who didn't leave their names.


	14. The Goodbyes

**A/N: Thank you, everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Thanks, RoryFaller, for the beta.**

* * *

**The Goodbyes**

"Well, bravo!" gushed Effie Trinket, pleased to finally have a District with a little action going on in it. "That's the spirit of the Games!"

"What do we do now?" the Mayor asked Effie.

"They fight until one wins the honor to represent District Twelve in the games, of course," explained Effie excitedly.

"Why don't we just pick one of them ourselves?" James Undersee suggested.

"Nonsense, they must fight until one surrenders."

Gale took a few steps closer to Peeta and whispered, "Back out now."

"What're you doing, Gale? This isn't your fight. I have to do this for…,"

"Katniss. I know." Gale stopped himself from saying more as he caught the camera trained on them to his right. Everything said and done here would be played back. He didn't want to fight Peeta for everyone to watch. "I'm not going to fight you. You have to trust me."

They circled each other; Gale hoped Peeta wouldn't fight him on this. "You don't always have to take care of everything for everyone. I don't want to fight you either, but I won't let you go in there. I know you'll send Katniss home. Let me go in." Peeta eyed his friend meaningfully.

"You have to trust me; I'm going in!" Gale declared hoping for Peeta's understanding. They'd hunted together for years; they understood each other without speaking out loud. Out in the woods, they communicated with their eyes and body movements. Why was Peeta oblivious to all the signs today? Why couldn't he just give up?

Effie urged them to start fighting to see who would go in. Gale and Peeta continued to circle each other raising their fists up in the air this time. "Remember that story my dad told us about a bear?" Gale began casually. Of course, they met each other after their fathers died.

Gale moved to the left dodging the first punch Peeta threw at him. "I don't want to hear any stories. You're not going in."

Seeing Peeta's eyes on his face, Gale punched him in the stomach; he pulled back at the last-minute to not carry the blow it would have since Peeta didn't see it coming at all. He warned Peeta with the bear story. If he wasn't listening, then it wasn't Gale's fault. Gale was going in and there wasn't anything Peeta could do to make him stay.

They continued to circle each other while throwing punches that they sometimes missed and ones that sometimes caught, though not always the intended targets. Gale had the advantage of his slightly taller frame, but otherwise they were pretty evenly matched. After a few minutes, each had a couple of bruises around the mouth and eyes. A few – mainly female – shrieks caught their attention from time to time, but neither allowed them to fully distract themselves. Gale finally decided this had gone far enough. Peeta wasn't paying attention to any of his hints. He caught Peeta off guard again and hooked his leg around Peeta's calves making him lose his balance. As Peeta fell back on the ground, Gale quickly elbowed his chest and whispered, "Stay down."

"The bear! Shit!" Peeta mumbled. Almost two years ago, they had been out in the woods later than usual and Peeta, lost in thought, was talking about Katniss when suddenly Gale whispered, "Stay down." He similarly hooked his leg around Peeta's. As Peeta fell to the ground, Gale pierced a baby bear's heart with his arrow. How that bear managed to sneak up on the two hunters, they'd never figured out, but they took off running not caring about the meat, fur or pelt from the kill. Neither was particularly in the mood to face an angry mama bear. They both ran straight back to the tree where they stashed the bows – stopping only to haphazardly stash the bows. Once inside the District, they'd finally stopped to catch their breath. When Peeta thanked Gale, he waved it off and said, "I'm just glad you trusted me and stayed down."

All this went through Gale's head and he knew Peeta was thinking the same. Peeta suddenly narrowed his eyes at Gale as if to ask, _What are you really up to?_ Before either could explain or communicate anything, Effie Trinket walked up to them and pointed to Gale as she said, "What's your name?'

He swallowed hard. "Gale Hawthorne."

"Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute! Not only did he volunteer to represent District Twelve, but he also successfully defeated another volunteer!" trilled Effie Trinket.

To the everlasting credit of the people of District Twelve, not one person clapped – the entire District's first act of defiance. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touched the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and held it out to Gale. It was an old and rarely used gesture of the District. It meant thanks, it meant admiration, and it meant good-bye to a loved one. He might not have thought so, but he was all those things – meant to be thanked, admired, loved, and followed.

He looked through the crowd until his eyes met a pair of blue, tearful ones. He was afraid to find his mother; afraid to see the look of horror on his siblings face. He saw the tears fall out of Madge's eyes as she gave him the District Twelve salute too. He knew hers didn't mean goodbye. She believed in him. Madge finished the salute not by holding her fingers out to Gale, but by bringing them back to her heart where she curled her fingers into a fist. He didn't need her words to know she loved him and she knew he was strong.

Gale walked up to the stage as the Mayor finished the dreary Treaty of Treason and motioned for Gale and Katniss to shake hands. Gale gave Katniss' hand a reassuring squeeze; he didn't know her like he knew Peeta or Madge. Still, he looked her straight in the eyes doing his best to convey he would protect her…that everything would be alright.

Katniss slid her hand out of his and he didn't know what it meant. _What did she think of everything that just happened? When would he finally get a chance to talk to her?_ Effie turned them both to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem played. Why Katniss? The odds were not in his favor.

* * *

When they were just little girls, Madge often invited Katniss to the Justice Hall on Sundays when her father took her into work to let her mom rest. They ran through the different rooms, giggling and dreaming up adventures. Once she became of reaping age, Katniss never wanted to step foot into the Justice Hall and here she was in a room – more posh than anything in her house – all to herself waiting for her first visitors. She was mad Effie pulled her name and she had to admit, she was also scared. Very scared. She had only five slips in the ball that contained thousands of slips. How did Effie Trinket manage to find one with her name on it? She scowled thinking of Peeta volunteering. Didn't he adamantly tell her to not even think of volunteering? There can only be one winner and she couldn't have come home without him even if his plan was to go in to protect her; not that their chances of coming home were high or anything, in the first place. So was his plan to die with her – leaving his family back?

She paced the tiny space in front of the leather sofa, her anger growing, with every step – now directed at Gale Hawthorne. That self-righteous bastard had no right to volunteer. He should've just let Oran or whatever his name was go into the games. _But it wouldn't be Oran because Peeta volunteered!_ The thought of Peeta in the games was even worse than the thought of her. What was taking so long for someone to come in to visit and save her from these thoughts? Did no one want to visit her? She hoped Peeta was alright and Gale didn't seriously hurt him.

Finally the door opened and her whole family walked in. Could they not even give her a few minutes alone with her father? Her mother immediately blurted out, "I knew you weren't beautiful for no reason. Let those Seam rats fight over protecting you. You can come home a winner and we can all live in luxury."

"Mom!" Katniss berated her.

The woman ignored her daughter and continued hurriedly, "You just smile pretty for that brute and promise him whatever he wants from you. He's strong; he can keep you safe till the end. You just make sure you always have a weapon on you so you can finish him off at the end."

Ignoring his wife completely, the baker hugged his daughter and asked, "Do you have any idea why Gale volunteered?"

Katniss shook her head as her mother answered for her, "He's in love with her too."

"Mom!"

Farl Mellark turned Katniss away from his wife and said, "I think your mother's right, honey. Why else would he volunteer and even fight Peeta to go in with you? It couldn't be just over his friendship for Peeta." He turned his eyes away from his daughters' and whispered, "Promise me you'll do everything you can to come home. Stay away from Gale; let someone else kill him because I know you won't."

"Dad! He protected me at the Hob; I owe him. And if what you're saying is true than he's going in for me…to protect me once again. How can you even say that as if his life means nothing?"

Farl cried and said, "I promise to help his family; I just don't want to lose you. Come back for me. Come back for Peeta. Please, honey. You'll be a Victor; you can use your earnings to feed and protect Gale's family."

"I can't give them their son and brother back no matter how much money I have." She might be strong, but she didn't have any useful skills. Chances that someone would kill her even if Gale tried to protect her were pretty high. A point her father seemed to have forgotten.

* * *

Gale hugged his brothers and sister one more time and said, "I know you don't understand, but you have to trust me. Be good for Ma and listen to her." He then turned to Rory and continued, "Peeta will bring you game."

"But Gale you just fought him…" Rory interjected.

Gale cut him off immediately and said, "Don't worry about that. I know Peeta and he'll bring you game. Go out with him in the woods. He'll continue to teach you to shoot. I believe in you, Ror; you'll get better with practice. And I want you to trust Madge."

"Madge?" Rory questioned.

"Yes, Madge. Just trust her, okay?" Rory nodded and a peacekeeper walked in to escort them out. Posy clung to his leg as Hazelle and Rory pried her off. It broke Gale's heart. Someday they would understand he volunteered for them. Gale turned around; he couldn't watch the peacekeepers taking them away. He needed to stay strong and not cry even though Posy's screams pierced through his heart. The door closed between him and his family. He had less than a minute to collect himself before Madge rushed through the door.

Gale opened his arms immediately; their lips met before their bodies even touched. Madge fingered the bruise next to his lips and above his eye. "Does it hurt?" Without waiting for an answer, she reached up and kissed both bruises. He hugged her.

"You have to explain it all to Peeta. We were wrong keeping it from Peeta and Katniss. We should've told them the truth from the beginning," he said urgently.

She pulled back and looked at him as she said, "Katniss?"

"I'll try to explain it to her. What a mess? I wish she hadn't been reaped."

"Will you watch out for her?" Madge asked with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her again and said, "You know I will. I won't let anything happen to her. I told Rory to trust you and go to you if anything happens." Gale put both his hands on her face allowing her to just see him and nothing else. "I love you," he said as he took her lips once again.

"I love you too and I always will," she replied with more tears streaming down her cheeks as she held on to his arms. He pulled her back to his chest again not wanting to leave even an inch between them; it was hard to tell where he began or she ended. Suddenly Madge pulled back and took off a gold pin from her white dress. She pinned it on his shirt and said, "Will you wear this as your token?"

"Madge, I wouldn't say no to you for anything." He looked down at the beautifully crafted, real gold, ornate pin; as he fingered it he asked, "Is that a…"

"Mockinjay," she finished for him. "You're like a mockingjay. The Capitol left you to die, but you adapted and found a way to survive. You're a survivor, Gale. Remember that. Like a mockingjay, you're not like anyone else out there. You're different. You're a leader and you're mine. I know you'll be back."

He took her face between his hands and kissed her again. The door opened before they let go and he didn't have long to worry about who'd seen them kiss when the red-haired peacekeeper raised his eyebrows at them questioningly. Madge panicked, but Gale relaxed a little. At least it was Darius. He traded with Darius; he hadn't arrested him for illegal hunting. Perhaps he would protect this little secret too.

"I don't know what you and the Princess are up to, but I want in," Darius said surprising them both.

Gale looked at Madge and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. He was leaving Madge behind to figure out what or how much to tell Darius. Madge glared at him and sarcastically said, "Thanks."

Gale smiled and pulled Madge in for one more hug. He was really going to miss that smartass-attitude of hers. He whispered into her neck, "Take care of my family. Tell Peeta everything. I love you."

This time she took his face between her hands and kissed him with everything in her. "I love you too, Gale."

"I have to take her out before someone else comes in," Darius said. "They won't let Peeta come in to see you because you both volunteered. Effie Trinket doesn't want any more fights between you and the train's ready to leave."

"Wait, I haven't seen Katniss yet," Madge exclaimed.

"Your dad's working on it. We need to go now."

Gale interjected, "Peeta and I are not going to fight. I need to see him. What happened to allowing friends to say goodbye?"

Darius shrugged and said, "New rules, I guess. Don't get mad at me; I didn't make the rules."

Madge put her hand on Gale's cheek and said, "Don't worry; I'll explain it all to him. I'll make him understand."

Gale nodded sadly and let Madge walk away. He kissed her hand once again before the large, heavy door shut in between them. He had been wrong to hide anything from Peeta and now he'd lost his chance to apologize and explain too. This was just another thing he would apply to his anger towards the Capitol. He knew though – without a doubt – that Peeta would take care of his family. He wouldn't let them starve.

Soon enough Effie Trinket whisked them both away from the Justice Hall; Katniss refused to make eye contact with him. Sitting in the back seat of the car, Gale reached over and squeezed her hand; he wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay. Effie Trinket sat in the front seat so he couldn't actually say anything. Katniss immediately pulled her hand out and turned towards the window refusing to look at him. Gale sighed.

At the train station, Effie ushered them into the train without giving them even a moment to find their families standing in the distance. Just as Gale boarded the train, he made eye contact with Peeta, who nodded back at his friend.

* * *

The train was more lavish than anything Katniss had ever seen – even growing up in the Town and visiting the Mayor's luxurious home almost daily. She followed Effie on the train as their escort showed them to their compartments. Gale tried to get her attention, but she pointedly ignored him, shutting the door to her room – almost in his surprised face. Katniss leaned back on the door and slid down to the floor. She held on to her head and let the tears finally overtake her. She'd held them back after leaving the Justice Hall, but now she needed to let them go once again. The tearful goodbye of hugs and kisses with Peeta was almost her undoing. Then Madge walked in with dry, red and determined eyes. They almost didn't let her in to see Katniss; new rules and the need to hurry was all the explanation the peacekeeper gave them as he escorted Madge into Katniss' room. He'd said, "Visiting time is over. The Mayor allowed his daughter to come in, but make it quick. The train's ready to leave." She wouldn't even get a proper, private goodbye with her best friend. Madge hurriedly pinned something to her dress as her eyes attempted to convey something, but Katniss didn't understand it. Then as quickly as Madge hugged Katniss, the peacekeeper pulled the girls away from their tearful hug.

Katniss wiped her eyes and fingered the silver pin on her dress. Her breath caught as she realized what was on the pin. When they were younger, Audra Undersee always told the girls the same story when she put them to bed. Katniss practically grew up with Madge as if they were sisters. Seventy-five years ago – before the first rebellion or the Dark Days as they were now known – the people in the nation were unhappy. A small group of rebels had wanted to fight for their freedom, but no one was able to organize anything. Until an ordinary girl stood up to the then-President. For her disobedience, the President had her burned alive. The Girl on Fire, as she was known from that day forward gave the small group of rebels the spark they needed to launch a war against the Capitol. The rebels used the image of the Girl on Fire as their symbol. Most of the rebels came from District Thirteen, Girl on Fire's home. Sadly, the rebels were no match for the Capitol forces and they lost the war quickly. The Capitol bombed and destroyed District Thirteen; at that time, the remaining rebel leaders signed the Treaty of Treason to end the war to save the other Districts. This treaty gave birth to the Hunger Games leaving that war known only as The Dark Days. Everyone soon forgot about the Girl on Fire as the Capitol destroyed all images and reminders of the symbol. How did Madge still have a pin of the Girl on Fire from the Dark Days? How did her mom still know the story of the Girl on Fire? Did anyone else still remember her?

Katniss showered and changed into a green shirt and black slacks, from the array of clothes available in her room. As she walked out to the dining car, she saw Gale already sitting there with Haymitch. Her annoyance and anger returned at seeing him – his perfect face and lean, muscled body. She didn't want anything to do with him, but could she really ignore him? Did she owe him? Of course she owed him; he saved her from those disgusting men at the Hob and he saved Peeta from the games. Katniss scowled as she took a seat as far away from Gale as possible. Gale and Haymitch eyed her tentatively, but they all ate in relative silence. Only Effie broke in every now and then. Haymitch and Gale, both from the Seam, were already chummy with each other. She supposed she'd have to go into the games alone, without a mentor's help. As if the odds were already not in her favor.

After dinner they all moved wordlessly into the other room to watch the reapings from other Districts. Gale and Haymitch paid close attention and even made notes of who volunteered or didn't. She didn't take notes. This was sick. Only a few stood out in her mind. A monstrous boy who lunged forward to volunteer from District Two. A fox-faced girl with sleek red hair from District Five. A boy with a crippled foot from District Ten. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District Eleven. She had dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she was very much like Prim in size and demeanor. Thinking of Prim brought thoughts of Peeta and that would only bring tears to her eyes. She covered it with anger instead because anger was easier to manage than any other emotion.

Katniss stood up suddenly; she had to get out of here and away from everyone. Gale stood up too and said, "Kat, wait! I want to talk to you."

He'd never used her nickname before; he had no right to. Only Madge and Peeta used that name for her. Gale wasn't her friend; he made that clear on several occasions. Anger glossed all her thoughts and she took a step back towards Gale. Without another thought, she punched him in the gut, catching him completely off-guard. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but then stopped. What could she say to him? She wasn't really mad at him; she was just mad at the situation. She owed him and they both knew it. Tears stung her eyes and before they fell out she turned quickly and ran to her room.

* * *

"You have that effect on all girls or is she special?" Haymitch teased Gale.

The younger man caught his breath and straightened his frame and said, "Shut up, Haymitch," puzzled why Katniss was mad enough to punch him and thankful Madge wasn't anything like her.

"Why'd she punch you?" Haymitch asked undeterred.

Gale glared at him and said, "I don't know. You think I would've just stood there if I knew she was mad at me?"

"So she's not a fan of yours?" Haymitch said with a chuckle.

Gale stalked off into his room without another word wishing Madge was here instead of Katniss. His breath caught and immediately he berated himself for wishing Madge here. He just wished it was anyone else but Katniss. He had no idea how to deal with her sudden and unjustified anger. Were all Town girls so irrational? _Madge wasn't._ Katniss didn't come out of her room after that punch. She didn't show up for breakfast either. He and Haymitch shared a concerned look; they needed her to communicate with them. They needed to tell her what was going on. As the train pulled into the station at the Capitol, magically Katniss appeared next to Gale, ready to disembark. She chose to ignore Gale when he asked, "Are you okay?"

He didn't have long to think over her cold shoulder because camera flashes and a mob greeted them both as soon as they stepped off the train. The crowd pulled and pushed them, separating them from Effie and Haymitch. Katniss held onto Gale's arm; fear clearly written on her face and eyes. He saw the effort it took for her to smile back at them. Gale loosened her tourniquet-style hold on his arm and draped his arm protectively around Katniss, pulling her closer to his side. She scowled at him, but stayed at his side. He kept pushing his way through the throng of over-the-top Capitol citizens hoping to get to the end of the mob. Finally he slowed a little when he thought most of them were behind him. They weren't out of the clear yet though. In front of them was a line of cameramen and reporters. Cameras flashed in their faces as reporters threw out questions at them:

"Gale, did you volunteer for Katniss?"

"Katniss, are you in love with Gale or the other volunteer?"

"Are you both in love?"

"Gale, do you love Katniss?"

"Katniss, do you love Gale as much as he loves you?"

Gale stood dumbfounded at the questions. Too shocked to even reply to their ludicrous insinuations. _In love with Katniss? Where did they get that idea?_ Haymitch forced himself between Katniss and Gale moving Gale's arm away from Katniss. "Let's go!" he demanded as he escorted them into a black car. Effie got in the car excitedly chatting about the attention Gale and Katniss received at the station. In the past, her tributes were never greeted by a mob - especially not a mob that knew their names.

Gale looked at Haymitch questioningly,_ Why do they think I'm in love with Katniss?_

Haymitch looked at Gale meaningfully and replied to Gale's unasked question, "We need to talk!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	15. The Girl on Fire

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued support. Thank you, RoryFaller and JohnnyStormsGirl, for the beta.**

* * *

**The Girl on Fire**

"Hello, Madge dear. What a pleasant surprise to see you here," Arnica Everdeen exclaimed opening the door for the Mayor's daughter.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen. Is Peeta here?" Peeta's mom shook her head. "May I wait for him?" Mrs. Everdeen shared a look with Prim and Madge sighed. "It's alright; I'll find him in the woods."

"I'm sorry, honey. Just give him time. Prim and I are having a hard time making sense of everything that happened yesterday and it's even harder for him. He loves Katniss. And Gale is more than just a friend. He's like a brother; he's survival. Since Peeta's dad died, Gale's the one that kept him grounded. Peeta looks up to Gale as a role model – probably even more like a father figure even though they're only two years apart."

With tears in her eyes, Madge replied, "I know. I love Katniss and Gale too." She turned around and walked away. She couldn't tell his mom everything she knew. Madge made her way towards the wood, thinking of just how rudely Peeta had shrugged off her hand from his shoulder, at the train station, and walked away without giving her a chance to explain. Why was he mad at her - he didn't have any reason, did he? If only he'd give her a chance to explain. She resolved to not let the day pass without explaining it all to Peeta.

Madge crossed under the fence and headed to the rock where Gale and Peeta usually met. Sure enough, Peeta was on the rock looking out at the horizon, lost in his thoughts. "What do you want, princess?" Peeta scoffed at her before she even reached him.

Madge crossed her arms across her chest and said, "I want to talk to you. I need to exp…"

He stood up abruptly and declared, "I don't have anything to say to you. And there's nothing you can say to me. This is your fault." He walked away.

She followed him determined to explain and said, "When I went to see Gale at the Justice Building…"

"Yeah? Well, you're lucky because they wouldn't even let me see him. I didn't get to say goodbye to him. For the last four years, we've spent every day out here and they wouldn't even let me see him for two minutes. They just said new rules and out of time. But your dad pulled strings for you and let you go in and see Katniss even though they were _out of time_." He spat the last sentence.

"I love Katniss and I had to see her. Don't you love her? Aren't you at least happy that I saw her before she left?"

"Of course I love her and I always will. Even after she comes back from the games because my best friend will sacrifice himself so he can send her home. Yeah Katniss and I have a great future ahead of us. We'll be rich like you and Spinner," he said sarcastically.

"Peeta…"

He pulled his bow forward and notched an arrow on the string. "Leave now. I don't want to talk to you. This is your fault." He said interrupting her words.

Madge took a step back as she put her hands up in the air in surrender, "I understand you're mad and hurt, but this isn't my fault. I know it is confusing, but if you just let me explain…"

"I never miss. Don't make me release this arrow," he said angrily every bit of a hunter springing from his body.

"Fine. I have answers to most of your questions. You know where to find me." She walked away knowing he needed time to cool off first.

* * *

Gale cursed under his breath again. Haymitch had told him to listen to the stylists and go along with what they did even if he didn't like it. His commitment to the rebellion made him agree blindly, but he hadn't known he'd become a human scrubbing board. Lykan and Pagani, the two women on his prep team cooed about how handsome he was while Zenvo, the only man on the prep team, went on about the amount of hair on his body and dirt under his fingernails. It wasn't his fault; there was only so much he could take. At least it was the tray of beauty supplies and not Zenvo he sent flying across the room. All three made for the door as Gale stood up looking for something to cover himself with.

"Looking for this?" a woman with darker skin than him asked with an amused raised eyebrow as she held out a thin robe.

Gale took it from her hands as he quickly covered up himself. _Didn't the people in the Capitol care for any sort of privacy?_ Portia closed the door behind her and sighed loudly. She motioned for Gale to sit on the sofa and began, "I'm Portia, your stylist. Believe it or not those three are trying to help. I know we must seem despicable to you."

Gale couldn't bring himself to answer as Portia had pushed a button while speaking. Immediately a table split into two with the biggest, richest spread of lunch he'd ever seen. _What would it be like to live where food appeared at the touch of a button?_ He thought back to all the times he and Peeta scrounged in the woods in the winter not being able to find enough food to keep two families fed no matter how much time they spent in the woods. This was the reason he was here. This was why they needed to fight. The Districts should also have food, if not at the touch of a button then at least they should have enough food to not go to bed on an empty stomach. If only they could figure out a way to distribute the resources evenly throughout the nation. Gale remained quiet thinking of Haymitch's words to play along. He eyed Portia again; she was definitely from the Capitol with her flamboyant hair, makeup and clothing.

Surprisingly, when he met Portia's eyes after his assessment of her, she smiled and said, "You have your part to play and I have mine."

"What does that mean?" Gale asked with narrowed eyes.

"You'll see." She stood up and paced as she looked at him apologetically. "Cinna, Katniss' stylist, is re-designing your entire costume as we speak."

"What do you mean re-designing?"

"We watched the reaping carefully. Cinna and I both agreed that since you were from the mining part of the District and with your rugged good looks, we would make you a miner. We decided between you and Katniss you were the one we would design the costumes around." She pulled out a large book and showed him a sketch of his miner's costume, clearly disappointed he wouldn't be wearing it. Gale's thoughts were exactly the opposite. He'd have to personally thank Cinna for getting him out of wearing something so hideous. The sketch was of a standard mining shirt and mining pants. The long sleeves were haphazardly ripped off and the buttons left open with the flaps of the shirt pulled back to show off his chest. Even the mining pants had holes in various places. The drawing made him sick to his core; it was obviously designed to showcase him as a piece of meat. This had gone on long enough and it needed to stop. The tribute parades and interviews usually portrayed children as sex symbols. And then he remembered Finnick's fate and why Madge had to pretend to save Spinner's virtue from the Capitol's disgusting rapists. Immediately he demanded, "What will Katniss wear for the parade?" He'd be damned if he let her become a sex symbol.

Portia smiled at his gallant question and replied, "Katniss is the reason Cinna has to re-design the costumes. He's my boss so I have to listen to him. He only told me that when he met Katniss he thought right away that the miner's costume was wrong for her. Don't worry; you and Katniss are in good hands with Cinna. He's brilliant with his designs."

"Isn't the parade in just a few hours?" Gale asked relieved yet worried. He needed to make a good impression. If Finnick's games were any indication then he needed to become unforgettable from this point forward. Portia nodded. Gale asked again, "Will he have our costumes ready in time?"

"Don't worry, Gale. We can work wonders in the Capitol. We'll have it ready for you." Before he could hide the disgust on his face, Portia placed a hand on his arm and said, "We're here to help you."

* * *

Cinna, Katniss' stylist, led her to the ground floor of the remake center, where all the horses and chariots gathered; some of the other tributes were just starting to make their way down. He left her with, "You are going to be fabulous. I have a few things to finish up and I'll be back in a few. Haymitch and Gale should be down soon too." _Of course Haymitch and Gale would come down together. _Katniss sighed; she was all alone out here in this circus of freak shows. She wondered what Peeta was doing or her dad or brothers or Madge. Were they waiting anxiously to see her at the parade? She turned her thoughts away from Peeta immediately not wanting to go down the road of whether Peeta would root for her or for Gale. Choking back a sob, she took a deep breath, not wanting to give these people satisfaction of seeing her break down.

She'd never felt lonelier and it was hard to hide or squash that down. Katniss looked around the room until her eyes settled on a familiar pair of green eyes. She smiled unable to stop herself. She didn't know him well, hell she'd only met him once, but he was here and he was familiar. Finnick Odair dressed in a black suit and light green shirt that made his eyes look even greener, sauntered over to Katniss and said casually, "Hello, Katniss."

"Hello, Finnick," she replied trying to keep fear and loneliness out of her voice. In the back of her mind she knew he would soon be training his tributes to kill her. She couldn't give anything away, but she couldn't help taking comfort from the familiarity in his voice. "Want a sugar cube?" he asked revealing a few small, white, shimmering cubes resting on the palm of his hand.

Before Finnick could say anything else, a blonde girl, spray painted silver wearing a white tunic covered in jewels, walked by. Finnick winked at her and blew her a kiss as she headed for the District One chariot. Katniss' desire to throw her arms around him for comfort vanished immediately. This wasn't the Finnick she met in District Twelve. There he'd protected Madge's private goodbye with Spinner. He was caring in Twelve; he belonged to one of the Districts then. Here, he was the Capitol's, he wasn't her friend. This Finnick would train someone to kill her. Finnick must have noticed the closed off expression on her face because he leaned in really close and said, "Don't worry, Katniss, you're going to be fabulous. Katniss, the girl who was on fire." He turned his head minutely and leaned away from Katniss, "Gale is coming." He disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared next to her.

Gale's stylist had dressed him in a similar outfit as hers, both wearing black unitards that covered them from their toes to their necks. At least neither had to show skin. Unlike her laced, knee-high boots, his only went up to mid-calf. He also wore a fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red with the matching headpiece that really defined their costumes. She'd never before seen what other girls saw in Gale. Most of her teenage life, she'd been afraid of him for his brash attitude. After he saved her at the Hob, she'd been filled with gratitude, but a part of her remained embarrassed never truly meeting his eyes. She turned her thoughts away from the incidence. They were in the Hunger Games where it was everyone for themselves. The games didn't leave any room for owing someone or gratitude. Kill or die – there was no room for anything else in the games.

She lifted her eyes to him and found him intensely staring at her. What did he see when he looked at her? A girl he loved? His gray eyes softened and he took a step closer. Katniss closed her eyes; in that moment he was so much like Peeta that it made her heart physically hurt. _He's not Peeta, _she reminded herself, but then her conscience asked, _No, he's not Peeta, but he saved you and he saved Peeta._

Gale saved her yet again from her downwards spiraling thoughts. "It's not real fire. Portia said it won't hurt us; it won't even feel warm."

Despite her conflicting thoughts on Gale, she felt relieved with his presence and his attempt to make her feel comfortable. She'd been around enough hot ovens to know she did not like fire. "What about you, Gale? Are you not afraid of fire?" She meant to just make conversation, but it all came out wrong.

Before she could tell him, that wasn't what she meant, his eyes darkened and he said, "There isn't a person in the Seam who isn't afraid of fire. We've all lost people we love to the fires in the mines."

Katniss put a hand on his arm and lightened the mood, "If it even feels warm, I'll rip off your cape if you promise to rip off mine."

It worked. Gale smiled and said, "Deal." Katniss smiled back for the first time since Effie pulled out her name at the reaping.

Cinna and Portia appeared with a lit torch and motioned Gale and Katniss on to the chariot. Cinna jumped up behind them and ignited the headdress. He jumped off as both teams of stylists and Haymitch congratulated him. Cinna gave a weary look to Katniss before he turned away from her. She thought he looked apologetic, but why? Their costumes would make the biggest splash during the tribute. She followed his gaze to the District Four chariot that was just pulling away, Finnick Odair standing where his tributes left.

Cinna looked back at Katniss and Gale and said, "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" Cinna lifted both his hands up in the air and clasped them together as the music drowned out his words.

Katniss furrowed her brow and looked at Gale for answers. She gasped when she saw how dazzling he looked ablaze with the synthetic flames. His gray eyes sparkled as she saw the orange and red reflection of her own headpiece in them. Dare she hope she looked half as dazzling as him? Gale put his hand forward and said, "We don't have to go into this alone, Katniss. We can go in as friends."

She placed her hand in his and took the comfort he provided for the moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice screamed at her that they'd never been friends and there was no room for friendship in the Hunger Games. Before she knew it their horses were pulling forward. After a momentary awed silence, the crowd erupted with cheers and whistles. The Capitol audience chanted, "Gale and Katniss," in unison even making the other tributes turn their heads around to look at the District Twelve tributes. She glanced at Gale again; he looked deadly and beautiful at the same time. He stood tall with just a hint of a smile on his handsome face. He didn't accept or reject their commendation. Katniss followed suit; Gale was playing their game and she would to.

After the twenty-minute ride, twelve chariots filled the loop of the City Circle, where the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol watched them and President Snow officially welcomed all the tributes as if they came of their own choice.

* * *

"Madge!" Peeta yelled her name to catch her attention before she disappeared from his view. He was mad at her, but after watching the tribute parade, she was the only one that could answer his questions.

The blonde turned around and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for Peeta to catch up. As he got closer to her she asked, "What? Now you want to talk?" Peeta nodded. She looked around and said, "Meet me on my back porch in an hour." Peeta narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded. _Why couldn't they talk now?_

Exactly an hour later, Peeta found Madge on the steps at her back porch. She gave him a sad smile and waved to her dad. Peeta raised an eyebrow as they began their walk towards _nothing_? "Where are we going?"

"There's a little shed back there that my dad sometimes uses. We can talk there," Madge replied.

He stopped abruptly and asked, "Did you hear what those Capitol citizens were screaming about Gale and Katniss? Is it true; does Gale like Katniss? Is that why he volunteered?"

She sighed and pulled him forward again, "You know Gale better than anyone else; what do you think?"

Peeta ran a hand through his dark hair, frustrated, and said, "I don't think so. I've racked my brain about everything that happened at the reaping and my thoughts only take me in a circle. I think Gale volunteered because he knew I would after they called Katniss' name. I know he wants to protect me as much as he does Rory. Gale is just the type of friend to think that Prim and my mom need me more than his family needs him. But I suppose you can't really control who you fall in love with so it's possible. They were holding hands." Peeta sighed defeated.

Madge asked, "You wouldn't blame him for falling in love with Katniss because you can't control who you fall in love with, but you blame me for falling in love with Spinner?"

"I know Gale; he isn't hard to read. I thought Gale fell in love with you and you…well, you didn't."

"And you blame me for not falling in love with Gale? Didn't you just say you don't have control over who you love?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, but you don't understand. Gale is my best friend. There isn't anyone better than him and you fell in love with someone else when you could've had him."

Madge laughed, surprising Peeta. "So what you're saying is that like anyone else I have no control over who I fall in love with – unless I don't fall in love with Gale."

Peeta sighed. "It sounds terrible when you put it like that. I'm sorry I shouldn't blame you. It was just easy to blame you because I needed to blame someone."

Madge became serious and said, "I know, Peeta. I'm on your side. And Gale's and Katniss' too. And you're also right in that I don't know how a girl wouldn't fall in love with Gale."

Peeta stopped her again and asked curiously, "You?"

Madge smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, me. I love him, Peeta. I love him more than life and I'll always only love him."

"And he loves you too?" Peeta's head spun with the questions. Madge nodded. "But then why…why did he volunteer?" Before she could answer, he added, "Wait, what about Spinner?"

Madge sighed; they'd reached a run-down old shed far away from anything else in the District. Madge opened the door and led him inside to a very sparsely furnished room. An old table and lots of old chairs were the only furnishings in the room. She motioned for him to take a chair and took one across from him. "I didn't plan on falling in love with Gale. I've stayed away from boys because my life is _complicated._"

"Yours?" Peeta asked unbelievably. She had everything – food, money, parents, big house, and a best friend. What could be complicated about her life? Unless it was that no one in District Twelve had enough money to keep her happy. Peeta shook his head to change the train of his thoughts. Gale loved her.

"Yes mine. I know you think I have everything, but I don't really. I can't even marry who I want. President Snow informed my dad just before my sixteenth birthday that he would choose a Victor for me to marry. If my dad did everything the way the President wanted, then he would pick someone decent. Otherwise, he'd pick…" Madge left the sentence trail.

"So, that's why you're pretending to love Spinner?" Peeta asked still confused.

"Yes and no. Spinner and I are pretending to help us both." At Peeta's confused expression, she explained it all to him. She explained Spinner's duties in the Capitol; she explained how it even came to that they would pretend – the Capitol photographers finding them in an embrace outside the bakery. Once she started telling him, she told him everything in full detail. Peeta sat quietly across the table from her with clenched fists. After explaining Spinner, she took a deep breath and said, "My dad introduced Gale to Finnick Odair, the famous District Four Victor. Finnick recruited Gale for a rebellion."

"Rebellion?" He stood up angrily. "Are you crazy, Madge? Do you not know what happened with the last rebellion? That's how we got the Hunger Games. The Capitol bombed District Thirteen. You and your dad had no right to pull Gale into it."

"Gale is a born rebel, Peeta. You know this as much as I do. We didn't pull him into it. I didn't want him to go into the games. I love him so I chose to support him just the way he chose to support me when I had to go to District Four." She filled him in on their relationship.

"So Katniss doesn't know anything?" Peeta asked flabbergasted at the information and a little mad that Gale kept it all from him.

"No. I know; you don't have to say it. Gale and I made a mistake not telling the two of you. It's not that we wanted to keep it from you, we just thought it was the best way to protect you."

"That worked out well, didn't it?" Peeta said sarcastically. He recoiled a little at the hurt look on Madge's face. Peeta sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I get you were trying to do the right thing, but Gale and I've always been honest with each other. What do we have if we can't trust each other?"

"Don't judge him. He wanted to protect you. He told me that he couldn't be with me if he couldn't tell you. You and Katniss have had almost a year together. Gale and I had a few hours on my birthday and the night before the reaping. That's all we've had." Madge stopped at the bemused look on Peeta's face. "What?"

"You and Gale slept together?" he asked shocked.

"No! What? Oh no, I mean we did spend the night together, but not like that. We spent it sitting out in my back yard and talking," she replied getting more embarrassed with each word.

Peeta laughed and said, "I'm kidding, Madge. I know Gale, remember." He then turned serious at his best friend's name and asked, "Now what?"

Madge shrugged a little and said, "Now it's out of our hands. We just wait and see what they do in that arena. There isn't anything for us to do here in Twelve. Finnick has a plan."

"I hope so. I can't lose either of them."

"Me either," Madge replied sadly.

* * *

As soon as Gale and Katniss got off their chariot, a very excited Haymitch met them immediately. He patted Gale's shoulder and said, "Well done. You were fantastic." Any camaraderie Katniss felt to Gale disappeared with those few words from Haymitch. It was clear he'd chosen Gale. Even if Gale planned to go in the arena to help her, she couldn't let him do that. She would just need to go into the arena on her own and look out just for herself.

She allowed Haymitch and Effie to lead them to their living quarters. On the twelfth floor – their new home until the games started – Katniss turned to Gale and said, "I know what you're trying to do and I want you to stop it. These are the hunger games, Gale." Suddenly, she realized it felt good to get angry and let him have it. She jabbed a finger in his chest and continued, "Whatever it is you feel for me – love, pity, disgust – just keep it to yourself. Everyone here's obviously already chosen you. So go in there and fight your best to get home. I can do it on my own." She didn't want to cry – hated to cry in front of people who had already assumed her weak and _dead_ – but tears were already flowing down her cheeks when she realized that alone she didn't have any chance of coming out. She looked up into the stunned faces of Gale and the four adults. Katniss quickly turned around and ran into her room. Just before she slammed her door shut, she heard Haymitch chuckle and say, "There's something to be said for that anger of hers as misdirected as it is. Great job picking _her_ to be the one to design the parade costume around. She really is on fire." What she wouldn't give to wipe all the arrogance off his face? Well she'd show him, Katniss resolved.

* * *

**A/N: So...Peeta knows, but Katniss still refuses to listen. What do you think?**


	16. Friends and Allies

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I apologize for the ridiculously long time between the updates. Life and a major case of writer's block - need I say more? Thanks for sticking with me and this story.**

**Thank you, Dendroica & RoryFaller, for the beta. **

* * *

**Friends and Allies**

Gale stared wide-eyed at Katniss' door. _How could she be so wrong?_ He needed to find a way to talk to her. Suddenly Cinna broke into his thoughts and asked, "Have you seen the roof yet?" Gale shook his head, too stunned to even think. "Come on; I'll show you." Katniss' stylist motioned the confused tribute to follow him up.

Gale finally took a deep breath out in the open air on the roof. The Capitol shimmered bathed in red, blue, green, orange and white lights all around. Somewhere below he heard cars and people milling around. He marveled at how alive and awake the city was even at this late hour. His thoughts turned to his family; mostly everyone in District Twelve would be asleep by now. He wondered if Madge was asleep or thinking about him. What about Peeta? To turn his thoughts away from all his loved ones, he asked Cinna, "Why do they just let us up here? Aren't they worried that the tributes might decide to jump over the side?"

Cinna shrugged and answered, "No, they're not worried about that." When he saw Gale's expression of doubt, the dark-skinned man smiled as he explained pointing to the edge of the roof, "There's a forcefield around the roof. If you tried to jump, it would just throw you back on to the roof." At Gale's scrunched eyebrows, Cinna picked up a little rock and chucked it off the roof. The air zinged and immediately jerked the rock back with a powerful jolt. Gale and Cinna moved away, letting the rock go in between them.

"Fascinating," Gale murmured. Immediately his mind transported him to the woods outside Twelve, in front of one of his snares. He wondered how he could incorporate a forcefield into the snare to zap his prey where he wanted it.

Cinna snatched back Gale's hand that was slowly moving towards the forcefield and he admonished, "Haven't you seen Haymitch's games?" Gale shook his head. The stylist scolded, "Ask Haymitch how he won his games sometime."

"Will it fry my hand?" Gale asked completely ignoring Cinna's scolding.

"No, this one's not strong enough to harm you. They don't want a damaged tribute in the games." Suddenly his features softened and he joked, "Anyway, why would a tribute want to jump off the roof; it's such an honor to represent your District in the games that why would you…" Cinna trailed off at Gale's frustrated expression. He laughed at his own joke.

Gale huffed, "Is this why you brought me up here?"

Cinna straightened with a serious expression and said, "Go easy on Katniss. She's confused. Haymitch told me everything." He held up his hand when Gale began to protest and continued, "I know you're trying to explain to her, but give her time. Maybe you should let me explain it to her. I think she's beginning to trust me."

"If you can make her stop throwing a tantrum long enough to talk then…by all means…" Gale trailed off with a sweep of his hand.

"Gale!" the patient stylist admonished yet again. Gale took a deep breath. "That wasn't nice. She's going through a lot."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean that," Gale said resigned. He didn't. He didn't want Katniss here either. She belonged home with Peeta. He continued, "I don't dislike her. She's my best friend's girl. I'm just frustrated because her being here complicates everything…as if it isn't already difficult enough. I don't want anything to happen to her. I have to protect her at all costs. I can't go home without her."

Cinna placed a comforting hand on his arm and said, "Isn't that why you're here? To protect as many tributes as you can? To send them all home?"

Gale took another deep breath and said, "Yeah, but…"

"Katniss is strong. She's smart and likable. She can help you."

"I know. I'd rather she stand next to me than become a liability," Gale agreed.

"Then try being her friend. Try to understand her. I'll do my best to find time to explain it all to her."

In the morning, Gale ran into Katniss on the way to breakfast. He said good morning to her earning only a scowl. His resolve to better understand her faltered at her scowl. _This is no easy task._ He shrugged as he followed her into the dining cart. Once they were all seated with food, Haymitch asked, "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why would they want to train together?" Effie questioned immediately almost offended on Katniss' behalf.

Haymitch ignored her tone and continued unperturbed, "They know each other so I assume they know each other's strengths. We can save time training together." Unable to say it outright to Katniss in front of the others, he looked at her meaningfully and said, "You can go in as friends." If Katniss was shocked Haymitch used the same words Gale did, she didn't show it. Her face was a mask that gave nothing away. For once, Gale saw Madge in her and smiled.

You can coach us together," she told Haymitch with a slight shrug of the shoulders. Gale relaxed a little. Through breakfast, they talked snares and hunting. Katniss surprised Haymitch when she told him she could handle a bow even though she'd never technically hunted. Gale pointed out Katniss' strength from lifting the bags of flour.

She turned to him with narrowed eyes and asked angrily, "Is this about Rory? About me helping him?"

Gale sighed; she was still trying to figure out his motivation for volunteering. If only he'd made an effort of becoming friends with her back in Twelve. He wished Cinna luck and success in trying to explain everything to Katniss. Their floor and training center were probably bugged so Cinna would have to take her up on the roof and explain there. His mind raced ahead to forming contingency plans for when Katniss went in without learning the truth. His eyes sized her again and once again his head whispered, _you're not going home without her._

"Hawthorne? You there?" Haymitch waved his hand in front of Gale bringing him into the present.

"What?" he replied irritated.

Haymitch took a long swig of his bottle and said just as irritably, "I said now go on to training. And make friends."

"What?" Gale asked surprised. _Make friend? – not my strong suit._

"Get your head back in the game. Make friends!" Haymitch said slowly emphasizing each word while looking at Gale meaningfully.

Katniss scowled again knowing there was more to that request from Haymitch to Gale than the words implied. Haymitch had chosen Gale already.

* * *

Madge walked towards the Seam to fulfill the promise she made to Posy during the tribute parade viewing. She had a hard time meeting the boys' eyes. She couldn't explain, even to herself, how she'd come to view Gale's family as her own. She loved Rory and Vick like they were her younger brothers. Posy like she was the younger sister the blonde always wanted. Hazelle was in the kitchen, Rory and Vick doing homework somberly on the table. Posy lay curled up into a little ball on the sofa; Madge's heart broke at the sight. She wanted to curl up on the sofa and cry for Gale too. She took a strengthening breath and cheerfully said, "Hi guys." Four pairs of sad, gray eyes met hers – eyes that reminded her even more of Gale.

Posy ran to her and caught her in a fierce hug. "You came!" the little girl exclaimed.

Madge bent down and answered, "Of course I did. I was going to come even if you hadn't asked me to. How about we get out of the house and go do something fun?" She caught the grateful smile Hazelle sent her way. Posy pulled the ribbon out of her hair and Madge tied it in the little girl's dark tresses.

Vick stood up excitedly and looked to Rory, who hesitated. "I'll stay back and help Ma," he said.

Hazelle smiled indulgently and urged him to go out with Madge. "Can we swing by and get Prim?" Rory asked hopefully. Madge laughed and nodded.

The four of them walked down the coal coated Seam roads towards the Everdeens house while Posy fired questions at Madge. At her latest question Madge stiffened and stopped walking. Rory looked back at her and reprimanded his sister, "Pose, you can't ask personal questions like that."

"What are personal questions?" the little girl asked confused as she stopped and put both her hands on her hips.

Unable to resist, Madge laughed and finally understood why Gale thought she looked adorable in a similar stance. An ache of loneliness reverberated through her chest at the memories. Ignoring it as best she could Madge stepped forward and picked up Posy in her arms. "Spinner is fine. He's busy in District Four. You know who you'd really like to meet?"

"Who?" asked Posy with wide wonder eyes.

Madge laughed and said, "My friend, Rose. She's really pretty and fun. She'd teach you to swim and make necklaces and lots of fun stuff." She didn't want to talk about Spinner or introduce Spinner to little Posy. Somehow it felt wrong to lie to Gale's siblings – though she'd lied to the country – so she steered the conversation away from Spinner and on to her friend. Thankfully they reached the Everdeens soon.

Posy's excited squeals and questions filled the air around them. Peeta stepped out with a smile before they even reached the door. He opened his arms and the little girl scampered off into his arms with an excited, "Peeeeta!"

Prim stepped out too and Rory engaged her in a quiet conversation instantly. The Mayor's daughter's eyes misted as she watched Peeta hug and then swing Posy up on to his shoulders. Just the way Gale always did it. Posy's giggles filled everyone's ears and Madge could no longer hold the tear from sliding down her cheeks. The people in the Seam didn't have much, but love was their biggest – most precious – possession. Peeta nudged her sympathetically as he walked past and asked, "So where are we going?" He raised a playful eyebrow as he looked back at Rory, Vick and Prim, "I hope somewhere fun." The three behind him chuckled and followed him towards the meadow.

They played several games in the meadow. Madge and Peeta finally took a break when Vick and Rory started arguing about who'd won more games – the girls or the boys. Catching her breath, Madge looked at Peeta and said, "You're a great brother and friend."

"You're a really good friend too. Have you seen Baree and Manna?" Madge nodded so he continued, "How's everyone holding up in Katniss' house?"

Madge shrugged and said, "They're coping as best they can."

Peeta surprised her when he asked, "How about your parents?"

She smiled sadly and said, "It's rough on my mom because of Maysilee. She's been having a lot of nightmares. My dad looks broken. Katniss is like a sister to me…a daughter to my dad. So he's taking it hard. Baree and I talked about starting a collection to sponsor Gale and Katniss."

Peeta nodded thoughtfully and asked, "Anything new on the rebellion front?"

Madge looked around to make sure the kids were far away and said, "Spinner says that the Victors in the other Districts are all meeting and getting ready. Nothing big has happened yet though. I guess we just wait and see for now."

"What about Twelve? Who's working on it here?"

"My dad and Manna," Madge replied. Her dad needed help and he'd finally relented and told Katniss' eldest brother everything. He'd do anything to bring her home.

"I want in too. I want to help and I'm not taking no for an answer. You're going to need someone in the Seam. People here won't follow Katniss' brother or even your dad, but they'll listen to me," Peeta exclaimed. Madge nodded.

* * *

Avoiding Gale hadn't been easy; he seemed to materialize next to her at every station in the training center. She walked away every time, he seemed to leave her alone for a bit and then follow her again. How could she learn any survival skills if he kept making her angry? If she didn't know better she'd say it was his strategy, but she knew better. Katniss knew Gale wasn't the type to trick someone. She looked around the room and huffed at her own arrogance. There were much bigger threats than her. Wearily she eyed the giant from Eleven and the menace from Two. Katniss closed her eyes and thought about home. She brought Peeta's image to her mind. Absently she reached for a leaf when a little voice from behind stopped her, "No, not that one."

Katniss spun quickly and all thoughts of Peeta went out of her mind. She remembered the little girl from her reaping. No one volunteered for the tiny girl who may just fly away with a gust of the wind. _How could they? How could they put someone so fragile, so innocent into the games?_ She smiled and introduced herself, "Katniss from Twelve."

The little girl smiled back and said, "Rue from Eleven." She turned around and walked away. A few steps down, she turned her head and said, "That's poisonous."

Katniss smiled and looked around. She didn't want to admit it, but she was keeping tabs on Gale too. He infuriated her and she wanted to go home, but could she go home without him? What would she go home to…a broken Peeta? She sighed thinking, _if only he hadn't volunteered._ Gale confused her. She eyed him talking to the male tribute from Four. At almost the end of the day she made her way to the knife throwing station and tried her hand. "Not bad, Twelve," a sharp female voice sounded behind her.

Katniss whipped her head around to see the District Two tribute behind her. Clove took the knife out of Katniss' hand, turned away from the target and let the knife fly behind her head – straight to the bull's-eye. Without another word she gave Katniss an evil grin and walked off just as Atala, the trainer, called it a day.

"How'd it go?" Gale asked Katniss casually as they made their way up to their living quarters.

She shrugged and said, "I made some friends, as Haymitch suggested. How about you?"

He made a sour face and admitted, "I have not the talent which some people possess of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I am ill-qualified to represent myself to strangers." Katniss watched his face light up with each word as if he was recalling something pleasant.

"What?" Katniss exclaimed.

His face fell and she felt guilty for some reason. He muttered, "Never mind; you don't know Darcy." He took a deep breath and asked, "So who'd you make friends with?"

"Clove from Two," she said and enjoyed the look of shock on his face. Well she didn't really make friends with Clove, but the lie was worth the look on his face. She went straight to her room.

Haymitch knocked on her door wanting to know about training. Through the closed-door she said, "I made friends and learned a few new things. Happy?" Gale had kept close tabs on her so it wasn't like he couldn't fill them in on her day.

Haymitch left grumbling and then knocked only a moment later. Katniss opened the door angrily, "I told you…" Her words died in her throat at the sight of Cinna.

"I brought some food for you," he said stepping into her room.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were Haymitch," she said accepting the plate of food. Katniss sat on her bed, relaxing in Cinna's presence. He was the only one on her side.

Her stylist smiled at her and said, "I thought you'd be hungry." He showed her how to order food from her room if she didn't feel like making it out to the dining room. He watched her eat patiently only filling the silence with an occasional question about training. Once she finished eating, he asked, "Have you seen the roof yet?" She shook her head. "Why don't we go up for a while? Some fresh air will be good for you."

"Can we please go tomorrow? I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep. Please?"

The dark-skinned man smiled sadly and said, "Okay, but tomorrow we must."

"I promise, Cinna," she said getting under the covers. Sleep pulled her under before Cinna even closed the door.

Katniss ate breakfast in her room and went straight to training. She wasn't exactly avoiding Gale and Haymitch; she just had a lot to learn. Atala, surprised to see her so early, said, "I rarely get anyone so early."

Katniss smiled and said, "I really wanted to try one of these." She picked up the bow and notched an arrow on it. Peeta said she was a natural at yielding the bow. He'd told her that her muscular arms provided the perfect amount of strength to pull back the string. She imagined him standing behind her, straightening her shoulders and moving her arms for a better aim. She thought of him and let the arrow fly.

"Is that all you got, Twelve?" Katniss turned around to see Clove sneering at her. Anger filled her again and she notched another arrow and once again let it fly. It hit the bull's-eye. Katniss pulled arrow after arrow and let them fly into the center of the round target.

"Not bad, Twelve. Not bad at all," Clove commented as they saw other tributes beginning to fill the training center. Clove leaned in close and said, "You're not bad with knives and you're really good with that bow. Got any other skills?"

"Maybe," Katniss said folding her hands across her chest.

"Well, then, maybe we could be allies, girl on fire." Clove turned her head to follow Katniss' eyes to Gale, who gave her a puzzled look. It was obvious he cared for her. Clove sighed and asked, "Is he going to be a problem for you?"

"What? Who?" Katniss asked turning her eyes away from Gale immediately and back on Clove.

The District Two tribute shrugged her shoulders and said, "If we're going to be allies, we need to begin trusting each other. Meet me at lunch if you want to ally. Pretty boy…" she said pointing her thumb towards Gale, "…is not invited." Katniss cracked a smile at her apt nickname for Gale as she watched Clove saunter off towards the other careers.

"So you and Clove, huh?" Gale asked standing beside her.

Katniss' hand flew to her chest and she scolded, "Stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry. I don't do it on purpose; it's just the way I walk."

Katniss sighed and said, "Look, I already told you I can't do this with you. So yeah…me and Clove." She walked away.

Gale didn't follow her anymore; she'd never admit it to anyone else, but that scared her. She was truly on her own from now on. Katniss swallowed her fear and reminded herself that they were both here and there was nothing either of them could do about it now. So they needed to do their own thing and not worry about protecting the other. _Let the chips fall where they will._

Katniss joined Clove at lunchtime, "You're not sitting with the car…others today?"

"We can talk alone here," Clove said with very little emotion.

Katniss took a seat across from her and said, "This morning you said we need to trust each other. So I need to know. Why me?" Clove shrugged, but Katniss caught the hint of sadness that clouded her eyes before she smiled. "I need to know the truth. I have a feeling it has nothing to do with my skills."

Clove looked at her surprised and Katniss followed Clove's gaze to Gale. She turned back to the District Two tribute with a pale face and stood up. "I may not want him as an ally, but I'm not going to help you kill Gale."

Clove raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who said anything about killing him?"

Katniss took her seat again and said, "Explain…!"

"I think you and I have something in common which could make us great allies in the games."

"Such as…," Katniss prodded from the girl who wasn't sure how much to give away.

Clove straightened up and said, "I've been training for the games since I was seven years old. That's a total of eleven years."

"That's a long time," said Katniss.

"This was supposed to my year to win. This is what I've waited for my whole life."

"That doesn't make us kindred spirits. I never wanted anything to do with the games. I didn't even think I'd get picked." Katniss explained. Maybe it sounded like a weakness, but she could be honest about this much with Clove.

Clove took a deep breath and clarified, "No, we're kindred spirits because we both have idiots in love with us." _How dare she call Peeta an idiot?_ Katniss was about to give her a verbal lashing when she realized Clove couldn't have meant Peeta. She didn't know Peeta. All her instincts told her to listen out the cold, calculating girl across from her. Katniss sat quietly listening as Clove continued, "I told Cato not to volunteer before the reaping. Only one of us can go home. But the idiot did it anyway."

"You and Cato?" Katniss asked astonished.

Clove nodded, "We've been together for three years. We met at the Academy."

"Academy?" questioned Katniss.

"It's where we train in Two."

"So are you saying you're not going to kill Cato?" Katniss asked.

"I don't think I could. Not in the games, at least. Though I'd like to ring his neck now," Clove said throwing a glance at the scary District Two male tribute, who happened to be laughing with the District One tributes. Katniss stole a quick look at Gale sitting with the District Four tributes. Clove broke into her thoughts and asked, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Katniss asked frowning.

"Pay attention! Listen, I can't ally with Cato because I can't kill him or watch someone else do it. He's not going to let me protect him. I suppose you feel the same about your District partner. Look at them; they've both obviously allied with One and Four. That only leaves you and me. Let me know by tomorrow morning if you want to join up."

Katniss eyed the room as she saw the female tribute from District Five, a girl with a fox-like face and cunning eyes. At the table next to her sat little Rue, looking even smaller than yesterday. The crippled boy from Ten, the frightened girl from Eight and several others. It wasn't just the two of them left. There was also the scary boy from Eleven. Katniss shuddered thinking about fighting him. Her blue eyes met a pair of gray ones and she quickly looked down. She needed to talk to Cinna about what to do. Determined to go up on the rooftop with Cinna, Katniss finished out the training day.

Once again she found herself alone with Gale in the elevator. "So have you made up your mind about allying with Clove?" he asked.

"No. I'm supposed to tell her tomorrow morning," Katniss replied. "So you and tributes from Four?"

He relaxed visibly and said, "I'm supposed to make more friends than just those two. I met the girl from Seven too."

The doors opened to a nervously pacing Haymitch. "What's up?" Gale asked stepping off the elevator.

"Finnick Odair, the District Four mentor, is here," Haymitch said. He put up a hand to stop Gale and said, "He's here for Katniss."

"For me?" she asked astonished. _Was a mentor from another District even allowed to see her?_

"Of course you, pretty lady," purred Finnick from behind Haymitch.

Gale and Haymitch both growled at him and simultaneously asked, "Why?"

Finnick stepped around them both and took Katniss' hand as he kissed it. "Katniss and I are going to take a little drive around the Capitol."

Haymitch narrowed his eyes at the District Four mentor and asked, "How? The tributes aren't allowed to leave the tower."

Finnick smiled and said, "The president cleared it." He winked at Katniss. She relaxed. If he was flirting with her than it couldn't be bad, right? Maybe he heard that no one on Twelve's team was giving her time of day so he wanted to help. She could ask him about allying with Clove and strategies in the games. He may help her. He treated Madge like a sister when she was in Four; maybe he'd help her too since she's Madge's best friend.

Finnick offered his arm and she threaded her own arm through his. "Are we really going for a drive around the Capitol?" Katniss asked unfazed by Haymitch's and Gale's glares boring into her back.

Instead of whispering the answer to her as she expected, Finnick said loud enough for Haymitch and Gale to hear, "We're going to take a drive all the way to the President's mansion to go see him."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	17. Betrayed and Alone

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. Life's a little crazy right now. Thank you, for reading, following, reviewing and favoriting. I hope you enjoy this little twist.**

* * *

**Betrayed and Alone**

With a significant look to Gale and Haymitch, Finnick pulled Katniss into the elevator. His whole body still tense from the phone call from Snow earlier. _Why did Snow want to see Katniss?_ He'd gone over a hundred scenarios in his mind, but couldn't make sense of it. Whatever it was though, it was bad, that much he knew. _What did Snow know? Was the rebellion in danger of dying before it even started?_ Questions swirled through his head until Katniss' voice broke through, "Are you alright? You seem really tense."

He smiled at her because he had to. She was just sixteen years old, he needed to stay strong and protect her…help her. "I'm fine…just thinking about my tributes." Wrong thing to say because he felt Katniss tense next to him. She dropped her hand from his arm and took a step away from Finnick. _Shit, he'd alienated her with those words._ Finnick smiled his breathtaking beautiful smile as he turned to face Katniss. She gulped at the predatory look in his eyes and took a step back just as he took one forward. Leaning into her seductively, he whispered in her ear, "Relax; I'm on your side. Remember…ears and eyes are on us at all times." He pulled back a little and kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't one of his usual sensual kisses, this one was comforting and this was all the comfort he had to offer to the teenager under the circumstances.

Katniss blushed and relaxed as the elevator doors opened in the basement where a black limo was waiting for them. The District Four Victor slid into the seat across from Katniss for their short ride to the President's mansion. "Do you know why we're visiting the President?" Katniss asked.

He shrugged casually and said, "I don't know, but don't be scared. President Snow cares about everyone in the nation. Feel honored he personally wanted to speak to you." Finnick finished with a relaxed face and a smile on his face. On the inside he felt anything but relaxed. Nine years were a long time and he'd perfected at least that skill during those years.

* * *

Snow motioned with his finger for the guard to exit the room and close the door. Finnick told her not to worry, but how could she not? He told her the President cared about everyone in the nation, but how could he when his administration instilled so much fear in everyone? How could he care when there was so much poverty in District Twelve? How could he when she could feel fear shoot through her body just at the thought of having such thoughts?

"Miss Mellark, welcome. Welcome…to my humble abode. Thank you for coming." Snow said as his snake-like eyes bore into Katniss'. _She had to come – she had no choice. _Though his words were welcoming and pleasant, his tone held a dangerous…threatening edge. Katniss suppressed the urge to shiver when a chill ran down her spine at his words and tone. She jumped slightly when Finnick's warm hand on her lower back guided her into a chair. The terrified teenager sighed at the beautiful Victor's comforting presence.

"Th-thank you for…for…" Katniss stuttered.

Snow waved a hand in the air as he cut her off, "We don't need such formalities, my dear Miss Mellark. I hope to have a long-standing friendship and understanding with you."

She couldn't have hidden the shock on her face even if she tried, "You do? How…why?"

Snow smiled making Katniss feel like the prey caught in the hunter's trap taking her mind to Peeta. She must play along; she needed to go home to Peeta. "Do you know, Miss Mellark, how many people died in the Americas before Panem?" Katniss shook her head so he continued, "Enough that the human race was in danger of extinction. The games, the strict rules, the boundaries…they're all necessary for our survival. Whatever people may think of the Capitol, believe me when I say that if it released its grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse." Katniss simply nodded unsure what the survival of the human race had to do with her.

Snow stood up and walked behind his chair. He squeezed the back of the chair as if in pain. He was the picture of an ideal, caring leader. He rubbed a spot over his right eyebrow and continued, "Miss Mellark, the hunger games are the key to order in the districts and order is essential for our survival. Because the games are important, the Victors are even more important." He turned to Finnick and smiled. "Finnick is a Victor…he's my advisor…a confidant. I see the same determination in you as Finnick."

Katniss looked at Finnick who nodded and smiled. She sat still too shocked to react to Snow's words. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? But how could that happen? She had to fight in the games…she had to win against 23 others to become a victor. As if reading all her thoughts, Snow said, "I can make you the winner of this year's games."

"H-how?" Katniss asked. Dare she hope she could go home to Peeta…to Madge…to her family?

"I can ensure you get the highest score from training. That will be the signal to the gamemakers that you are the chosen winner. They will tip the odds in your favor." Snow finished with a suggestive, raised eyebrow in her direction.

Katniss relaxed back in her chair. She could go home. She could win. "What about Gale?" she asked as her thoughts took her to going home alone.

"Gale?" Snow questioned.

"Her district partner, sir," Finnick replied for Katniss.

"Ah…Mr. Hawthorne. He'll have to die, of course."

"But he's my friend. He volunteered to protect me," Katniss said.

Katniss startled at the sudden crackling laughter that filled the room. There was nothing funny or comforting about Snow's laughter; it sent more chills through her body. "So young and innocent. Miss Mellark, there is much you do not know about Gale Hawthorne. He did not volunteer for you." Snow's face took on a dangerous look as he continued, "No, he volunteered for someone else entirely."

"What do you mean, sir?" questioned Finnick sitting up straighter in his chair.

Snow picked up a remote from the table and pointed it at the large screen on the side wall. "I'd like to show you both something." The white screen fizzled on and there it was…a fuzzy image of Gale and Madge kissing in the woods near the fence. After the kiss they both stood in an embrace for a long time. There was no sound so their words were lost, but the look on their face…the kiss…their embrace spoke volumes. Katniss' head spun with questions. She saw Finnick sit up with a shocked look on his face too.

"Do you know what day this is, Miss Mellark?" Snow asked. Katniss shook her head. "This is the day District Twelve's Mayor's daughter announced her love for the District Four Victor. It's her sixteenth birthday."

Katniss met his eyes shocked at that. _Her sixteenth birthday?_ That was a long time ago. All this time Madge had lied to her. She'd told Katniss over and over how much she loved Spinner. _Why?_ Hurt and betrayal coursed through her body. Before she knew it the hurt turned to anger. Were they even friends? Katniss had never lied to Madge or hid anything from her. How could Madge take part in such a big deception?

"The Mayor's daughter isn't quite as sweet and innocent as she has the nation believing. Is she?" Snow looked at Katniss. She didn't think he required an answer because he started immediately, "You are nothing more than a casualty in their deception. I know how you feel. I feel the same. Betrayed." Snow let the word hang between them. Katniss felt nauseous from the mixed smell of roses and blood in the air. The unsaid threat hung in the air between them. Katniss didn't know how she felt about Madge or Gale or this ridiculous situation, but she knew one thing without a doubt…_Madge was in big trouble._ Sensing her turmoil Snow continued, "Remember what I told you at the beginning, Miss Mellark. Without order the human race dies. The control over the districts is necessary. We've placed cameras all along the fences in all the districts. I trust the districts so the camera footage isn't monitored regularly. So imagine my surprise and shattered trust in District Twelve. I understand exactly what you're feeling, Miss Mellark."

"I don't understand. Why me? Why choose me as your Victor especially if you don't trust District Twelve?" Katniss asked confused.

"Because I like you. I need an ally in District Twelve…someone I can trust. You have the fight in you. You have reasons to go back home…your two handsome brothers with promising futures. Mr. Everdeen."

Katniss' head shot up as Snow mentioned her brothers and Peeta. No, she didn't want Snow anywhere near Peeta or her brothers. If there was footage of Gale and Madge in the woods, then there was also footage of… "Yes, Miss Mellark. We have cameras all along the fence. I've seen the footage of another dark-haired boy crossing the fence…returning from…shall we say illegal activities that are punishable by death?"

"He means no harm. He's just doing what he can to keep his family alive. It's only until he finishes school and starts work in the mines. He means no harm."

"People taking the decisions of what's right and wrong in their own hands is exactly what leads to chaos and disorder. Can you imagine what would happen if everyone broke laws? But…I'd be willing to look the other way for a loved one of one of my beloved Victors. Once you win, you'll have enough money that Mr. Everdeen would not need to take such matters in his own hands. Am I correct?"

A threat! Plain and simple – that's what it was. A threat against Peeta…a threat against her brothers. Madge or Peeta…she had to pick one over the other. Peeta – who's only loved her and cared for her. He volunteered to protect her. Madge – her best friend, her sister – who lied to her over and over. The choice was simple, right?

"What do I have to do?" Katniss asked giving in.

Finnick turned to her with a smile on his face and said, "Congratulations, Katniss. The Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. The girl on fire."

"I haven't won yet."

Finnick waved a hand in the air to dismiss her words and said, "The title's as good as yours. I told you, you had nothing to fear from President Snow." He turned to the President and asked, "Would you like me to escort Miss Mellark back to the training center?"

"No, the driver can take her back. I'd like a word with you privately."

* * *

Finnick kept a smile on his face while he felt anything but happy. How much did Snow know? Did he know about the rebellion planning? Did he know about Finnick's involvement? Could this be his last day alive? What would happen to Annie without him? Question after question bombarded his head as he kept the smile on his face.

"What do you know about Spinner and Madge?" Snow asked.

"Only that they're desperately in love with each other. I don't know what to make of that kiss between the District Twelve male tribute and Miss Undersee."

"What about Spinner? How well do you know him?"

"I mentored him in the games last year. He told me he loved Madge." Finnick answered robotically. At this point, he didn't know who he was protecting or sacrificing. The rebellion needed to live on. "Do you want me to call Spinner and ask him what he knows?"

Snow took a seat and relaxed. Finnick took a deep breath too. At least Snow didn't doubt his loyalties yet. "No! Call Spinner and tell him to go to District Twelve to spend time with his fiancé. Don't let on you know anything."

"As you wish, sir." Finnick stood up in a casual stance ready to leave the President's mansion. Madge and Spinner were as good as dead. Could he do anything to save them…help them?

The door opened and in walked a tall woman. The hair on the right half of her head were dyed dark black and the ones on the left half were dyed stark white. Her fake eyelashes were so long that they touched her bangs. Heartless eyes, nine-inch long sharp nails painted black and white and unnaturally taut skin. There was nothing beautiful or even human about her. She just looked cruel. Snow's voice broke into Finnick's thoughts as he said, "Finnick, meet my friend, Cruella." Snow pointed at Finnick and said, "Cruella, as promised, the sexy, sensual Finnick Odair at your service." With a slight nod to the Victor, Snow exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Finnick sighed…showtime! His resolve strengthened at the sight of the hideous woman…_the rebellion must go on at any cost! No matter who or what they had to sacrifice._

* * *

The driver was kind enough to drive Katniss around the Capitol. She couldn't go back and face Haymitch or Gale with her mind full of Madge and her betrayal. Katniss thought back to the times they'd spent together over the years. Never keeping any secrets from each other – well, so she thought. Obviously, Madge had secrets. What else had Madge lied about? Tears flowed out of her eyes.

Katniss had no idea how long they drove around the Capitol streets; it was late when she finally stepped off the elevator and onto the 12th floor of the training tower. The blonde sighed at the dark hallway and dining room. She didn't want to see Gale or Haymitch. Carefully she made her way into the dining room and opened the fridge slightly, casting a triangle of light into the otherwise dark room. "Are you going to tell me where you've been?" Katniss jumped at the voice and dropped the pitcher of water. An avox walked into the room flooding it with light as she began cleaning the floor.

Katniss looked into the angry gray eyes and replied, "I don't owe you an explanation."

Haymitch threw his fist on the table and angrily said, "I am your mentor. I'm sick of your attitude. You will sit down and tell me exactly what happened." Katniss glared back. What would she tell him? Though Snow hadn't stopped her from saying anything about her supposed win, but she didn't think she should tell Haymitch. "Well…," Haymitch asked.

"It's late. I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Katniss declared walking out on her frustrated mentor.

Katniss ate alone in her room the next morning and dressed for the last day of training. At lunch time they'd call everyone out one-by-one for the private sessions with the gamemakers. After they called Rue, it was just Gale and Katniss left. She dreaded these moments alone with him. Though she was mad at Madge's betrayal, her heart didn't stop loving her best friend. Katniss eyed Gale wondering if he loved her. What was between Madge and Gale? Had he volunteered so he could win…be worthy of Madge? Gale sat tense with his head in between his hands, his left leg bouncing up and down. _Did he really love Madge?_

Suddenly Gale looked up and turned towards her. He looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "I love her, you know." He said the words so softly that she wasn't sure if she just imagined them. Before she could ask he stood and disappeared behind the closed-door leaving nothing but a rush of air and her unasked questions in the room. She had to have imagined those words. He couldn't have possibly read the question in her mind and answered it, right? Katniss rubbed her temples attempting to make sense of anything that happened last night or just now.

The blonde paced the small space all alone. Snow promised her the highest score of all the tributes. Could she believe it? Still reeling in the betrayal from her best friend and feeling like she'd lost her mind, Katniss needed to know what…who she could trust and there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Gale straightened his back and squared his shoulders as he walked into the gymnasium. Did it really matter what he did in here? After the late night conversation with Finnick on the roof, he knew he had a big target painted on his forehead and his back. Snow wanted him dead. On top of it all, he had an uneasy feeling that Finnick was hiding something from him.

Gale notched an arrow on the bow and shot it. He sighed angrily when the mostly drunk gamemakers paid no attention to him. He was doomed. Without further thought he bent down and set a similar snare to the one he'd caught Finnick in. He briefly wondered if Peeta found any dead animals in that snare. He'd only caught Finnick. His nimble fingers worked quickly and then he hid behind one of the machines. It was a good five minutes later that the gamemakers finally noticed he was no longer in the room. They called out his name, but Gale did not answer. A large man with a black robe wearily walked onto the gymnasium floor searching for Gale. Gale caught the surprised, scared look on the gamemaker's face as he stepped forward and the rope tightened around his ankle, dangling him upside down in the air.

Gale stepped out, bowed to the gamemaker and said, "Thank you for helping me demonstrate a snare." He turned to the other shocked gamemakers, bowed and left the room. On his way up to the twelfth floor, Gale thought about his actions. They screamed of rebellion. In their world, anything against the defined practices screamed rebellion. He'd rebelled today. He'd been rebelling his whole life by hunting in the woods. They already wanted him dead for kissing Madge.

His hands shook and his face went pale when he made that connection. That's what Finnick was hiding from him. Madge wasn't safe. The president knew she lied. He had to find a way to get out of here and help Madge. Gale rushed onto the twelfth floor and collided with Haymitch. "Hey, slow down. What's your rush?"

Gale pushed him out-of-the-way as he said, "I need to get out of here. I need to go home."

Haymitch grabbed his arm and yanked him back, "Are you crazy? Don't be ridiculous. You can't get out of here. The only way to go home is to win the games." Haymitch eyed Gale willing him to calm down and stay sane. Whatever had spurred Gale, he needed to let it go. To his relief, Gale took a deep breath and walked off towards the roof.

Haymitch followed him up there. Before he could ask, Gale said, "Snow's going to punish Madge. Maybe try to kill her. That's what Finnick didn't say last night."

"I know," said Haymitch calmly.

"If you knew why didn't you say so?" Gale exploded.

"Because you need to keep your head in the game. You can't help Madge from here. Do your part. Spinner's going there. Finnick will explain the situation to Spinner. Trust him to protect Madge. Peeta's there too. Let them worry about District Twelve and Madge. You need to keep your head in the Capitol. There's nothing you can do for Madge from here. Help her by staying alive."

* * *

"Are you still not talking to us, sweetheart or do you want to tell us about your private session?" Haymitch asked Katniss at the dining table as he buttered his roll tired of her surly, hostility towards him and Gale. He couldn't help her if she wouldn't talk to him and the frustrated mentor was one step away from giving up on her completely.

"I didn't do much. I had to wait a long time after Gale's session." She turned to Gale and asked, "What did you do in there?"

"I ensnared a gamemaker," he said smugly.

Haymitch cussed under his breath as Effie blasted, "You did what? Are you out of your mind?"

"They weren't paying attention. I had to do something to catch their attention," Gale defended himself. Everyone – even Haymitch – laughed. Any other day, he'd be proud of one of his tributes doing that, but today, here he knew Gale did it because of Madge. He needed to keep his head out of District Twelve and in the games. Gale was already their biggest target. He may never say it out loud, but he was really starting to like Gale…like the son he never had and will never have. If Madge had been his daughter, Gale was exactly the kind of man he'd want for her. He startled himself out of such thoughts. Madge wasn't his daughter; Gale wasn't his son. They were both in serious trouble…they may both be dead in just matter of days.

"What about you, sweetheart? Did you try to kill a gamemaker too?" Haymitch asked sarcastically. That'd be just what he needed – both his tributes with targets on their heads.

Katniss shrugged and replied, "Like I said, not much. I tried to build a fire, but it wouldn't catch. I really didn't have much time."

"You didn't shoot or throw weights?" Haymitch asked angrily. She shook her head. Haymitch stood up furiously causing his chair to fall back. "Do you realize that was your only chance to impress the gamemakers? Hiding your skills won't do you any favors."

Katniss pursed her lips, but stayed quiet. _Right, she believes Snow will give her the highest score regardless._ "Disillusioned child," he muttered under his breath.

They all settled on the sofas to watch the scores. First they showed a photo of the tribute, then flashed their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally got high scores. Marvel scored a nine, glimmer an eight, Cato and Clove both scored tens. Girl from Four pulled an eight. Most of the other players averaged a five. Surprisingly, little Rue came up with a seven. Everyone smiled surprised and proud of the tiny girl wondering how she impressed the judges. Thresh pulled a nine making everyone sit up a little straighter. The number eleven flashed under Gale's name and before Katniss questioned it a twelve flashed under her own name.

Effie let out a loud scream of excitement. All other eyes turned to Haymitch for his reaction. Katniss smiled and said, "It worked." She didn't dare say anything more in fear of Snow especially now that she knew – thanks to Finnick – that Snow was always watching and listening.

"Haymitch?" Cinna asked concerned. He'd never seen an eleven or a twelve as far back as he could remember. Was this good or bad? When Haymitch didn't answer immediately, Cinna continued, "It's good news, right?"

Effie chimed in excitedly, "Of course, it's good news. We need to celebrate. An eleven and a twelve. I'll definitely get promoted after this year. We'll have a winner for sure. Wait till I talk to Seagrass and rub in the higher scores I got." She continued on as if the score were her personal achievement.

Haymitch shrugged. As Katniss got up to leave, he grabbed her wrist and took a step closer to her whispering in her ear, "Think about if your high score marks you a winner or a threat. Gale's already a target; are you too? You don't know who else Snow made a deal with. Remember that when you decide who to trust and ally." Haymitch grabbed a bottle of whiskey and stalked off leaving a stunned Katniss in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: What will Gale or Katniss do? Interviews next.**


	18. Manipulating the Manipulators

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the continued support. Thanks, JohnnyStormsGirl, for the help/beta on this and especially for your patience with my multiple, puzzling emails...;).**

* * *

**Manipulating the Manipulators**

Madge woke up to a consistent knocking on her door. Groggily she opened the door, "Spinner? What're you doing here?"

Pulling her into a hug he said, "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked shocked.

He let her go and said, "Snow knows about the kiss between you and Gale from your birthday. He showed it to Katniss in hopes of turning her against Gale and you."

"Why would Katniss turn against Gale?"

Spinner sighed and said, "She still doesn't know anything. Finnick could only talk to me for a few minutes. All I know is that things are rocky between Gale and Katniss. No one's been able to talk to her and tell her anything. It's complicated in the Capitol. With all the surveillance. There really isn't anywhere to talk privately. Everything is a hundred times more difficult there than it is in the Districts." Madge's face lost all the color. With them going into the games with a rocky relationship anything could happen. One of them could die. She hadn't let that worry her until this point. Madge needed to hold on to hope and that's what she'd been doing. Both Katniss and Gale coming out of the arena alive was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind. Noticing all color drain from her face, Spinner helped her sit on the bed and explained, "Hey. Don't you worry about them. There're a lot of people to take care of those two. I'm more concerned about you than I am about either of them."

"We need to talk to Peeta first thing in the morning," Madge said as tears flowed out of her eyes. Why was there always a curve ball thrown at them? First the reaping now this. Why did Snow have to find out? Her heart wouldn't let her regret that kiss. Even if she died she'd be happy she and Gale had the few happy moments together. She loved him…he loved her and they'd told each other. Nothing else mattered. Nothing that happened now could change that.

* * *

_Are you safe, Madge? How do I help you?_ Gale spent the entire night pacing in his room. He couldn't regret that kiss or their time together in the woods, but he needed to make Madge safe. He could still feel her soft lips on his own; he could still feel her long fingers wrap around him to hold him close longer. He could still taste her tears and fear when she came to say goodbye to him at the Justice Hall. Gale couldn't let that be the last time he saw her or kissed her. He needed her. A world without Madge wouldn't be worth fighting for.

He was stuck here; there was no way to leave the Capitol. He had to do something though. Haymitch knocked on his door and said, "You're with me first. We have four hours to…" Haymitch stopped as he took in Gale's appearance, shirt half-untucked, his hair looked as if he'd been pulling at it all night. His eyes looked tired like he hadn't slept at all. Haymitch knew the reason. _Madge._ "You look like hell, Hawthorne. Get yourself together. You're with me for the next four hours so we can go over the content for your interview. Clean up and meet me in the sitting room looking like you give a shit about making it out of the games alive."

Gale dressed and made it to the sitting room not looking better than he had back in his room. He tried to pay attention to Haymitch, but couldn't keep his mind off Madge. Could Snow have her killed before the games were over? It would be so easy for Snow to do it. Not just Madge, but anyone in the District. Even her father would be helpless. There were a million ways to do it and make it look like an accident. _An accident._ Like his dad's and Mr. Everdeen's _accident._

"Are you listening? Gale? Gale Hawthorne?" Haymitch yelled as he spun Gale's chair around to get his attention.

Frustrated, Gale threw his head under the palms of his hand and asked, "Was my dad's death an accident?"

"What?"

"Was it?" Gale asked un-relenting.

"I don't know. This isn't the time," said Haymitch strictly. His words didn't mean anything, but the look on Haymitch's face was clear that it was no accident. Gale was mad. All those years lost. Every time he looked at his mother, he only saw pain and loneliness. Then there was Posy, who'd never even know her father. Peeta, Prim, Vick, Rory and himself. He needed his father. Even at 18, but he still needed his father.

He couldn't let anything happen to Madge. "Are you ready to get back to the interview?" Haymitch asked annoyed.

"No! You know what's on my mind. I can't concentrate on anything else." Gale knew it was safe to assume that Snow was paying close attention to his every word and every move at this point. He didn't want to say Madge's name and put her in more danger than she already was.

Haymitch sighed defeated and explained, "Right now you can only think about the interviews. Clear everything else out of your mind. You've got a high training score. People are intrigued by you because you volunteered, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can get you in terms of sponsors. You know sponsors are important. You need to become unforgettable in the public's eye. You need their focus on you to stay alive."

Suddenly Gale grinned for the first time. "Whatever you're thinking, Hawthorne, the answer is no. You can't do it. It won't help. You just need to think about yourself for now."

Gale shrugged innocently and said, "I was thinking about what you said about the interview tomorrow. So what do you think my angle should be?"

Haymitch narrowed his eyes at Gale. No doubt he was up to something. No doubt whatever he was thinking would put him in a heap of trouble. His sudden interest in the interview tomorrow meant he had a trick up his sleeve. "What're you up to?"

"The interview, of course. What do you think about…a ladies man?"

Haymitch laughed, "You mean you want to go for the sexy angle? That's usually taken by the ladies."

"If Finnick would've been older he would've gone for it, right?" Gale asked. Haymitch's smile faltered and he nodded sadly thinking about the price Finnick had to pay for his sex appeal.

"Yeah. You could pull it off. The ladies'll be eating out of your hand, before you know it," Haymitch replied dejectedly.

Gale couldn't wait to go back to his room to put more thought to his plan. He needed solitude to think. He behaved with Effie. He listened to her without complaining about anything.

* * *

"Well, sweetheart. What is it gonna be? Which angle do you want to play up?" Haymitch asked her. He seemed annoyed. Whatever had happened with Gale was bad because he was in a sour mood.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to tell _me_ that? Or should I assume you only plan on helping Gale. He is your chosen one, right? I'd rather know now if I shouldn't count on you in the arena. If you're not going to help me, tell me now so I know not to exp…"

"What the hell is the matter with you? All I've done is try to help you since the moment Trinket pulled your name out of the reaping ball. That's all Gale's tried to do too. And you've been nothing but difficult. Drop your bratty princess act. I don't care if your father or your two brothers give in to that behavior. If you ever want to see them again, help yourself by opening your eyes and ears," he yelled at her. It was about time someone told it to her as it was. The shock on her face was clear.

"Help me? How? How have you helped me? You haven't. I see the secret looks and smiles that pass between you and Gale. I'm not a dummy," Katniss defended herself.

Haymitch sighed frustrated. Both the tributes this year would put him in an early grave. He pulled out his bottle and said aggravated, "I give up, sweetheart. I can't help you if you can't trust me. Just answer the questions and try to remember I'm on your side."

It wasn't like she wanted to alienate Gale or Haymitch. They were just both very confusing. How was she supposed to know or trust that they want to help when they hadn't done anything to help? Snow's the only one who had come through on his promise to help her. He got her the highest score. Could she be a target, like Haymitch said? She hadn't done anything to become a target. Something bigger was happening and she had no idea what.

Gale didn't come out of his room the entire evening. Not even for dinner and he'd never missed a meal until then. Katniss wondered what kept Gale in his room.

Her prep team began working on her as soon as they had her out of bed the next morning, turning her skin to glowing satin, stenciling patterns on her arms, painting flame designs on her twenty perfect nails. Then Venia worked on her hair, weaving strands of red into a pattern that began at her left ear, wrapped around her head, and then fell in one braid down her right shoulder. They perfected her face and darkened her pale skin to draw out her features. When she looked in the mirror she saw huge blue eyes, full red lips, lashes that threw off bits of light with each blink and they'd covered her body with a shimmering gold dust.

Cinna made her keep her eyes closed as he dressed her. When she finally opened her eyes, the creature standing before her in the full-length mirror must have come from another world. Where skin shimmered and eyes flashed. Her dress was made of jewels….reflective precious gems, red and yellow and white with bits of blue that accented the tips of the flame design. The slightest movement gave the impression she was engulfed in tongues of fire. She was as radiant as the sun.

"The girl who was on fire," she whispered into the mirror.

"The girl on fire," Cinna confirmed. "You're beautiful. I know you think you cannot trust Haymitch, but you really can. He wants to see you get out of that arena alive."

"What about Gale?" she questioned shocked he had only mentioned Haymitch.

Cinna shrugged and said, "I'm your stylist. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you."

"Really?"

He nodded and escorted her out to the stage constructed outside the training center where they met up with the rest of the District Twelve crowd. Gale looked more handsome than ever; she'd never seen him in a suit. He wore a slate gray suit to match his eyes with shiny black lapels of the jacket. A black shirt with a black tie. Black dress shoes. His tanned skin shimmered against the all-black ensemble. If she was as bright as the sun, he was as dark as the coal. Both looked fierce…both looked out of this world and beautiful.

Katniss imagined how Peeta would look dressed similarly and the ache through her chest brought her back to the interview stage. Gale smiled at her and she remembered the betrayal…the lies he and Madge had told her and Peeta.

Along with the other tributes they took a seat on the stage as Caesar Flickerman, the host of the shows for over forty years, appeared in a powder blue suit with powder blue hair, eyelids and lips.

The girl from District One was provocative…sexy. Three minutes – that was all everyone got whether they finished or not. That was the allotted time to impress the crowd. The districts slipped by as Katniss tried to figure out her angle. Everyone else had one and had no trouble playing it. Clove was dangerous. The boy from Ten was very quiet. Rue, dressed in a gossamer gown with wings was heartbreaking. If only there was some way to save her. Katniss scolded herself for such thoughts. She knew she could never kill someone as innocent as Rue, but she needed to concentrate her efforts on surviving…winning. She wanted to go home to her family and Peeta. Rue was confident and cute. Thresh was scary. What about her? What would be her angle?

Before she knew it they were calling her name and she still didn't know what her angle would be. She should've worked better with Haymitch instead of angering him.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asked Caesar.

It was nerve wrecking being on the stage in front of the crowd. The interview would be aired back home. Peeta was watching. He was betting on her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she answered as honestly as she could, "The lamb stew."

Caesar laughed and the audience joined in. They talked a bit about the lamb stew and even she could tell her answers were boring everyone.

To draw her out…to help her, Caesar said confidentially…conspiratorially, "Now, Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asked trying to think of an appropriate response. The audience laughed so she left it alone. From there she knew she had them. She could do this. She was no stranger to speaking in front of people. Most of District Twelve adored her. She had a great sense of humor. She could talk to anyone and make them see her point. The banter between Katniss and Caesar continued. The audience laughed at every word uttered out of her mouth. She put them in a trance…they were practically eating out of her hands. One thing led to another in their banter and before she knew it she was twirling for the audience letting the dress engulf her in flames.

When she sat back down, Caesar asked, "So, how about that training score. Twelve! Give us a hint what happened in there."

She bit her lip; she couldn't tell them she did nothing so she could test the President. She glanced at the Gamemakers on the balcony. "Um…all I can say, is it was over before I even knew it."

"You're killing us. Details, details!" exclaimed Caesar.

She glanced up again at the gamemakers and they all shook their head. She pointed up at them and said, "I don't think they want me to say anything. I'm not allowed to tell."

And then with the next question, Caesar almost brought tears to her eyes, "We all saw the reaping in District Twelve. We all saw you bravely walk up to the stage. And then we all saw something we had never seen before. We saw two very handsome young men fight each other to volunteer with you." Before she could answer, Caesar pointed to a screen and everyone turned their attention. It was the reaping. Gale and Peeta circled each other. Then Gale took a step closer to Peeta and said, "Back out now." Peeta replied, "What're you doing, Gale? This isn't your fight. I have to do this for…," Gale cut Peeta off and said, "Katniss. I know."

Caesar stilled the screen on that part. He took her hand and patted it as he asked, "'Katniss. I know.' It seems both young men knew you and volunteered for you. I think I speak for everyone when I ask, what do you feel for these young men?"

Katniss closed her eyes. Peeta was the love of her life. What was Gale? Her savior. He saved her once…she thought they were friends, but they'd never been friends. He'd never trusted her with anything. He lied to her. He took away Madge from her. Before he came into Madge's life, she'd never lied to Katniss. "G-Gale," she took another deep breath. She was saved; the buzzer went off that moment. She stood up with Caesar as the audience booed.

Caesar held both his hands up in the air and said, "Sorry, folks. Rules are rules. Even for the enigmatic, Katniss Mellark, we cannot change the rules. We'll get the answers from her District partner."

Katniss almost felt sorry for Gale having to walk into that conversation. Would he get a chance to talk about himself or be stuck addressing rumors about the two of them?

* * *

Gale shook Caesar's hand and sat down. "Welcome. I never realized there were so many beautiful people in District Twelve," Caesar joked with him.

Gale looked straight into the camera and smiled highlighting his sex appeal even more. The ladies, and several men, went crazy in the audience. Their screams of his name and phrases such as, be mine, echoed through the speakers. They disgusted him, but he kept the smile on his face. He'd never smile for the people in the Capitol. No, this smile was for his family and Madge. He wanted them to know he was fine. This would be the last time they'd see him before the arena. He wanted to reassure them. In case anything went wrong, he wanted to leave them with this image of his smiling face.

"So Gale, you've made quite an entry. All week I've heard whispers about you all around town. I'm dying to know how you got that eleven. So far District Twelve's shining like a star." Before Caesar could continue, the audience began booing again. Everyone knew what they wanted.

Caesar turned to Gale and said, "I'm sorry. The audience is dying to know why you volunteered for the beautiful, enigmatic Katniss Mellark. Do tell."

Gale made a disgruntled face as he looked at the audience. The crowd went crazy chanting, "Tell us! Tell us!"

Caesar encouraged Gale to answer, "Come on Gale. They're not going to leave you alone until you tell us. Did you volunteer for love?" he finished casting a glance at Katniss. All cameras turned to Katniss who tried to disappear unsuccessfully in her seat as her cheeks heated up.

"Yes," he whispered.

Caesar calmed the cheering crowd and said, "Ladies and Gentleman. Gale Hawthorne just said yes. He volunteered for love." Instead of quieting down the crowd cheered even louder, but Caesar calmed them down. "So tell us, Gale. Was it love at first sight? When did you fall in love with her?"

Gale laughed a little and said, "No, it wasn't love at first sight. She's beautiful so it's hard to overlook that. I don't care who you are. Everyone notices her beauty. But I come from the Seam part of Twelve. My family's poor and hers is…not. I thought she'd be stuck up and would never give someone like me the time of day." The big screen behind Gale showed a split view of Gale and Katniss. Her cheeks continued to get redder with each word uttered out of his mouth.

"But she's different?" encouraged Caesar.

"Yeah, she's different. Unlike any other girl I know," Gale said with a faraway look on his face.

"And then you fell in love with her?" Caesar asked curiously.

Gale laughed and said, "No. Then we became friends. Really good friends. I don't know when I fell in love with her, but she's such a caring person that it's hard not to fall in love with her. I don't know anyone that could spend time with her and not fall in love with her. She is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside."

With a mysterious glint in his eyes, Caesar asked the crowd, "Would you like to hear Gale Hawthorne tell her how much he loves her on camera?" The audience cheered uncontrollably and then a hush fell across the room. They all waited for Gale to say it. They wanted him to confess his love.

Gale took a deep breath, looked straight into the camera and whispered, "I love you…"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? What will Gale do? Hmmmm...! FYI...feel free to send all hate mail to JohnnyStormsGirl - she chose where to end this chapter...lol...;)**

**PS...I'm sorry, I know still not a lot of Madge and no Peeta. I promise more of their perspective coming up next. There's just more going on in the Capitol than in D12, but that's about to change soon.**


	19. Saving Madge

**A/N: Thanks, everyone, for the continued support. Your passionate response to the last chapter was a great encouragement to get this chapter out quickly. Thank you, RoryFaller and JohnnyStormsGirl, for the beta.**

* * *

**Saving Madge**

Gale took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, "I love you, Madge Undersee!" He was playing with fire antagonizing Snow on national television, but what other choice did he have?

The audience cheered and clapped and then quieted with confusion. Everyone, including Caesar, looked at Gale. In the last forty years no one had ever stunned Caesar into silence before. Gale had just done it. After a moment, Caesar composed himself and asked, "Madge Undersee? The District Twelve Mayor's daughter?"

"Who else?" Gale asked innocently. Haymitch's words about becoming unforgettable in the public's eye came to him.

"So all this time you've been talking about Madge Undersee?" Caesar asked needing further confirmation. Gale nodded. Still stunned, Caesar continued, "So you and Madge are together?"

Gale laughed a little and said, "I wish it was that simple. No, we're not together, but I let her know how I feel about her a few months ago. One day I just went for it. Out of the blue I kissed her."

"Out in the open, you kissed the Mayor's daughter?" Caesar asked dumbfounded.

Gale smiled; he had him just where he wanted him. "I may be in love, but I'm not stupid. She's the Mayor's daughter and I'm nobody. She's rich and I'm poor. The Mayor would've had my hide if he found out I kissed his princess within his own realm. So I took her to the other side of the fence. That land is not under the Mayor's control; it belongs to Panem...to all of us. She was terrified and I just went for it. I kissed her."

Before he knew it the audience was 'awing' and 'ahing' him. These people in the Capitol lived for drama and what could be more dramatic than a love triangle. Especially when it concerned the nation's sweetheart, as Madge was nicknamed. Her romance with Spinner had brought her into the public eye and now he'd made her truly unforgettable. He'd taken the rebellious kiss between them upon his head and off hers. The whole nation would want to watch her reaction to the games and Snow wouldn't be able to touch her. At least not until the games were over. By then, he'd be home to protect her himself. The districts would see this as an act of rebellion, but the Capitol citizens would see his actions of crossing the fence as romantically brave.

"Well, that's quite a surprise," Caesar expressed. After a moment he asked, "So you volunteered for Madge Undersee? Because you love her? Your plan is to win, become rich and then pursue her?" Gale nodded. Caesar continued, "What about Spinner? She's in love with him."

Gale shrugged and said, "I think I'd stand a chance against Spinner if we were on even grounds. What do you think?" Capitol citizens would relate to this. They didn't have true love in their lives and they switched lovers faster than the changing seasons.

A collective, "Yes!" came back from the audience. It sickened Gale to reduce Madge to their shallowness, but he'd do it for her…to keep her safe. He would deal with the guilt of throwing such a curve ball at Spinner…he'd figure out a way to make it up to him later. Madge became Spinner's girlfriend to save him; he just declared his love to save her. As long as they all made it out alive and untouched by the Capitol's filth they'd figure out a way to move forward.

The cheers of yes soon turned to, "Gale and Madge! Gale and Madge! Gale and Madge!" By the time the buzzer sounded the audience had shortened their chant to, "Gadge! Gadge! Gadge!"

* * *

A hush fell across the town square in District Twelve as all eyes fell on the Mayor's daughter seated on the stage. She knew everyone looked at her for some sort of confirmation or explanation. She refused to cast her eyes down and cower away from anyone. There was only one person whose eyes she searched. Only one person that deserved to know her true thoughts and feelings on everything Gale said. Madge searched the front row where the tribute families sat. She kept her eyes moving until they settled on a pair of tearful gray ones.

She didn't know what to expect. Sadness and anger, maybe. But the matriarch of the Hawthorne family only had tears of understanding in her eyes. She only had compassion for the girl her son loved. Madge's eyes teared up along with Hazelle's. The Mayor quickly dismissed everyone; he wanted to take his daughter home. He didn't want anyone to question her motives. Gale had just done her a big favor by saving her from Snow for now, but he wasn't sure how the district residents would react to Gale's admission of love for Madge.

Before her father could stop her, Madge quickly made her way down the steps. She found Hazelle immediately and hugged her. Gale's mother rubbed her hands on Madge's back comforting her. "I don't know why he just did that," Madge explained crying into Hazelle's shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Gale must have a plan. After keeping his feelings hidden from everyone for such a long time, he must have a reason for going public with his love," Hazelle comforted Madge.

"Madge, we need to leave now," she turned around to Spinner's frantic voice. When Madge lifted her head, she also saw her father urging the people to go home.

Spinner suddenly pulled her behind him and said, "Do not take even a step closer. I've fought and killed before and I'll do it again." Madge peered from behind Spinner and saw an angry mob – all men with dark hair and gray eyes. She grabbed the back of Spinner's shirt tighter as she closed her eyes and buried her head into his back.

"Your boyfriend's not going to save you forever. He may be a Victor, but we won't let you string along a boy from the Seam." Someone pulled her away from Spinner. Hazelle's cries of 'stop' were quickly lost in the angry rants of the crowd. Madge found herself pulled deeper into the crowd and further away from Spinner, her dad, and Hazelle. _Why weren't the peacekeepers coming to her rescue?_ Before a full-blown panic attack set in, two steady hands pulled her closer and Madge held on to his shirt like a lifeline, "Peeta!"

"I've got you," he consoled her as he put an arm around her protectively. He turned to the crowd and said, "Back away. No one touches her."

"Gale is your friend and you're defending that girl? Where are your loyalties, Everdeen?" someone from the crowd asked, a mine worker.

"My priorities are with Gale. Where were you all when our fathers died and left us helpless? No one came to our aid back then when we were all starving. Gale and I only had each other and our families to depend on…" Peeta said angrily.

Thom interrupted and added his weight, "Gale loves her and he's my friend. You've all gotta go through me to get to her."

"And me," the petite Seam girl said fiercely. No one in their right mind would cross paths with Bristel; she pulled out a big knife from under her shirt for added effect. Madge had no idea where she could've gotten a knife like that. Thom hurriedly hid the knife under her shirt again as he took her hand in his own.

"And me," Hazelle added bringing all her children along.

"Fine," the crowd grumbled as they all dispersed.

"Ma, you and Mrs. Hawthorne should take the kids home. I'll be home soon," Peeta said. Madge sent her father home too.

Soon enough the only people left in the town square were Peeta, Madge, Spinner, Thom, Bristel and Darius. Even the other peacekeepers had cleared out on Darius' word to make sure everyone went home without causing any trouble.

"Why didn't you help when the angry mob was carrying me away?" Madge asked Darius angrily.

Both Spinner and Peeta said, "Calm down, Madge."

Before Madge blew up on Peeta, Darius said, "Madge, you're in a lot of trouble. Cray got word from the Capitol this morning to keep an extra close eye on you and to not help you if any of us found you in _need of help_. Cray specifically told all the peacekeepers to ignore your cries for help."

"I told you Snow knows about the kiss between you and Gale. Do you understand what Gale's just done for you?" Spinner added.

"He took all the blame upon himself." Suddenly she needed to sit down and process everything. Now it made complete sense why Gale confessed his love on national television and why he lied about the kiss. Her head spun. Why did he do it? The only answer to that question was the infinite amount of love for her and selflessness he carried in his heart. Just a few minutes ago she couldn't process anything and now her head was spinning with the possibilities of what his interview meant. "He admitted to crossing the fence in front of the nation," Madge thought out loud, all color draining from her face.

"He took Snow's focus off you and upon himself," Peeta agreed.

"Snow will make the arena hell for him," Madge whispered.

"Well, he's already promised to do that to all the tributes, right?" Peeta reasoned.

"So what do we do now?" Madge questioned. She noticed Spinner bring Thom and Bristel up to speed on everything thus far.

"For your sake, let's hope a lot of reporters from the Capitol show up soon to capture your emotions and reactions to the games," Darius said amused. The red-haired peacekeeper knew Madge enough to know how important her privacy was to her. With Spinner, it had been different. She wasn't showcasing her true feelings, but with Gale they'd all see the real Madge and her very real feelings.

"I'm not worried about me. What about Gale?" Madge exclaimed.

"The rebels will take his admission as a good sign. He's given the districts hope. By admitting he took you on the other side of the fence because it served his purpose he's paved the path for others to do it too. He's planted that seed in everyone's head. The rebels will spread that message as the take-away from Gale's interview." Spinner explained. Then he turned to Madge and said, "Don't worry about Gale. He'll have help in the arena. The rebels will make sure of that much. Especially after _that_ interview."

It was Peeta whose warmth and friendship she sought when she wanted a shoulder to cry on. They were both in the same boat except that Katniss wasn't in as much trouble as Gale. "We can't give up hope, Madge. It's all we've got to hold on to. You and I will get our happily ever after with Gale and Katniss."

"Katniss doesn't even know anything about the rebellion. Don't you remember what Spinner told you just yesterday? How can they help each other if they're not on the same team?" Madge argued.

"I have faith in both. You know Katniss better than anyone. She gets angry easily, but eventually when she thinks things through she'll come around. No matter what happens she won't ever hurt Gale. And Gale won't hurt her. If she doesn't find out anything and doesn't ally with Gale, she'll ally with the girl from Two. They'll both be okay." Peeta said. It was hard to tell if he was consoling himself or Madge. Thom and Bristel wanted in on the plans. For now there wasn't anything for any of them to do other than see how it all played out over the next couple of days.

Tomorrow morning Gale and Katniss would be thrown into an arena with twenty-two other children to kill or die.

"You two go home and try to stay out of trouble because remember no help will come," Darius explained pointing to Madge and Spinner.

Bristel added, "Don't worry, Madge. Us girls stick together. I got your back." Madge laughed and hugged her new friend, another gift from Gale. Ironic he said she had everything while he had nothing and he was the one giving her one gift after another.

* * *

Prim hugged Peeta as soon as he walked in the door. "Hey little duck, what're you doing still up?"

"Waiting for you," she answered squeezing him even tighter. "Is everything alright? Is Madge okay?" Peeta nodded not sure how much to share with his little sister. "Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Gale really love Madge?" Prim asked.

"Yeah, I think he does. I think he really loves her," Peeta replied.

She cried into his shirt and asked, "I want both Gale and Katniss to come home."

"I do too, little duck." Peeta lifted his little sister's chin up and wiped her tears. "Remember when you were younger what you used to say about Gale?" he asked with a forced smile.

Prim smiled and said, "Yeah. I used to say, Gale can do anything." Prim laughed and continued, "I used to think he had magical powers. My first birthday after dad died, we were really upset and Gale showed up with his family. Neither family had had any food in days and he showed up with squirrels and fish just for my birthday." Prim said reminiscing.

Peeta laughed indulgently and said, "And Gale said, he couldn't do this every day, but for your birthday he summoned all his powers and made the food appear. And what a feast it was. For months you thought Gale was a genie." Since that day they'd always celebrated their siblings birthdays together as one big, happy family. Peeta hugged his sister, resting his chin on her head and said, "Gale's still got his magical powers. He'll figure out a way to make it home and somehow bring Katniss back with him too. We have to believe."

"I believe in him. Gale can do anything," Prim whispered with slight hope in her words. Peeta's eyes met his mom's. She wanted answers from him but he shook his head. It was best if she knew nothing or little. Things were about to change in their world and he had to do everything he could to keep his mother and sister safe.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Peeta lay awake in bed even after everyone else went to sleep, thinking about Gale's interview. For a moment, back in the square, he'd thought Gale may say he loved Katniss. It could've been a good lead into the games. Gale and Katniss fighting for love to keep each other alive. He'd closed his eyes and resigned himself to seeing the girl he loved called someone else's girlfriend. Peeta had a new understanding for everything Gale must have felt watching Madge and Spinner together. He would never blame Gale for hiding anything from him. Now that Gale hadn't confessed fake love for Katniss, Peeta took a breath of relief. He wasn't sure he had a heart big enough to give _that_ to the rebellion. He loved Katniss and he wanted the world to know she was his and he was hers.

He turned his thoughts away from that train and on to moving forward. The wheels in his mind churned with possibilities of how District Twelve could rebel. Freedom had once been a pipe dream – one he was even afraid to dream of, but now it was a real possibility. Gale and Katniss were fighting their battle in the Capitol he needed to do what he could in Twelve. He heeded Darius' advice that they needed to wait before they took any hasty steps, but that didn't mean he couldn't start with little steps in the right direction. He made up his mind that in the meanwhile he would rally the seam folks and ask Manna, Katniss' brother, to rally the town folks. There was no reason District Twelve couldn't rebel. They needed someone to lead them and show them the way. Gale was born a rebel. Peeta, the rebel, just took his first few breaths in a world of possibilities and hope.

* * *

After the anthem, the tributes slowly filed back into the Training Center lobby and on to the elevators. It took them a few hours to get past the screaming crowds. Though the chants were mostly incomprehensible, Gale's name rang through often and clearly. Cato sneered at him on his way out. Clove raised an eyebrow at Katniss which Katniss answered with a nod finalizing an alliance between the two.

Katniss reached the twelfth floor before anyone else. She paced the space in front of the elevator waiting for someone…anyone to come up. Gale came up first; the entourage of escorts and mentors was seated deeper into the crowd and it would take them some time to get out.

As soon as Gale stepped out she slammed her palms into his chest and pushed with all her might. He was stronger and she didn't catch his hunter reflexes off guard. Katniss was only able to push him back slightly causing an urn behind them to shift and fall on the ground – shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces. He wrapped his hands around her arms and stopped her movement forward.

"What're you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Gale asked vexed.

"You had no right! No right to make a mockery out of me in front of the nation. In front of my family and Peeta. I could've denied there was something between us. But I didn't because I didn't want to humiliate you in front of everyone," shouted Katniss.

"So what? I should've made a mockery out of Peeta by confessing fake love for you?" The elevator doors opened and the crew walked in, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia.

"What's going on?" asked Effie with a note of hysteria in her voice.

"I got off the elevator and she attacked me…unprovoked." Gale explained.

"Attacked him, why?" Haymitch turned on her.

"He ridiculed me in front of the nation. In front of my family."

Before Haymitch could reply, Gale cut in and said angrily, "This has nothing to do with _you_. Open your eyes and see what's happening around you."

"Gale!" warned Haymitch. Katniss watched an unspoken conversation pass between Gale and Haymitch, highlighting her anger even more than before.

"I don't know why I bother, it's about Gale for you since the beginning," she said to Haymitch throwing her hands up in the air. A part of her wanted to make a dramatic angry exit, but another part of her wanted Haymitch to deny it.

Before Haymitch said anything, Gale angrily said, "Get over yourself!"

Haymitch warned again, "Gale!"

"Whatever," he said dejected and stalked off towards his room with his long powerful gait.

She didn't want to cry in front of Haymitch, but a few traitorous tears escaped her eyes. Cinna wiped them off her cheeks and asked, "Want to go up for some fresh air?"

"Maybe later," she said giving him a hug before disappearing into her room. She didn't miss the worried look or shrug between Haymitch and Cinna. Katniss paced her room angrily, reeling over Gale's interview. He'd made himself unforgettable. She thought of the way everyone chanted his name and cheered for him. It was obvious he was the one who'd come out a Victor. Fear also settled in because she now had confirmation that he wasn't here to protect her. He was really here to win the games. She was alone. She had to fight alone. Katniss curled up on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

She woke up to a dark room, disoriented and hungry. Everyone must have gone to bed because all the lights were off in the suite. She grabbed a sandwich from the refrigerator and made her way up to the roof for the much-needed fresh air. The roof was dark but she saw his silhouette against the endless lights that always shone in the Capitol. She didn't know how he heard her, but without turning around he sighed and said, "I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier. I've got a lot on my mind and I had no right to take it out on you."

"We all have a lot on our mind, Gale. You're not the only one," she said sarcastically, but immediately chided herself to be nicer. He was trying why couldn't she?

Gale turned around and said, "I know. I'm worried about Madge."

"You really love her don't you?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, I do. She's in a lot of trouble. I spoke my true feelings at the interview, but it had nothing to do about confessing my love for Madge or causing you any humiliation. If it wasn't for protecting Madge, I would've never shared anything about her with the Capitol citizens."

"She's in trouble just because she kissed you?" Katniss asked confused.

With a condescending look, Gale said, "Don't be crazy. She's in trouble because she kissed me when she's supposed to be in love with Spinner and it was obviously done on the other side of the fence. Have you forgotten crossing the fence alone is punishable by death?"

Katniss sat down as her head processed everything. She'd been too busy being angry over the betrayal that she hadn't given much thought to anything else. "So she's not in love with Spinner?" Gale shook his head. "Does she love you too?" Gale nodded. Katniss sighed.

Gale took her silence as a cue to explain himself, "Madge is in trouble. I had to do something to help her. I trust Spinner and Peeta, but I can't let both of them carry all my responsibilities."

At Peeta's name her eyes teared. Gale took a seat across from her and said, "I don't think I could lie about loving someone, but even if I could, I'd never do that to Peeta. It isn't easy watching the girl you love, become someone else's on national television, even if you know it's fake. The jealousy…the pain sears through not only the heart, but it pierces through the soul. I couldn't put Peeta through that hell. I've been there."

Now the tears flowed like a steady stream out of her eyes. "I've misjudged you." She stood up and continued, "You deserve to win and go home." She ran off.

Gale stood up quickly and caught her. He pulled her back into an embrace and whispered quickly in her ear as the words rushed out of him. It was his last chance to tell Katniss everything, "I'm your friend. I care about you. I want you to go home to Peeta and Madge. Don't do anything stupid. There's a rebellion in the works. We've tried to tell you. I didn't volunteer to become rich; I volunteered to start the fight. Fight with me!"

She pushed back on his chest to look up into his eyes and asked, "How?"

"Be a rebel. Rebel the games," he whispered.

"I c-can't. I'm not strong like you. I don't know how to do that," Katniss said scared and confused. She tried to pull away from Gale, but he kept a strong grip on her wrist holding her there.

* * *

He needed her to understand. He needed her to stand with him. Together they'd be stronger. The only way to ensure her safety was to keep her under his watchful eyes. She looked into his eyes and continued, "I promise not to get in your way. But let's face it. Neither one of us will be able to kill the other. You need to go home."

"We'll figure out a way for both of us...maybe even all of us to go home. If we don't fight each other, we can all go home," he said. Could they, though? The plan was to not kill and stand up against the gamemakers. Would that be enough?

She must have seen the indecision in his eyes because she freed herself and said, "That'll never work. I don't want it to come down to just the two of us. I'm not a rebel! I don't know how to rebel. Good luck, Gale." Katniss ran away before he could catch her.

Gale whispered to the black night, "Yes you are. You already did by not showing your skills to the gamemakers." She was a rebel and she had no idea. Her inherent nature was rebellious. Everything she'd done in life was against the norm. Snow wanted everyone to fear the reapings, but Katniss never did. Snow wanted everyone to stay inside the fence, but she didn't give it a second thought when she crossed it with Peeta. Snow created a separation between the Town and Seam, yet she fell in love with someone from the Seam. Snow wanted to give her an easy way to win, but she'd already decided to sacrifice herself for him. They were more alike than he'd ever realized. They were like two peas of the same pod. No wonder destiny continued to push them towards a friendship; they'd make the best of friends. _Too bad,_ he thought. It took him this long to see the real Katniss. Would she ever see the real Gale?

* * *

**A/N: So, not what you expected? I've been slowly working towards this moment - when Gale announces his love for Madge to the nation and realizes that he and Katniss are very alike, meant to be best-friends, no matter what their backgrounds. Good-bad, what do you think?**


End file.
